Love Aaj kal
by Aalia - sharrylina
Summary: kya Dushyant kisi museebat mein hein? kaise niklega wo iss problem se?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing a story so I hope u all will enjoy and if there is any problem and u think I can do better then plz do let me know._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is my first time writing a story so I hope u all will enjoy and if there is any problem and u think I can do better then plz do let me know._**

**_It was early in the morning at around 6:30 a.m. when she entered and found no one except for herself in the bureau she was in her mid twenties.  
_**

The girl to herself : lagta mein zyada jaldi agayi , files check karleti hoon .

Just then someone entered, he was wearing black shirt and brown pants looking dashing. As he entered he heard the sound of a file falling down and saw a girl .

thinking: yeh ladki kaun hein aur yahan kya kar rahi hain? kahi files chori karne to nahi ayee?

to the girl : a ladki tum kaun ho aur yaha kya kar rahi ho?

the girl: sir mein

But before she could complete her sentence he spoke : ek minute tum hare haath mein yeh files? kaun ho tum aur files kis ke liye chori kar rahi thi?

The girl tried to explain but it was as if he had decided not to listen and she started crying. Just then our duos entered and were shocked to see her like this.

Daya : are Ishita kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Ishita told them the whole incident and the duos started laughing. Abhijeet: are kya yaar Dushyant tum bhi na.

Dushyant was shocked and asked : Sorry sir pur aap is chor ka kyoun saath de rahe hein?

Abhijeet: are Dushyant yeh Sub-Insp Ishita hein aur aaj se hame join kar rahi hein.

Dushyant : pur sir hame to nahi kaha tha ke aaj koi aur join kar raha hein .

This time everyone has arrived and Daya announces : Suno aaj se hame ek nayi officer join kar rahi hein . ye Sub-Insp Ishita, wo kal shayad ACP sir bhul gaye the isi liye nahi bataya.

And then she shakes hands with everyone and gets to her desk to start working. Ishita is talking to herself: kitna khadus hein kisi ko explain karne bhi nahi diya ? bus ate heen mujhe questions se bombard karne lage . Ishita bachoo zara bach ke rehna kya pata kab kaha aur kaise phir se shoroo na hojaye.

And Dushyant who was there to give her a file said : Yeh file aur mere baare mein baat mein bura kehna pehle apna kaam khatam karo.

Ishita was surprised as she didn't see him and went towards Divya : Divya kya mein ek baat puchoo?

Divya: Hann pucho!

Ishita : kya sir hamesha se hi ese hein?

Divya : Mutlab kaise ?

Ishita : Aaj subah ghalti unki thie magar sorry nahi kaha aur mere pehle hi din mujhe itna sara kaam diya. Upar se baat bhi theek se nahi karte.

Divya: haan ye ese hi hein zara bach ke rehna.

Ishita to herself : Agar meine bhi ab inme badlao nahi laya to mein apna naam badaldoongi. Khadoos kahi ka!

** ...**

**Lets see if Ishita is able to bring a change in Dushyant or will she accept defeat?**

**I hope you all liked it as this was my 1st time and sorry for any mistakes . I would be happy to have ur opinions so plz do review! I will be adding rajvi in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys I am very thankful to all of you who reviewed and commented . In this chapter there is a scene of Rajvi and if you guys liked it do comment._**

The next day everyone was working in the bureau and the phone rang so Shreya picked up the phone

Shreya : Hello, Insp Shreya from C.I.D speaking... kya? khoon? kaha pe? acha hum ate hein.

She hangs up the phone and turns to face ACP and says : Sir, ek Haimant naam k admi ka phone tha aur kehraha tha k uske pados mein khoon hua hein.

ACP : thik hein , Rajat tum, Purvi , Dushyant, Ishita aur Pankaj jake dekho .

They all leave for their destination. After they reach their destination , they get to their work looking through the house and enquiring from the neighbors .

Purvi spots something on the cupboard and gets a stool to stand on and she misses her footstep and she was about to fall when Rajat who was standing next to her held her and there was a cute eye-lock between them for 5 came out of the eye-lock when Ishita and Dushyant came in to tell them that they found no clue . Rajat puts Purvi down and asked if she was fine.

Ishita was adoring them and thinking: haiye Purvi maam or Rajat sir kitne cute lagte hein saath mein . ye ek dusre se pyaar karte hein saaf saaf dikhai deraha hein to phir problem kya hein?

They headed back to the bureau and the whole way Purvi was wondering : ye mujhe kya hojata hein jub Rajat sir mere kareeb ajate hein?

Ishita self POV : lagta hein in dono ko pyaar to hein ek dusre se , lekin pyaar ka ehsas nahi hein. kyun na mein madad karloo? so she decide to play the cupid and said : Sir lagta hein Madhvi ( the women who was murdered ) ko uske pati ne hee mara hoga .

Rajat replies : nahi Ishita , aoh apni patni ko kyoun marega ? wo to apni biwi se bohot pyaar karta tha!

Ishita asks acting confused : Sir aapko kaise pata ? kahi aapne bhi to kisi se pyaar nahi kiya?

Rajat is shocked and wonders how she knows and was about to reply when Dushyant spoke,

Dushyant: kya tum bhi na Ishita , padosio se baat hui na k unka koi jhagda nahi tha aur bohot pyaar se rehte the . Aur Madhvi ki diary bhi to humne padhi.

Rajat : haan aur uske pati k paas koi wajah bhi to nahi thi usse marne ki.

Ishita thinks : iss karve karele Dushyant ko bohot zaroorat thi baat karne ki. Ruk apna badla abhi pura karti hoon.

Ishita ( in a serious tone ) : Sir , hiliyega nahi.

She gives him a tight slap on his cheek . Everyone is shocked and Dushyant as well.

Purvi: Ishita , yeh tumne kya kiya ? apne seniors se koi ese pesh ata hein? ?

Ishita : sorry maam and sorry Dushyant sir agar aapko zor se laga pur aap k gaal pe machar tha iss liye.

Everyone starts laughing except for Dushyant and Ishita gives him a sorry look. Purvi and Pankaj are still laughing. Rajat just keeps admiring her beautiful smile and feels happy.

Pankaj : kya sir, aapne ek ladki se ma khayi wo bhi ek machar ki waja se?

Dushyant gives him a death stare and he keeps quiet. The whole way no one talks .

Ishita self POV : tu to gayi Ishu , ab teri shamat ayee hein.

* * *

Lets see what will Dushyant do in order to take his revenge?

hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**_I would like to thank all those who reviewed and for liking the story . Here there is more Rajvi scene._**

* * *

The same day in the bureau everyone was working to solve the case and it got solved. The murderer was actually Haimant the neighbor, he was in love with Madhvi and couldn't see her with someone else and called C.I.D so he won't be suspected.

Dushyant was still mad at Ishita so he made sure she was given lots of file work and Kavin noticed this so he decided to to find out what was wrong. He went to Dushyant and asked but he failed to get an answer so he went to Ishita .

Kavin: Hi Ishu.

Ishita gave him a smile and he asked her what happened, but she was hesitating and Kavin said: mujhe apna dost mano hosakta hein mein madad karpao!

Ishita narrated the whole story to Kavin and he started to laugh. Dushyant noticed this and said: kya horaha hein yaha? Kavin usse kaam karne de na yaar, do aur files incomplete hein usse wo bhi complete karne hein, warna ghar nahi japaye gi.

Kavin found out that Dushyant has decided he won't let her go until it's too late and she's exhausted, so he decided to help her secretly

Kavin ( whispering ) : chal Ishita do files mujhe de warna ye tujhe jane nahi dega .

Ishita was thinkin : Kavin sir iss karele k dost kaise bane ? ye kitne ache hein aur wo moka nahi chorte juniors ko nicha dekhane ka.

Ishita blurts out the word karva karela in annoyance and Dushyant hears it but pretended he didn't hear anything as he didn't want to spoil his mood by arguing with her.

They all left the bureau and went home

In a room, lying on her bed, the girl was remembering her day and the incident that had happened between her and the guy . Purvi was thinking about her eye-lock with Rajat and slowly drifted to sleep while on the other hand Rajat kept seeing her smile and couldn't sleep.

The following day, Purvi entered the bureau and found everyone except for Rajat. She gave him 5 missed calls and she was getting worried as why he wasn't picking up the phone. Then he entered and saw her pacing up and down so he asked her.

Rajat: Purvi, kya hua? tum itni pareshan kyu ho?

She sees him and starts questioning him : kaha the aap or aap phone kyu nahi utha rahe the? aapko pata hein k mein kitni pareshan hogayi thi !?

Rajat was schocked and said: relax Purvi or tumhe ho kya gaya hein?

Purvi was shocked by her own behavior moved back and said: Sir kuch nahi ese hi.

She moved towards her desk to work and just then Ishita and Shreya jumped in. They greeted Rajat and gave each other a smile because even Shreya had noticed the situation between Rajat and her best friend Purvi. Therefore Shreya asked Rajat: kya hua sir? aur Purvi itni pareshan kyun thi?

Rajat was also wondering and since he had no answer, he decided to change the topic , but Shreya moved towards Purvi and said: Sir, aap k saath wo ladki kaun thi? bohot khubsoorat thi!

At this Purvi jumps from her chair and asks: kaun si ladki?

Shreya and Ishita looked at each other and smiled. Rajat replies: oh! wo meri purani college thi aur hum ache dost the mutlab hein. wo muje apni shaadi ki invitation dene ayee thi.

Purvi feels relaxed and gets to work and is feeling awkward for her behaviour and is wonderin : ye mere saath kya horaha hein? mein pagal hojaongi! God plz help me!

Shreya and Ishita comes near Purvi and Shreya asks: kuch share karna chahti hein?

Purvi tells her about her feelings. Ishita says : ma'am bura mat manna magar aapko pyaar hogaya!

Purvi: kya? ye tum kya kehrahi ho?

Shreya: haan Purvi, ye tumhara jealous hona or sir ki itni chinta karna. ye pyar nahi to or kya hein?

Purvi: par kya wo bhi mujse pyaar kart hein?

Ishita: ma'am aap try to kijiye , lekin mujhe lagta hein k unk dil mein bhi aapk liye feelings hein. aap buss try to kark dekhiye!

Then everyone entered and Abhijeet said: kya Shreya aaj itni jaldi? ( looking at Daya ) lagta hein kisi se milne ki bohot jaldi hein ha?!

Daya: kya boss kabhi to meri tang mat khincha karo .

Abhi: kya yaar Daya, meine tang kab khinchi? meine to sirf dil ki baat kahi kyun Shreya?

Shreya sharmati hui apne desk gayi. Dushyant enters with Kavin and Sachin. They greet the others and get to their work, no case is reported and so they decide to have a chat. Sachin notices Rajat starring at Purvi and asks : kya hua? kuch badle badle lagrahe hein nawab saab?

Rajat lost in Purvi: haa yaar bohut ajeeb sa lagraha hein, pata nahi kyun par ek alag sa ehsas hein

Sachin coughs ( acting ): hmm... janib aapko pyaar hogaya!

Rajat coming out of his thoughts and pretending to work: kya yaar ye tum kya kehrahe ho? kuch bhi boldete ho!

Sachin: bhai jo maine dekha meine wohi kaha.

Sachin leaves behind a smiling Rajat and moves towards Ishita.

Sachin: kya kar rahi ho Ishita?

Ishu: Sir, wo ye red file update kar rahi hoo.

Sachin: are, ye to hafte baad due hain. abhi tum enjoy karo baad mein karlena.

Ishu: nahi sir, ye karve karele ko... I mean Dushyant sir ko chahiye. main to soi bhi nahi theek se!

Sachin: acha theek hein mein karleta hoon waise bhi mujhe koi kaam nahi hein

Ishita thanks him and he says: No need to thnx me waise bhi ye mera kaam hein. mujhe ACPsir ne kaha tha complete karne k liye aur maine sub se kaha bi tha.

Ishita to herself: acha bachoo , tabhi to muje iss file ka kuch bhi samaj mein nahi araha tha. Teri waja se meine theek se neend bhi nahi ki aur apna favoriteserial bhi miss kardiya . Sorry to kaha tha na phir bi badla le hi liya. Dekhti hoon tujhe mein. Oh God! yaha sub ki life settle hein, ek main hoon jiski life mein senior mila wo bhi itna khadoos aur akdoo. Plz god kuch to kijiye!

It was already very late and only Kavin, Ishita and Dushyant were left as they had some work and Ishita said goodbye and left.

In the garage, Ishita was taking out her car and as she started driving, a car jumped in front of her car and she had an accident to save the cat. She wasn't hurt, but her car was damaged. Just then Kavin and Dushyant came to take their car and they were shocked to see the situation of Ishita's car.

Dushyant: Ishita, ye kya hua aur tumhe chot to nahi lagi?

Ishit: nahi sir, wo billi car k age agyi thi to usse bachane ki koshish mein ye gadi ka accident ho gaya.

Kavin: Iss waqt to koi taxi bhi nahi milegi tumhe. Esa karo, tum hamare saath chalo.

Ishu: nahi sir, mein theek hoon. Koi taxi pakad loongi aur chali jaongi.

Dushyant: yaar Ishita bhes mat karo aur chalo. Iss kitten ko bhi le chalte hein. Isse bhi chot lagi hein aur kal vet k paas leke chale jayenge. kyun Kavin?

Kavin: haan Ishita, chalo ab bohot der hogayi hein.

Ishita takes the kitten in her hand and sits at the backseat while Kavin sits on the driving seat and Dushyant next to him.

* * *

To know about their journey back home you have to review after reading and plz do waste a few minutes to review.

And once again I would like to thank you all who read and reviewed and I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!


	5. Chapter 5

Im very thankful to all of you again for your reviews and had never thought that all of you would like my story so much. I was thinking of giving up, but the reviews encouraged me to keep writing and so did my sister. So enough of my nonsense and here the story. I usually update the chapters daily, but I didn't had time so it's just a day or two late. I might not be able to update it daily cuz I am going to get busy. So I apologies.

* * *

Till now as you guys have seen or I should say that you have read that Ishita's car gets damaged because of the accident and is now heading back home with Dushyant, Kavin and the kitten. ab age!

Dushyant sees the cat's feet bleeding and asks Kavin to stop the car nearby and he gets off the car and sits at the back seat with Ishita. Dushyant takes out a first aid kit and says: chal Kavin gadi start kar!

Kavin smiles seeing his concern for the kitten and Ishita is shocked and thinks: ye karva karela kisi ki itni fikar bhi kar sakta hein?

Dushyant: ese kya dekhrahi ho? wo muje janwaro se bohot pyaar he to isliye.

Kavin: haan, aur khas kark billiyo se bohot pyaar hein . kyun Dushyant?

Dushyant: haan to iss me konsi badi baat hein? ( looking at Ishita ) kyun tumhe nahi hein kya?

Ishita hesitates and says: haan sir, muje bhi billiya bohot pasand hein.

Kavin: are wah, iska matlab tum dono dost ban sakte ho.

Dushyant self POV: kya? mere itne bure din bhi nahi aye k mein isse dosti karoon. Waise buri to nahi hein magar akal nahi hein zara si bhi is ladki ki.

Ishita self POV: kya? mein or inki dost ? kabi nahi? no way?

They give each other such a look as if they are going to start a fight now. Kavin gets tensed and says: yaar waise Ishita main tumhara dost ban sakta hoon agar tume koi problem na ho to.

Ishita: are nahi sir, muje kyion problem hogi? Friends from my side.

Kavin: wah kya baat hein dost. waise ek baat kahoo?

Ishita: ha sir boliye na.

Kavin: dost ka dost bhi to dost hua na?

Ishita: haan sir, par aap ye kyun pooch rahe hein?

Dushyant stares at Kavin and giving him ( main tuje chodunga nahi) wala look.

Kavin giving him the I don't care wala look and says : phir to ye Dushyant bhi to tumhara dost hua na? yaar plz apna ye jagda chodo aur dost ban jao. mere sar mein dard hota hein jub tum dono jhagad te ho. Bureau mein bhi sab pareshan hein tumhari harkato ki waja se

Dushyant and Ishita togrther: Sorry, phir nahi hoga.

They give each other a look and then forward their hand to become friend. After the hand shake, Kavin feels relieved and then Ishu and Dushu give each other a smile and pretends that they are fighting.

Dushu: kya ye tum kya kar rahi ho? tumhe hosh bhi he?

Ishita: kya? maine kya kiya ha aur aap har waqt mer piche pare rehte hein?

Kavin: ab kya hua?kya yaar har waqt jagadte ho? tum log kab sudhro ge?

Then Ishita and Dushyant starts laughing very loudly and Kavin says: kya yaar mujhe dara diya tha tumne.

They finally reach Ishita's home and Dushyant says: suno Ishita.

She turns around as she hears her name and says: jee sir kya baat hein?

Dushyant: mein tumhe kal pick up karloonga.

Ishita: nahi sir koi zaroorat nahi hein uski.

Dushyant: main tumhare liye nahi kehraha, mein kal Spot ko vet k paas leke jaonga.

Ishita: Spot? ye kaun hein?

Kavin: are kya naam rakha. Ishita, iss kitten k naak pe ek white spot hein na to isko naam diya hein Dushyant ne. acha hein na?

Ishita looking at the kitten: haan sir maine to notice hi nahi kiya. Theek hein sir hum kal milte hein.

Kavin drives away from there and heads towards Dushyant's home. He stays there with Dushyant as they are very close friends and both are from there family, so you can say for now they are each other's family.

On the other hand, a girl is dying to find out about the feelings of her new love and wonders: kya Ishita aur Shreya sach kehrahi thi ke muje unse pyaar hogaya? Mein kya karoo? kaise pata lago k kya wo bhi muje pasand karte hein?

While in a house far away from the girl's, a man is sitting by the window and thinks: kya yaar Rajat, itna bhi nahi kar paye k usk dil ka haal pata lagai? lekin wo aaj mere liye itni pareshan kyun thi? kahi wo bhi to mujse pyaar ? Mein kal Shreya se hi puchleta hoon.

...

The next day Dushyant came to pick Ishita and they headed towards the vet.

Rajat came in and found no one in the bureau except for Shreya checking the files, so he moved towards her.

Rajat: hmm.. Morning Shreya.

Shreya looking up from the file: are sir aap kub aye? or Good morning.

Rajat: Shreya wo muje kuch zaroori baat karni thi tumse.

Shreya: Sir mein jaanti hoon aap kya kehna chate hein.

Rajat: kya?

Shreya: Sir aap Purvi k bare mein kehna chate hein. hein na?

Rajat: dekho Shreya, meine tumhe apni behen mana hein or tumse to meri koi baat chupti nahi

Shreya: haan bhai, main jaanti hoon k aapko Purvi se pyaar hogaya aur sach baat to ye hein k wo bhi aapse pyaar karti hein.

Rajat: Thank you very much Shreya, tumne to mere liye baat bohot asan kardi.

Shreya: par bhai, aap use mat batana k maine aapse kaha hein.

Rajat: tum fikar mat karo Shreya.

Just then Purvi enters and Shreya gives him a plz look and in return she gets a not to worry look from Rajat.

Purvi: Good morning sir, morning Shreya.

They also greet her and Rajat goes towards her and says: waise Purvi, aaj tum bohot pyaari lagrahi ho.

Purvi shocked: Sir?

Rajat: nahi matlab tumhara hairstyle aaj bohot different hein aur bohot suit karta hein tumhe.

Purvi smiles as Rajat moves back to his seat and she thinks: sir apne mera hairstyle notice kiya? Im so happy k aapko mera khayal hein.

Rajat to himself: Purvi ab to main tumse bolva kar hi rahoonga k tum mujse pyaar karti ho.

Then everyone enters and Sachin asks Kavin: arey Kavin, ye Ishita aur Dushyant kahi dikhai nahi derahe hein?

Abhi: ha yaar Kavin, kya baat hein? kahi Dushyant ladne to nahi gaya Ishita se?

Kavin: kya sir aap bhi na! wo un dono ki kal raat ko meine dosti karva di.

Kavin tells everyone about the incident and that they took Spot to the vet and would reach any time soon.

Vineet looking at his buddy Purvi: aur sir, hum ladke thoda hi na jagadte hein. ye to ye billiya shuru hojati hein.

Purvi: kya bola tumne? Vineet k bache! tuje to mein chodungi nahi!

Purvi starts chasing Vineet and he runs behind Rajat. As she increases her speed towards Vineet, she slips and as she was about to fall, Rajat held her by her waist and this was their second eye-lock. They were looking very cute that Daya whispered to Abhijeet.

Daya: dekh boss, lagta hein inhe bhi teri tarha pyaar hogaya.

Abhijeet wispering back: kya yaar, sirf mein nahi yaha par inhone pyaar kisi or se bhi seekha.

Day: acha kisse, yaha to tere seva koi flirt nahi karta.

Abhijeet: humare Romeo Daya aur Juliet Shreya.

Daya: Abhijeet.

Sachin coughs and the two new love birds come out of their eye-lock. Purvi moves towards Vineet and kicks him on his leg.

Vineet: kya yaar, itna gussa? sehet k liye acha nahi. kyun Rajat sir theek kaha na?

Rajat looking here and there: haan acha nahi hein sehet k liye.

Purvi moves from there and smiles as she remembers what just happened. Purvi: haiye, sir kitne cute hein.

Shreya whose standing near her: kuch kaha tumne Purvi?

Purvi: nahi to, kuch nahi kaha maine.

Shreya: acha, muje laga tune abhi kaha k tume sir bohot cute lage.

Purvi: nahi esi koi baat nahi hein. meine esa kuch nahi kaha. ok!?

Shreya: haan tum kyun kaho gi.

Then Dushyant and Ishita enters. Everyone asks her if she is fine and about the kitten. Dushyant tells them that they have put Spot for adoption and are looking for a suitable home for Spot.

They all go back to work and soon a case is reported. As soon as the case is solved and Ishita, Shreya , Rajat and Dushyant are on the way back to the bureau.

Rajat: yaar main esa kya karoo k Purvi apne dil ki baat kehde muje?

Dushyant: easy.

Shreya: wo kaise?

Dushyant: aap Purvi ko apni dil ki baat bataiye, agar pyaar karti hein to haan jawab mein milega, aur agar na to thapad.

Rajat: kya yaar, thapad khila rahe ho. wo Ishita se bhi zor ka marti hein.

Dushyant: kya, iska thapad to mein ab tak nahi bhoola.

Ishita looks at him and gives the sorry look to Dushyant and he says: koi baat nahi, ab dost ban gaye to bhool hi jata hoon.

Ishita: Sir, mere paas idea hai!

Rajat: kya?

Shreya: jaldi batao kya idea hain?

Ishita: kyun na koi ladki aap ko pasand karne ki acting kare?

Shreya: matlab?

Ishita looking at all of them one at a time: agar koi ladki aap ko pasand karne ki acting kare, aur aap Shreya maam ko ahista ahista ignore kare to?

Rajat: to?

Dushyant: flop idea.

Shreya: nahi, idea acha hein. jaha tak main Purvi ko jaanti hoon wo curious hongi aur janne ki koshish karengi. aur jab usse pata chalega k wo aapse pyaar karti hein to wo zaroor apne dil ki feelings gusse mein bahar nikale gi.

Ishita: haan, par aapko sabse pehle unko thodi attention deni padegi.

Dushyant: arey yaar ye kya baat hui. attention mat do aur do bhi?

Ishita was about to reply, but when Shreya sensed that a fight was about to begin in between the two new friends, she answered.

Shreya: dekho, agar sir Purvi ko attention de aur phir slowly ignore karne lage, wo isbat ka to pata lagana chahengi na k achanak kya hogaya k sir muje attention nahi de rahe.

Dushyant: kya yaar tum ladkiyon ki baato ka to muje kuch samaj mein nahi ata, pur kiyonke it's for a good cause, I'll help you guys in this. ok?

Ishita: Thank you.

Rajat: par wo ladki kaun hogi jo hamri madad kare gi?

Shreya: hum do ladkiya, par mera to Purvi janti hein k mein Daya sir se... to bachti hein...

Dushyant: Ishita!

Ishita: kya? mein? mein nahi karsakti ye sab.

Dushyant: idea kiska tha?

Everyone: Ishita!

Ishita agrees and Dushyant says: theek hain kal plan ka pehla padao matlab plan no.1 Purvi ko zyada attention dena.

Shreya: plan no.1 to at least ek hafte k liye chale ga. Ishita be ready.

Ishita unwillingly: Ok!

The next day they get ready to execute their plan no.1

Rajat enters the bureau late and upon seeing Purvi , he goes towards her and says: Good morning Purvi,

Purvi: Good morning sir, aap aaj itne der se kyun aye?

Rajat: wo kal raat ko thodi tabyat theek nahi thi, iss liye aaj subah late jaga.( acting unwell )

Purvi: sir, aap theek to haina matlab ab aapki tabyat to theek hein na?

Rajat: haan ab thodi tabyat theek hein iss liye agaya kaam pe. waise kal jo hairstyle banaya tha wo zyada acha lagta hein tum pe, pur ye bhi acha hein.

Purvi smiles and says: jee sir wo hairstyle muje bhi bohot pasand hein.

Rajat: haan waise main coffee lene jaraha hoon cafeteria, tume kuch chaiye to bata do.

Purvi: nahi sir, thank you very much.

Rajat smiled at her and went away. Ishita came towards Purvi.

Ishita: ma'am sir kitne ache heina?

Purvi: haan, Ishu, sab ka kitna dihan rakhte hein.

Ishita: sir to kisi Prince charming se kam nahi.

At this Purvi got angry and scolded her

Purv in an angry tone: kya hein Ishita? tume kuch kaam nahi hein kya? har waqt bato mein lagi rehti ho? aur ye kya Prince Charming laga rakha hein?

Ishita: sorry ma'am.

Purvi: haan jao kaam karo.

Purvi talking to herself: is Ishita ki itni himmat, mere Rajat sir ko apna Prince charming kehti hein.

While going back to her desk, Ishita gives Shreya a smile. Then Shreya moves towards Purvi.

Shreya: kya yaar, itna gussa us bichari par kyun utar rahi ho?

Purvi was unknown that Rajat had already returned from cafeteria and that he was listening to their conversation.

Purvi: kya yaar, tumne suna na k wo Ishita mere Rajat sir ko apna prince bola rahi thi.

Shreya: haan to isme itni badi baat kya hein? wo thoda na janti hein k tum Rajat sir se pyaar karti ho. bichari ne bewaja daant kha li.

Purvi: acha, tum uspe bada tadas khati ho. agar esa Daya sir k bare mein bolti to?

Shreya: wo himmat hi nahi karpati, kyun k maine sab k samne apne dil ki baat kahi thi.

Purvi: yaar tume kuch kam nahi hein kya?

Shreya: heina, Daya sir k saath coffee peene jana hein.

Purvi: tu abi bhi unhe sir kehti hein?

Shreya: haan iss mein problem kya hein? office mein sir aur office k baad Daya!

Rajat enters holding two cups of coffee and Purvi is shocked as she had said she didn't need anything. Rajat turned towards Ishita and gave her the other cup. Purvi was feeling angry and then Rajat moved towards his desk.

Ishita self POV: Ishu ye tu nautak jo kar rahi hein na wo tuje marvaiga. kisne kaha tha k idea de? bhale kyun na tu ye sab Purvi ma'am k liye hi kar rahi ho, par unke expressions se lagta hein k tu to gayi.

* * *

Let's see what Purvi does in order to save her love.

Plz do tell me if any amendments has to be made.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Once again I am very thankful to all of you who have reviewed to my story and those who have loved it. Here we go the way, I'm sorry to say that I haven't included much of Rajvi scenes. A very big sorry for Rajvi fans._**

* * *

The same day in the bureau Daya and Abhijeet were chitchatting.

Abhijeet: yaar Daya, ab to tu shaadi kar hi le. akhir kitna intizaar karwayega Shreya se?heh?

Daya: wa yaar, shaadi to pehle tuje karleni chahiye na! tuje badi jalti hein meri shaadi karane ki?

Abhijeet: arey mein to karloonga, par tu buda hota jaraha hein.

Daya: kya boss, tu bhi na, jaise k tu jawan hota jaraha hein?

Abhijeet: chalo yaar bus aik kaam karte hein, Freddy se puchte hein. kyun?

Freddy: kya sir? maine sab kuch sunliya.

Daya: sun liya?

Freddy: haan aur mera kehna ye hein k ek hi din shaadi karlo. thik hein na?

Sachin: arey wah Freddy, ye to badi achi baat kahi tumne. ( looking at Abhijeet and Daya ) waise sir, jaldi shaadi kijiye, ab to hamse intizaar nahi hota aapdono ki shaadi pe nachne k liye.

Abhijeet: acha bachoo, itni jaldi hein to tum kyun shaadi nahi karlete?

Sachin giving them a smile: kya sir, aaplogo se pehle mein kaise ? hame to aapki shaadi dekhni hein.

Daya: haan haan wo din bhi ajayega.

They all go away from there except for Abhijeet and Daya. Daya: yaar Abhijeet, ab muje lagta hein k hame aur intizaar nahi karna chahiye.

Abhijeet: haan yaar, akhir kab tak yun akele zindagi katenge? mein to aaj hi Taarika jee se baat karoonga. tum bhi karlena.

Dya: haan yaar.

After a while, a case is reported and Daya, Shreya, Ishita and Rajat leaves for the crime scene together. On the way,

Ishita: Shreya ma'am aapko kya lagta hein hamara plan kamyab hoga?

Daya: kaisa plan? ye tum kis plan k baare mein baat kar rahi ho?

Shreya explains everything to him and asks him for a promise that he won't reveal it to anyone and he promised her.

Daya self POV: kitna dihaan rakhti hein Shreya dusro ka, isko bhi to haq hein khush rehne ka aur mein aaj ise wo bataonga jo ye itne saalo se sunna chahti thi.

Shreya: Ishita tum fikar mat karo, hamara plan zaroor kamyaab hoga. Shreya gives Ishita her warmest smile and Ishita feels good.

Rajat: arey Purvi ka phone hein.

Ishita: sir pick up karlijiye.

Rajat picks up the call and Purvi asks him

Purvi: Rajat sir aap kaha hein?

Rajat: kyun kya hua?

Purvi: nahi wo jab mein cafeteria se wapas ayee to aap kahi bhi nahi dikhe aur Shreya bhi nahi hein.

Rajat: o, wo achanak ek case agaya to hum, yaani mein Shreya, Daya sir aur Ishita ( with lots of love in his voice ) crime scene k liye nikal pade.

Purvi boiling with anger after listening to shita's name but then: acha wo agar aaplogon ko agar help chahiye to muje call kardena plz!

Rajat: arey tum bilkul tension mat lo, mein aur kise phone karoonga siwaye tumhare agar muje help chahiye ho.

Purvi smiles hearing this and Rajat says: waise tum yuhi muskurao, badi achi lagti ho.

Purvi cuts the call and after hanging up the phone, Rajat notices that both Shreya and Ishita were laughing at him and Daya started teasing him.

Daya: kya boss, tum to bade age nikal gaye han?

Rajat smiles and blushes.

Ishita: waise sir, aap itne romantic hoge muje pata nahi tha. you are so cute.

At this Shreya gives her a look that Ishita was like what did I say. Then Ishita said: I mean meine kabi kisi ko kisi se ese pyaar ka izhaar karte hue nahi dekha.

Shreya: kya Ishu yaha to kehdia, lekin Purvi k samne mat kehna kyun k agar usne sunliya to tu to gayi.

They reached the crime scene and saw no one else except for someone lying there. When they reached near that person, it was headless and some other parts of the body such as an arm and a leg were missing, Ishita screamed. Daya asked Shreya to take her away as she couldn't take it. Shreya took Ishita back to the bureau and everyone gathered around to see what hapened.

Sachin: arey Ishita aur Shreya tum dono? tum dono to Daya sir aur Rjat k saath the na?

Shreya: haan wo waha laash ki bohot buri haalat thi aur Ishita ki tabyat achanak kharab hogayi. Purvi tum aur Sachin sir plz jake unki madad karo. Daya sir ne tum dono ko bholaya hein.

Purvi was feeling so happy that now she could be around Rajat and they left from there. Dushyant had gone outside to meet his informer and when he and Kavin returned, they were shocked to see Ishita vomiting.

Kavin: arey ise kya hogaya?

Shreya told him everything and Dushyant got tensed.

Dushyant: arey to isey doctor k paas leke chalo.

Shreya: uski zaroorat nahi hey sir, wo Dr. Taarika ko maine kehdiya wo apne saath kuch medicines lati hogi.

Dushyant: usey kitna time lagega?

Just then Taarika entered and said: Dushyant Shreya mein yaha hoon.

She hands the medicines to Shreya and Dushyant takes it from her and makes Ishita drink it.

Taarika: arey tum log itni tension mut lo, wo hosakta hein k uss laash ki bad smell ki waja se isko takleef hui hogi.

Shreya: haan taarika, smell to bohut kharab thi, muje bhi ultiya arahi thi, lekin lagta hein k Ishita ko abi tak adat nahi padi.

Taarika laughs a bit at this: haan Shreya, pehli bar to sabko problem hoti hein .

Abhijeet sees Taarika and comes forward. Abhijeet: arey wah, taarika jee aap?

Taarika smiles upon seeing him: haan Abhijeet, kyun mein nahi asakti kya?

Abhijeet: kya baat kar rahi hein aap? mein to chahta hi yahi hoon k aapka chand sa chehra roz dikhne ko mile. lekin aap hi hein k humse hamesha door rehte hein.

Dr. Salunkhe jumps in: wa bai hamara chehra dkhna ka mann kyun nahi karta aapka?

Abhijeet whispering to himself: kabab mein time being loud: kya? kaisi baat kar rahe hein aap? aap to CID ki shaan hein kyun bhai?

Everyone: haan sir.

Dr. Salunkhe: bhai mein to yaha is bachi se milne aya tha, suna k tabyat kharab haogayi iski? ( looking at Ishita )

Ishita gives him a weak smile and he asks: kaisi ho ab Ishita?

Ishita: jee sir mein ab pehle se behtar hoon.

Abhijeet: bhai muje kuch zaroori kehna hein, suno jab aaj Daya wapas ayega to muje aur Daya ko aapke saamne kisi se bohot zaroori baat karni hein.

Kavin: arey sir aisi kya baat hein k sab ko majood hona hein?

Abhijeet: bas wo to tab pata chale ga.( turning to Taarika ) aap plz zaroor ana kyun k aapk bina ye baat nahi hosakti.

Taarika smiles and she leaves from there with Dr. Salunkhe.

On the other hand, Purvi and Sachin reaches the crime scene. A smile comes across Purvi's face and Sachin notices it.

Sachin: wah yaar Purvi tumhare chehre pe ye itne serious time pe muskan? kya baat hain?

Purvi: kuch bi nahi. she moves towards Rajat and says: hi sir.

Rajat: arey kya baat hain, itni jaldi pahunch gaye?

Sachin: kya bato, sare raste pe kehrehi thi k tez gadi chalao taz chalao. pagal kardiya isne muje.

Daya: haan bai wo to karegi hi na.

Rajat was about to talk to Purvi but Daya signaled him to start ignoring her as he also became a part of the gang.

Daya: Rajat, tum yaha dekho k koi hain k nahi? aur haan, apne apne masks pehnlo kyun k laash k paas se bohot tez aur gandi smell arahi hein. main nahi chahta k kisi ko bhi takleef ho Ishita k jaise.

Rajat trying to annoy Purvi: haan sir, us bichari ki to halat bohot kharab hogayi thi. koi phone kar k uski puch tach karlo.

Purvi saying all of a sudden: nahi uski zaroorat nahi hein.

Everyone looked at her shockingly. Purvi: wo Dr. Taarika ne usk liye medicines ladiye the aur Shreya ne bi muje text kark boldiya tha.

Rajat smiles at this and they get to work. They try to find any clue, but all efforts are in vain. They take the body to the lab and Salunkhe tells them that the man's body parts were cut off using different weapons and that the man was around in his forties. They try to match his fingerprints with their criminal data, but are not able to find anything.

Kavin: aisa karte hein k missing records mein dekhte hein k agar koi gum hua ho? Vansh, jaak police record check karo, hosakta hain kuch miljaye.

Vansh: yes sir, main abi dekhta hoon.

Dr. Salunkhe looks at his watch and says: yaar chalo sab, wo Abhijeet ne hum sab ko bolaya tha aur isk baad hum sab ko ghar bhi jaana chahiye, der bohot hogayi.

They all reach the bureau and after a while, Vansh also reaches the bureau.

Vansh heading towards ACP: sir, yaha iss list mein do teen log hein jo kaafi milte julte hein iss laash k description se.

ACP was about to take the record from his hands when Abhijeet takes it and says: dekho kaam bohot hogaya aur ab jo mein aur Daya announce karne wale hein, usey suno.

Daya signals Abhijeet that you first and he is like OK! Abhijeet goes towards Taarika and holds her hand. He kneels down and says: Taarika jee, aap to meri dil ki baat janti hein k mein aapse bohot pyaar karta hoon aur main aapse ye puchna chahta hoon k kya aap mujse shaadi karengi?

Taarika stands there shocked and happy at the same time, she has no idea what to say and has a few tears in her eyes. Abhijeet still waiting for the answer: dekho, agar tumhara jawab na hein to bi I am fine, aur haan plz jawab jaldi dena kyun k mere ghutno mein bohut dard horaha hein.

Everyone starts laughing including Taarika and she replies: haan of course Abhijeet mein tumse shaadi karungi.

Abhijeet puts a diamond ring in her finger and says: chal bhai tere liye to bhabi agyi ab teri baari.

Everyone starts shouting and becomes very happy. Daya goes towards Shreya and Shreya is so shocked that she can't move. Her heart starts beating faster and Daya says: dekho Shreya, main jaanta hoon k tum mujse pyaar karti ho aur tum meri taraf se bi ye sunne k liye taras rahi thi k I LOVE YOU Shreya! maine bohot baar koshish ki k tumhe ye bata doon lekin himmat hi nahi ho payi. darta tha k tumhara jawab kya hoga.

Shreya in tears: par sir, maine to hamesha apna pyaar jataya hein phir itni der kyun?

Daya : main jaanta hoon Shreya par aaj mein tumse kehna chahta hoon k mujse shaadi karlo.

Shreya smiles and he hugs her. Watching this, everyone's eyes becomes teary including ACP sir.

ACP : chalo, muje meri bahue milgayi aur beto ki zimewariyo se muft hogaya. Daya, Abhijeet, tum dono ne aaj muje bohut khushi di.

Purvi goes and hugs Shreya and Taarika and says: dekho mein pehle se batadoon k mein ladko ki side se hoon haan.

Shreya: arey ye kya? tume to meri side leni chahiye na!

Purvi: arey agar meine teri side leli to mere bhai kya karenge? aur jute to muje churane heina.

Rajat: Shreya, tum apne aapko akela mat samjho, main hoona tere saath.

Sachin: arey bhai ab se decide kardiya kya?

Divya: esa karte hein k sab teams ab se hi banadete hein, kya pata phir confusion naho.

Kavin: arey ruko, pehle ye case solve hojaye phir engagement ki party hogi aur phir inki shaadi.

Dushyant: kya yaar, in ladkiyon ko aaj tak samja paya k tum samjane pe lag gaye. Arey agle to Rajat ki shaadi hogina? kyun k ye agle number mein ata hein.

Shreya: haan, aapke liye bhi ladki dhoondhna shuru karlete hein, kyun Purvi?

* * *

Let's see what happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am trying to update the chapters as soon as possible cuz If college starts it will be near to impossible._**

* * *

The same night everyone left the bureau except for Rajat, Dushyant, Daya, Shreya and Ishita.

Daya: Ishita, tumhe ghar jana chahiye. tumhari tabyat bhi thik nahi hein.

Shreya: haan meine bhi ise yahi kaha k ye chali jaye, lekin nahi. isey to plan discuss karna hein.

Ishita: nahi ma'am, mein bilkul thik hoon. wo to medicines jo Taarika jee leke ayi thi, usse bohot aram mila muje.

Dushyant: waise sir aap log chinta mat kijiye, mein phir isey drop karloonga.

Ishita to Dushyant: Thank you sir.

Dushyant: arey ab to hum good friends hein to dosti mein no sorry and no thank you.

All smiles watching the two new friends talking so happily and caring for each other.

Rajat: dekho, Purvi pe kuch to asar pad raha hein, par ab age kya kare?

Shreya: idea!

Everyone together: kya? jaldi batao.

Shreya: Ishita tum kal office nahi aogi.

Ishita: kya? par ma'am...

Shreya: pehle suno to. dekho tum kal leave logi aur haan Rajat bhai aap kal office ayenge lekin phir afternoon ko leave lenge.

Rajat: par kyun?

Daya: arey yaar pehle suno to.

Rajat: acha theek hein.

Shreya tells them about her plan and everyone agrees to it.

Ishita: par ma'am mein kal ghar pe?

Dushyant: kya yaar, plan ka idea to tera tha, ab jo Shreya kehrahi hein wo kar.

Ishita: thik hein, ab chale?

Daya: sab log gadi aram se chalana, bohot raat ho chuki hein.

Everyone goes away, but he calls Shreya.

Daya: Shreya, chalo mein tume drop karloonga.

Shreya smiles and they both leave together. Dushyant drops Ishita.

Ishita: acha kal milte hein.

Dushyant: kya kal milte hein? kal to tum bureau nahi ane wali na?

Ishita: haan, or ghar pe kitna boring hoga.

Dushyant smiles seeing the way she complains and leaves from there. The other day everyone arrives and Purvi notices that both Ishita and Rajat are not there. She goes towards Sachin.

Purvi: sir, ye Rajat sir or Ishita dikhai nahi derahe?

Sachin smiles: kyun kuch kaam tha kya?

Purvi: nahi wo sir ko file deni thi or Ishita ki kal tabyat thik nahi thi to isiliye pucha. wo kaha hein?

Sachin: arey muje kaise pata hoga?

Then Rajat enters and she rushes towards him. Shreya signals Dushyant to be ready for his part .

Purvi: arey sir, aap itne der se kyun aye aaj?

As soon as Rajat was about to answer. Dushyant: arey yaar, meine tuje kitne call karne ki koshish ki or tum ho k phone hi nahi utha rahe ho. kahi kisi ladki ka maamla to nahi?

Rajat : kya yaar tu bhi na. waise kyun muje phone kar rahe the?

Rajat moves towards Dushyant ignoring Purvi. Purvi is completely shocked by his behavior.

Dushyant: yaar ye file ka kuch samaj mein nahi araha tha to socha k tumse puch loo.

Rajat: acha do muje.

Rajat takes the file from Dushyant's hand and moves to his desk. Purvi follows him to his desk. Rajat still ignoring her.

Purvi: sir.

Rajat not looking up from his file: haan bolo.

Purvi makes the haaaw look: sir mein aapse kuch kehna chati thi.

Rajat: haan bolo.

As Purvi was abt to speak further, Shreya messages him and he reads the message. Purvi is boiling in anger and thinks: bas muje nahi baat karni. mein baat kar rahi hoon or aap kabhi file to kabhi phone.

She moves from their and as Rajat finishes reading the text, he turns around and finds Purvi nowhere. He smiles and moves out of the bureau. Purvi is shocked that he didn't even come to ask her what she wanted to say

She goes towards Shreya. Purvi: Shreya, ye sir kaha gaye?

Shreya: pata nahi.

Purvi: ye Ishita kaha hein?

Shreya: wo uski tabyat bohot kharab hogayi thi to Rajat sir ne usse chuti lene k liye kaha. wo to nahi maan rahi thi. kehrahi thi k ghar mein bore hojayegi, phir Rajat sir ne usse kaha k wo usse milne hein k ussey milne gaye ho?

Purvi in an angry tone: acha theek hein.

Shreya, Dushyant and Daya tries to control their laughter and move from their. Purvi calls Rajat, but he doesn't pick up her calls. Yet she keeps trying. Divya comes towards her.

Divya: ma'am, ye file meine pura karliya. Rajat sir ne Ishita k liye diya tha, par kyun k wo aaj nahi ayi to unhone mujse kaha pura karne k liye aur aap ko check karadoon.

Purvi almost in tears: kya hein? kya Rajat sir Rajat sir laga rakha hein? jab ye Ishita ka kaam hein to muje kyun derahi ho? jake uske Rajat sir ko dona.

Divya is completely shocked at Purvi's behavior and moves from there afraid that if she stayed there for another minute, she would be dead. Shreya moves towards Purvi.

Shreya: dekho isse pehle k Rajat sir tumse dur hojaye, tum unhe apne dil ki baat batado.

Purvi just listens to it and decides that no matter what happens, she will tell him about her feelings.

ACP comes out of his cabin after receiving a call: sab meri baat ghor se suno,

Everyone gathers around ACP.

ACP: kal jo hame ek laash mili thi, uske barey mein to ab tak kuch zyada pata nahi chala, lekin... muje abhi abhi ek call aya or pata chala k kisi insaan k kuch jism k tukre mile hein. Daya, tum jaldi se Rajat ko phone lagao or bulao usey wapas.

Daya: par sir, hum sab log kafi heina.

ACP: nahi Daya, Ishita kobhi wapas bolana hoga.

Abhijeet: par kyun sir, hum sab heina.

ACP: dekho Abhijeet, muje lagta hein k koi hume ghumrah karne ki koshish kar raha hein. Abhijeet, tum Ishita, Dushyant aur Mayur saath mein usi jagah jaoge jaha par usdin hame laash mili thi. Waha se hosakta hein k kuch saboot miley. Daya, tum Shreya, Purvi aur Rajat saath mein jao.

They agree and then ACP speaks: Daya, saath mein Freddy ko bhi leke jao.

Kavin: par sir, mein, Divya, Vansh aur baaki sab kya karenge?

ACP: tum log yahi par hi rahoge mere saath. wo DCP aney wala hein.

Divya: kya? par sir wo kyun ?

Pankaj: jasoosi karne ayenge aur kya?

ACP: aur do teen suna k chale bhi jayenge.

Rajat arrives the bureau along with Ishita and Purvi gets very angry seeing them together.

Purvi: Ishita, jaldi jao niche, Abhijeet sir tumhara intizaar kar rahe hein.

Ishita: jee ma'am. bye sir.

Rajat says bye to her and Purvi calls for him.

Purvi: sir, meine aapko kitni baar call kiya, par aap phone nahi utha rahe the.

Rajat: kya Purvi?

Purvi: dekhiye sir, aap us Ishita k saath the, no problem, par phone kyun nahi utha rahe the?

Rajat: wo... mein..

Purvi didn't let him complete his sentense and said: aapko phone to pick karlena chahiye tha na, muje pata hein k aap us Ishita k piche pura din ghum te rehte hein. muje ye sab pasand nahi hein jab aap usk liye muje ignore karte hein.

Rajat: ek minute Purvi, tumhe ho kya gaya, han? kitna ajeeb sa behave kar rahi ho?

Purvi: bas ab mein or chup nahi rehsakti. mein aapko sab kuch batadoongi.

Rajat smiles and thinks: ab bol bhi do.

Purvi: dekhiye sir, meine aapse bohot baar kehne ki koshish ki, lekin aap.

Rajat: kya yaar? meine kitni baar tumse pehle kaha k hum dono ache dost hein, tum muje bureau k bahir sir mat bolaya karo.

Purvi: aap topic na change kijiye kyun k muje pata hein, or hum bureau mein hi hein.

Rajat smiles and she gets more angry: sir, muje aapse kuch kehna hein, aap sunenge k nahi?

Rajat: haan haan bolona.

Purvi: sir mein aapse...

As soon as she was about to express her feelings, Shreya entered.

Shreya: arey, tum log yaha ho? Daya sir kitne gusse mein hein. kehrahe hein k agar ana hein to aao, warna yahi par hi raho.

Rajat and Purvi: arahe hein.

They go to the crime scene and again they find no one except for a bag which had lots of blood on it.

Daya: ye dekho, yaha par bhi koi nahi hein.

Shreya: haan sir, aas paas koi bhi nahi hein, hame pata kaise chalega k phone kisne kiya?

Daya: dhhondte hein, shayad kuch miljaye?

They all get in search of evidence and on the other hand...

Abhijeet: dekho, yaha kuchna kuch zaroor milega.

Dushyant starts teasing Ishita. Dushyant: kyun Ishita, meine to laash nahi dekhi, par Shreya se suna k laash ki bohot hi zyada kharab halaat thi?

Ishita: dekhiye sir, aap plz uske baare mein baat na kariye. muje uncomfortable feel hote hein.

Dushyant pretending that he didn't hear anything: us laash ka sir, ek haath aur ek per kata hua tha?

Ishita: sir, plzz hum kaam k baad baat kare?

Dushyant: uss laash k baaki k tukre pata nahi kis halat mein Daya sir ko mile hongena?

Ishita: Abhijeet sir!

Abhijeet: haan, kya hua Ishita?

Ishita: sir, ye dekhiye, yaha par kuch hein.

Abhijeet moves towards Ishita and they notice a CD which they hadn't before. They took the CD and looked for more clues for a while and when they couldn't find anything, they left the place.

On the other hand, when the team opened the bag, they found the remaining parts of the body. They tried to look for more clues, but found nothing except for a letter. Purvi found the letter on the ground and called everyone. When Rajat was taking the letter from Purvi's han, she gave it to Freddy.

Freddy read the letter aloud: tum CID wale apne aapko bohot shatir samajte ho? dekhte hein k mujtak kaise punchte ho.

Freddy: arey sir, ye to bohot hi besharam nikla. hame dhamki deta hein.

Daya: koi baat nahi Freddy, iske burey din aaj se shoroo.

Rajat: dekhte hein k kab tak bachta hein.

They take the rmains and whatever they found to the lab.

In the bureau...

Kavin: acha hoga k DCP k jane k baad hi sablog wapis aye warna agar saboot nahi mila to..

Pankaj: haan sir. bohot hi gadbad hojayegi.

Nikhil: waise bhi DCP sir ko bhana chahiye, hum pe ungli uthane ka.

Kavin: haan Nikhil aur aaj to mauke ka zaroor wo zabardast faida uthayenge.

Then DCP Chitrole enters and starts without even letting others greet him. As he entered: kya horaha he Pradhyuman?

ACP: sir, aap?

DCP: kyun bataya to tha k aaj aonga. ye ho kya raha hein?

ACP: kya sir?

DCP: itney nadaan banne ki koshish mat karo? ek case solve nahi horaha tum logo se? kya? kar kya rahe ho?

ACP: sir humari koshish jari hein.

DCP: agar kuch ho nahi raha to batado. nayi team boladi jayegi.

Kavin: sir, hum apni puri koshish kar rahe hein.

Then the rest of them entered and as soon as they saw DCP, they tried to exit from there.

Daya: Abhijeet niklo yaha se.

DCP: ruko, tum log kaha jarahe ho?

Abhijeet: nahi sir, hum to yahi arahe hein.

DCP: tum logo kya laga k muje nahi pata yaha kya horaha hein?

Abhijeet: dekhiye sir, hum apni puri koshish kar rahe hein.

Daya: dekhiye sir, hame saboot mile hein or hum jald se jald ye case solve karlenge.

DCP: kya? saboot milgaya?

Daya: haan sir.

DCP: theek hein, mein chalta hoon.

ACP: ye buda satya gaya hein. ye jaanta hein k agar hamre paas sabot hein to ye kuch nahi keh payega.

Everyone laughs at this and Ishita speaks: sir, wo hame crime scece se ek CD mili hein ( looking at Rajat ) sir aap logo ko?

Purvi in anger: haan , hame ek chitti mili hein.

ACP reads the letter and asks Mayur to play the CD. Everyone gathers around and they see a man dressed in black and wearing a hat, his face cannot be seen clearly.

The man: kyun ACP saab, kaisa laga tofa? ab kya haina, muje to bohot maza ta hein khoon dekh ke. Meine to suna tha k aapk officers bohot hi kabil hein or koi bhi aapse bach nahi sakta. arey mein to bohot hi aram se betha hoon, coffee peeraha hoon, aap bhi ! chalo, agli baari ap mese kisi ki hosakti hain. ye to trailer tha, picture to abhi baki hein mere dost... ek minute, aap mere dost? nana! picture abhi baaki hein dushmano!The man laughs at this.

Kavin: sir, ye to koi pagal lagraha hein muje.

Daya: haan sir, log so baar sochte hein humse panga lene se pehle.

Abhijeet: haan sir. isko ab jald se jald pakadna hoga. hosakta hain k kisi or ki bhi jaan khatre mein ho.

ACP: agli baari, hum meinse kisi ki hi hein.

Daya: sir iska matlab wo ham mese kisi ko...

ACP: haan Daya, isse pehle ye kuch kare, hame isey pakadna hoga. Sab kaam pe lag jao.

They try to find out about the warehouse from where the guy had sent the CD. They reach the warehouse and find the place filled with blood.

Abhijeet: Daya, lagta hein wo apne kaam ko yahi par hi anjaam deta hein.

Daya: haan Abhijeet. Shreya, Purvi, Nikhil dhundo kuch milta hein kya.

They all start searching and Nikhil finds some pictures in a drawer.

Nikhil: sir, yaha aiye.

They get to Nikhil and he shows them the pictures.

Abhijeet: my god! ye to...

Daya: yaar ye picture mein to ye HD hein. ( guys remember HD, that villain? )

Nikhil: haan sir par isey to hamne..

Daya: haan ye marchuka hein, par iske saath photo mein ye kaun hein?

Abhijeet, ye to iska bhateeja heina?

Daya: ab samaj mein aya.

Then someone tries to attack him and Abhijeet grabs the person by his neck and he unveils the mask.

Abhijeet: tum sahi kehrahe the.

Daya to the guy: kyun kiya ha? batao!

The guy laughs: hahahah! maza ata hein or tum logo se badla lena tha.

Abhijeet: pagal hogaye ho tum. tumhara faisla to ab adaalat hi karegi.

They take the guy away, and return to the bureau.

Daya: wah sir! ab agar wo DCP abhi ajaye to ab koi problem nahi hein.

Abhijeet: kya bol rahe ho Daya? itne ache mauke pe us manhoos ko kyun bolarahe ho? hein?

Rajat: sir, ye case bhi solve hogaya. ab to party banti hai kyun sir ( turning to ACP )

ACP: haan haan kyun nahi. kyun Daya or Abhijeet, sagai ki ceremony kab hein?

Abhijeet: sir kal hi karlete hein. kyun Daya?

Daya: kya yaar, itni jaldi? tayari kaise hogi?

Purvi and Rajat together: fikar mat karo hum heina.

They both look at each other and smiles.

Kavin: theek hein, decide karlo, ladke wale kaun or ladki wale kaun.

ACP: chalo jaldi se decide karlo kyun k hall bhi book karna hein.

Ishita: sir wo main or Dushyant sir karlenge.

Dushyant: mar gaya!

Ishita: chalo. par haan mein Shreya ma'am or Dr. Taarika ki taraf se hoon.

Kavin: theek hain tum pehle booking to karlo.

Ishita books the hall and tells them that they need to go to see if it's exactly what they want.

Purvi: mein to hoon Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki taraf se hoon.

Shreya: kya?tum muje chod ke inka side lerahi ho? apni sahili ka nahi?

Purvi: tumhari sahali honese pehle mein inki behn hoon.

Abhijeet: arey Purvi tumne to hamey khush kardia.

Shreya: to hamare side pe kaun hoga?

Taarika enters with Salunkhe.

Taarika: ye to unfair heina?

Rajat: arey mein hoona, mein tum logon ka side leta hoon.

Taarika: haan, par ladkiya to ek side pe or ladke to dusre side pe hone chahiye na.

Shreya: koi baat nahi hamare side pe Ishita hein aur Rajat sir bhi hein. ( trying to annoy Purvi )

Purvi: I don't care!

Kavin: bhai hum to ladko ki taraf se hein.

Taarika: hum? kaun hum?

Kavin: mein or Dushyant.

Shreya: sarey k sarey ladko ki taraf se hein, hamara kya hoga?

Sachin: arey tum log tension kyun lete ho? mein or Divya ladkyo ki taraf se hojayenge. kyun Divya?

Divya: haan sir, kyun nahi.

Pankaj: bhai hum to barati hein, khana jo khane ko milega.

They all laugh at this and Freddy also decides to be from the boy's side.

Vansh: vah mein bhi hoon ladko ki taraf se.

Shreya: ye unfair hein, sab ke sab ladko ki taraf se.

Taarika: haan or hamari taraf se to sirf... ( she counts ) 4 log hein or tum logo ki taraf se... ( counts again ) 6 log hein.

Mayur: ma'am mein or Karan heina aapki taraf se.

Nikhil: mein to sab jante hein k Daya sir ki taraf se hoon.

ACP: lo bhai teams tayar hogayi. mein to hoon hi dulho ka baap.

Then Dr. Salunkhe enters: bhai Pradhyuman, tu mera dost hoga, lekin mein to in bachio ki taraf se hoon.

Ishita calls Rajat and when he sees the caller ID, he says: ek minute, Ishita ka phone hein.

Purvi gets very angry at this and takes the phone fromRajat's hands.

Purvi: hello,

Ishita looks at the phone in case she has dialled the wrong number: Hello, ma'am aap? meine to Rajat sir ko phone kiya tha.

Purvi: haan ye unka phone hein. batao kya hua.

Ishita hesitates.

Purvi: dekho hum ladke wale hein to decide bhi to hame karna chahiye or hamri pasand ka sabkuch hona chahiyena.

Ishita: haan wo hall book hogaya or bas decoration karna hein.

Purvi: theek hein hum ate hein.

She tells everyone that the hall is booked and that it has to be decorated .

ACP: bhai tum bache log jao or Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet, Salunkhe aur Taarika yahi par hi rahenge.

They all leave for the hall and they saw that the hall that Ishita and Dushyant booked was quite big and it was suitable, but Purvi...

Purvi: haan theek hein par agar thoda bada hall miljata to...

Rajat: arey isse bada hall to shaadi k liye hi theek rahegana.

Purvi gives him the uske chamche mat bano wala look and he keeps quiet. They all start decorating the hall and when Purvi and Rajat are the only ones left for the decoration, Purvi goes towards Rajat.

Purvi: Rajat, muje aapse kuch kehna hein.

Rajat: haan bolona.

Purvi: muje pata nahi k main kaise kahoo, par phir bhi mein kehna chati hoon.

Rajat: haan bolona. mein sun raha hoon.

Purvi: muje aapke saath time bitana acha lagta hein, par aap jab us Ishita k saath hote hein to muje bohot bura lagta hein. Meine Shreya se bhi poocha k aisa kyun or usne kaha k muje pyaar hogaya.

Rajat: hmm to mein kaisi madat karoo tumhari?

Purvi: Rajat... muje aapse pyaar hogaya. I LOVE YOU. mein nahi jaanti k kya aapke dil mein mereliye feelings hein bhi ya nahi, par mein aapse pyaar karti hoon agar aap na bhi kahenge to it's ok par mera ye aapse kehna bohot zaroori tha kyun k Icouldn't hold on to my feelings anymore. Purvi takes a long breath and looks at him wondering what he would say.

Rajat smiles: kya Purvi, itni der lagadi tumne is baat ko kehne mein. sach kahoo to I Love you too. He hugs her and she has the tears of happiness in her eyes.

There everyone was standing watching them and they started to clap. Rajat and Purvi came out of their own world upon hearing the claps of their colleges.

Dushyant: arey wah, Ishu, tera plan to kamyab hogaya.

Purvi: kaisa plan?

Dushyant and Rajat explains to her everything. Purvi moves towards Ishita.

Purvi: I am so sorry Ishu, meine tumhare saath itna rudely behave kiya aur tum to meri hi help kar rahi thi.

Ishita smiles and Purvi gives her a hug.

Divya: ma'am kyun na aap bhi kal sagayi kardo?

Rajat: itni jaldi?

Divya: mazak kar rahi hoon sir.

Kavin: bhai decoration to hogayi, ab chalte hein, kal jaldi ana hoga.

Rajat: haan yaar. jaldi to ana hein lekin apni teams k saath.

* * *

You guys are invited for Dareya's and Abhirika's engagement as there will be lots of love and masti to notice.

Guys whoever has commented I thanks them cuz ur reviews keep me going and I respect ur comments a lot. I don't feel bad on ur opinions. I hope u enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I welcome all of you to our Abhirika's and Dareya's engagement. If you are baraati then welcome and plzzyada nakhre na kare or agar aap meri tarah ladkyo ki taraf se hein to plz aap bhi zyada nakhre na ! Just juckings! **_

_**Well welcome you all from the bottom of my heart. You will be seeing me in this chapter but not any others and you might find yourself in a mehman, either baraati ya hamre side se.**_

* * *

It's already the day of our Abhirika's and Dareya's engagement. I woke up early since I am from the girl's side, actually not really early. I called Ishita dii and they were all already ready. I was the only one who was late. You see the problem is I love sleeping a lot and it is impossible for me to wake up so early. The next thing is that even though I will not be applying makeup, it takes time for me to get ready. or aaj to hamari Shreya dii or Taarika dii ki sagayi hei, to aaj to khoob tayar hok jaana hein, bas issi liye late hogayi. Shreya dii ne phone kiya or pucha k mein engagemen hall k liye nikli hoon ya nahi, or jab unhe pata chala k mein abhi tak ghar mein hoon to obviously wo naraz hogayi. unhe khush karne k liye mein usi waqt ghar se nikal gayi.

ye lo mein pohonch gayi, I hope muje dekhte hi Divya dii Ishita dii or baaki sab dante na. mein andar ja rahi hoon, ladkyo ki side wle sab andar ghuso chup chap kyun k agar kisi ne notice kiya to hame daant padegi. ladke wale to ladke k saath ayenge na!

I just entered and there Ishita dii noticed me.

Ishita: kya yaar, aloo tu itni late hogayi?

Me: ALOO! don't call me that aapko pata hein muje acha nahi lagta, aap muje sharry bula sakti hein.

Divya: arey ek to late ayi or upar se complain?

Me: jo bhi ho, meine koshish ki thi jaldi ane ki par..

Rajat: arey Sharry, ye kya halat banayi hein tumne?

Me: kyun kya hua?

Ishita: chalo mere saath.

She takes me to the room and starts applying foundation on my face and I can hear Divya dii shouting.

Divya: suno ladkyo, ladke wale aate hi honge. khoob khatir dari karna, samaj rahi ho na?

Questioning in a naughty way and I can feel that you guys are up to something not good.

Monalisa ( it's you Monalisa Bhakta, cuz u were the first to review from girl's side ): haan kyun nahi khub khatirdari karenge hum baratyon ki.( laughing )

Rajat: haan par kya heina, baratyon mein koi bohot khaas bhi hein, to uska thoda dihan rakhajaye.

Mayur: haan kyun k wo hamri Rajat sir k pyaar ka maamla hein na.

Rajat: ruk tuje mein batata hoon.

And there the noice of their running around chasing each other. I wish I could go out righ now, par as you know I'm being held here and now that I saw myself in the mirror,

Me: dii ye kuch zyada nahi hogaya?

Ishita: chup kar, kuch zyada nahi hein, chal ja dekh sab log agaye kya.

Me: kaun sab log?

Ishita: arey ladko ki taraf se.

Me: haan mein dekhti hoon.

I came out of the room asking each and there Rajat sir is explaining to everyone.

Rajat: dekho jo bhi ho, Purvi ko koi tang nahi karega aur haan zyada shararat nahi kyun k aaj nahi Sangget hein or na hi joote churane hein. samjhe?

We all nod in agreement.

Raveena: inko kya pata k hum unki kitni khatirdaari karne wale hein.( it's you raveena. negi 161 )

Me: haan waise bhi ye mauka barbar thoda hi na aata hein.

Sundas: waise agar hame kuch karna hein to planning to karni hogi na! ( dream princess )

Shilpa: haan to chalte hein kahi par takey planning hojaye na. ( Shilpa. patte 1 )

Monalisa: haan chalo.

Here we are planning something to annoy the barati and on the other side Iguess ladke wale tayar hi nahi hein. Leave us alone and go and see ladke wale kya kar rahe hein.

Abhijeet wakes up early and calls Daya.

Abhijeet: Daya tum tayar ho ya nahi?

Daya: haan yaar bas abhi tayaar hogaya.

Abhijeet: haan wo Dushyant or baaki sab hame pick karne k liye arahe hein.

Daya: kyaan yaar unko takleef lene ki kya zaroorat thi?

Abhijeet: wo hamare expressions dekhna chahte hein or kuch nahi. mein apni behn Purvi ko phone karta hoon.

Daya: tumahari behn? wo meri bhi behn hein.

Abhijeet: acha theek hein yaar.

He calls Purvi and to his surprise she has already gotten ready and was about to leave.

Purvi: bhai mein bas nikal ne wali thi jab Nikhil ka phone aya or usne kaha k saath nikalte hein, bas mein unhi ka intizaar kar rahi hoon.

Abhijeet: acha theek hein.

Purvi: bhai lagta hein k Dushyant sir or baki sab agaye, hum bas thodi der mein pohnch jayenge. Daya bhai ko Nikhil or Kavin sir pick karne jarahe hein or hum hall k baahir car park mein unka intizaar karlenge.

Abhijeet: acha theek hein.

Purvi is wearing a beautiful dress and looks very beautiful. She goes down and meets Dushyant, Pankaj and Vansh.

Dushyant: jaldi karo Purvi, late horaha hein.

Purvi: arey hum ladke wale hein, hame der to lage gi.

Vansh: actually baat ye hein k Dushyant sir ne Kavin sir k saath race lagaya hein k hum Abhijeet sir ko leke pehle ponchenge.

Purvi: seriously? vaise mein kaise lag rahi hoon?

Dushyant: theek lag rahi ho.

Purvi takes out her phone as she gets into the car.

Purvi: hello, Anushka? ( Anushka Kapoor )

Anushka: jee Purvi dii?

Purvi: haan mein bol rahi hoon. tum tayar ho ya nahi?

Anushka: jee bas mein nikal gayi hoon.

Purvi: acha theek hein hamara intizaar car park mein karna, hum bas ponchte hi honge.

Anushka: jee theek hein.

They reach Abhijeet sir's house and pick him up, but when they reach the car park, they see that Kavin has arrived first.

Kavin: kyun bhai, mein jeeta or tu hara.

Dushyant: haan to muje do logon ko pick karna tha or iss Purvi ne kitni der lagayi. tuje kya pata.

Purvi: acha? mein to kab se ready thi, tum logon ka wait kar rahi thi.

Nikhil: jo bhi ho ab aap ko trat to deni paregi.

Dushyant: haan to isme kaunsi bari baat hein.

Purvi: arey tum log to esay lad rahe ho jaise k in- laws ladte hein. andar phir unko kaisey tang karenge?

Anushka: haan dii ab andar chale?

Abhijeet: haan haan chalo na.

Freddy: sir aapko bohot jaldi hein, waise bhi shaadi k baad meri tara bhartan done honge.

Daya: kya bol rahe ho? muje nahi karni shadi yaar.

Kavin: sir ye to youn hi mazak kar raha tha.

Just then the rest of the boy's side wale agaye. rajvi15, KAVINSANJANA, shruts, max payne, Shreya Bhandari and bitz-abhirika.

Kavin: haiye ni itni sareee khubsoorat ladkiyan.

Dushyant: yaara, control kar.

Kavin: tera to pata nahi par muje aaj zaroor koi na koi milegi.

Dushyant: haan miljayegi, ab andar chale.

They all are heading in the hall, and how do I know that? hum ladkyo ki taraf se bohot sare jasoos hein, mein bhi hoon. Actually jab hum andar discuss kar rahe the to hamari ek saheli bahir thi or unhone dekh kar hame bataya.

suno, ladke wale agaye. ( aditya. anjaana )

143CID-Abhirika: chalo bhai, plan ko anjaam dene ka wat agaya hein. ek minute, mein pehle jaongi, ho sakta hein k aaj muje bhi koi miljaye.

Sundas: haan yaar hosakta hein.

Preetz: haan tum jaake ladko walo mein se sirf ladko ko uss seat pe bithana, Purvi dii ko nahi, kyun k hame pata hein k kya hoga na.

Me: haan Rajat sir naraz ho jayenge.

Monalisa: hamari ladkyo se koi dushmani nahi hein to sirf or sirf boys. GO!

Well here at the enterance I can see that Ishita dii, Divya dii or baaki sab ladko walo ko welcome kar rahe hein or ye lo inki grand entry bhi hogayi hein.

aditya. anjaana: haiye, mein kitni lucky hoon k ladkyo ki taraf se hoon.

Shipa. patte1: acha, aisa kyun?

Aditya. anjaana: dekho, agar ladko k side se hoti to Taarika dii k hone wale husband mere bhaiya lagte, jokey muje manzoor nahi. or jab k mein ladko k side se hoon to mein Taarika dii ki behn lagti hoon or Abhijeet sir ki saali jo k adhi ghar wali.

All of us girls laugh at this and here they have already entered and the guys are following Daya sir and Abhijeet sir.

raveena. negi 161: arey ye to uss taraf ja rahe hein, ab kya kare?

KAVINSANJANA: no fear when Sanjana is here, mein dekhti hoon. tum log jao.

143CID-Abhirika: haan mein or Sanjana unse deal karte hein, tum log jao or dekho k sab theek he na.

Preetz: come on girls. ( yes Preetz it's you! since I didn't get time to ask u meine aapko apne side mein krdiya. hope u don't mind )

Me: agar gadbad hogaiyi to?

Preetz: arey kaise hogi? mein sab handle karloongi.

On the other hand my friends are trying to get the boys to the special seat.

KAVINSANJANA: hi guys my name is Sanjana.

Kavin: hi, mera naam Kavin hein.

Dushyant: line mat maar. and he smiles to the girls.

143CID-Abhirika: actually aaplogon ko us taraf bethna hein.

rajvi15: aisa kyun? hum ladkiya kaha bethenge?

Kavin: haan inko bhi saath mein leke chalte hein.

Sanjana: arey nahi ladkyo k liye different arrangements ki hein hum ne.

bitz-abhirika: aisa kyun?

Shreya Bhandari elbows her and whispers: lagta hein ye log ladko ka band bajayenge aaj.

143CID-Abhirika nods to Shreya Bhandari as she heard her speak and they smile.

Sanjan: chaliye na plz!

Kavin: haiyi ni kitne pyaar se kehrahi hein.

Sachin: muje to kuch gadbad lag raha hein Dushyant.

Dushyant: dekho, tum log jao mein Ishu se milta hoon.

Preetz comes towards them as she wants to know whats taking them so long.

Preetz: arey aap apni Ishu se baad mein milna, par pehle aap ake baithiye or thoda thanda lijiye, thodi mithiyi lijiye na.

max payne: lagta hein inho ne pura intizaam kiya hein.

Anushka Kapoor: lagta hein k Purvi dii ko batana hoga.

shruts: nahi ruk na yaar, kitna maza ayega.

Anushka: arey tu pagal hogayi hein kya? hum ladke wale hein or ye to hamari bezaati hui na.

rajvi15: yaar bar bar ye mauka nahi ayega. dekhte hein na.

Anushka: ruk, ye hum logo k saath prank kar rahe hein na, to kyun na hum bhi in logo k saath prank khele?

max payne: par yaar, ye to hame thoda na fool kar rahe hein, ye to ladko ko...

bitz-abhirika: to hum bhi sirf boys ko fool karenge.

There we go, now even the boy's side has planned to fool us. I seriously don't know what they are going to plan, but let me tell you that what have we plaaned. Do you guys remember what Madhuri does to Salman in Hum Aap Ke Hein Kaun? The papad in the palang?

Well we have planned exactly same thing, but it's in the sofas. xD

Preetz: aiye baithiye na.

Pankaj: aap log kitne ache hein na.

Me: of course, hum ladki wale hein thoda na aap logon ko satane ka plan banayenge.

Ooops! Though Preetz covered my mouth and Sundas pinched me to stop my mouth, I think that they had already grown suspicious so obviously except for Pankaj.

Nikhil whispers to Freddy: sir, lagta hein k kuch kichdi pak rahi hein.

Monalisa: arey aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hein, yaha kichdi kyun pake gi, yaha to aaj sirf mithaiya, drinks aur or kuch snacks milenge.

Shilpa: haan agar kichdi khani ho to hum aap k liye order kar sakte hein. ( being very sweet )

Kavin: Dushyant, meetha kuch zyada nahi horaha?

Preetz: aap log baithiye na.

We are trying so hard to make them sit on the sofas, but they are making different excuses. On the other hand, our poor good looking Sachin sir and Mayur are at risk. Let's see what have the girls planned.

Shreya Bhandari: agar Rajat sir ko bhi fool kerte to kitna acha hota.

Anushka: pagal hein? wo dekh, Purvidii ne to unka haath esa pakda hein k jaise wo kisi or ladki k peeche bhag jayenge. fool karna to dur ki baat hein.

Just then Ishita and Divya comes down along with Taarika and Shreya.

Shreya's mom: hamari betiya kitni pyaari lag rahi hein.

Taarika's mom: haan jaise k do pariya ayi ho.

Abhijeet: kitni pyaari lagrahi heina?

Daya: haan yaar. meine to pehle isey is roop mein nahi dekha.

Abhijeet: arey, tum kyun dekho ge? dekhna to muje tha na.

Daya: boss mein Shreya ki baat kar raha hoon.

Abhijeet: oh.. wo mein Taarika jee ki baat kar raha tha.

max payne: chalo kaam pe lagte hein.

shruts: Sachin sir,

Sachin: haan bolo, kuch chahiye tha kya?

rajvi 15: haan hamein kuch pine ko milega?

Sachin: haan haan kyun nahi, tum logon ko jo bhi chahiye bas batao or hum denge.

bitz-abhirika: hamein cold drinks milenge? sab ko.

Mayur: haan hum abhi leke ate hein.

Karan: chal log bohot hein to Sachin sir, aap bhi hamari help kijiye.

The guys take the drinks for the girls and when they come back, the girls asks the guys for some snacks. After the guys bring the girls some snacks, they ask for way the guys from our side gets exhausted, but the girls won't stop. While on the other hand, we are trying our best to make the guys sit.

Pankaj: sir beth jate heina.

Ritesh7: arey nahi. yaha zaroor kuch gadbad hein.

Pankaj: arey mein or Freddy sir to bethe.

Yeah hoo girls! There we go, Pankaj and Freddy sir sat on the sofas and it started to make noise.

Freddy: bhoot bhoot. yaha sofa mein bhoot hein.

Pankaj: haan sir ye hall haunted hein.

We all started laughing at this. Here comes Ishita dii.

Ishita: arey wah, tum ne to inn ladko ko bohot hi acha sabak sikhaya.

Shilpa: par sab ko kaha sikha paye.

Preetz: sirf do ko.

143CID-Abhirika: kaash ye bhi beth jate, kitna maza ata.

Sanjana: arey hum ne to in dono ka reaction record kar liya, par agar in handsome cops ka bhi record karne ko milta to kitna acha hota.

Kavin about to sit: to yelo, record karlo.

Sanjana blushes and we all can see that she has a crush on this cop.

Dushyant: zyada flirt mat kar ( making him stand ) waise Ishu, tu to meri dost heina? to phir tu apne best friend ko fool hote hue kaise dekh sakti ho?

Ishita: for your kind information, mein aaj tumhari dost nahi, ladki wali hoon or tum ladke wale.

Divya: chalo sab waha chalte hein, ab dance hone wala hein.

As we proceeded towards the middle of the hall we saw the cops from our side so exhausted and angry.

Ishita: arey aap logon ko kya hua?

Sachin: in ladko walo ne bohot bhagaya aaj, kaash ladko ki side se hote, to tum ko bhagate.

Divya: ab aap log party nahi badal sakte, mein batadoon.

Mayur: soch to rahe the, par phir tum logon se kaise jaan chodate? ( pointing at us )

Karan: haan, pata nahi k tum log hamara kya hashar karte.

There we go, dance shuru hua or ye dekhiye, ladkyo ki taraf se sari ladkiya or Purvi dii dance kar rahi hein, par hamare cops or Rajat sir bhi kam nahi hein. Ab meri baatein sunna chodo or inka dance enjoy karo.

Purvi:

Aaj hai sagai, sun ladki ke bhai x2  
zara nach ke hamko dikha  
Aaj hai sagai, sun ladki ke bhai  
zara nach ke hamko dikha  
Kudee kee tarah naa sharma x2  
Hay too meree gal maan jaa, too meree gal maan jaa  
Oye..

Rajat:

Sabko nachaau, nach nachake dikhaau , aa mujhako gale se laga x2

Munde se zara aankh lada x2  
Oye too meree gal maan jaa, hay too meree gal maan jaa  
Oye soniye

Sar pe sajaake sehra, baaraat leke aau  
Dulhan tujhe banaake, dolee me leke jaau  
O shava o shava, o shava o shava

Purvi:

Bholee samajhke mujhape, naa daal aise daane  
Shaadee nahee karungee, jaa maan jaa divaane  
O shava o shava, o shava o shava

Rajat:

Sun albelee meree tanha akelee, abb katatee nahee ratiya

Purvi:

Jaa re harjai chal chhod kalaayee, sab dekhatee hain sakhiya  
Too meree gal maan jaa x2

Rajat:

Oye too meree gal maan jaa, hay too meree gal maan jaa  
Oye maan jaa

Hey.. hey..

Purvi:

Kehatee hain meree sakhiya, dil me hai chor tere  
Kyon haath dhoke aise, pichhe padha hai mere  
O shava o shava, o shava o shava

Rajat:

Sakhiyo se apanee keh do, kee bich me naa aaye  
Ban jaaye meree saalee, jija mujhe banaaye  
O shava o shava, o shava o shava

Purvi:

Mai naa aau tere sang, tere achchhe nahee dhang  
Naa aise baat badha

Rajat:

Mujhe kar naa too tang abb band kar jung  
Aa banke dulhan ghar aa  
Too meree gal maan jaa x2

Purvi:

Han too meree gal maan jaa, ha too meree gal maan jaa.

Aaj hai sagai, sun ladki ke bhai  
zara nach ke hamko dikha

Rajat:

Sabko nachaau, nach nachake dikhaau , aa mujhako gale se laga

Purvi:

Kudee kee tarah naa sharma

Rajat:

Munde se zara aankh lada

Both:

Han too meree gal maan jaa, ha too meree gal maan jaa x2

Wow man what a performance and now here comes the ring exchange. Haiye the way Abhijeet sir is looking at Taarika dii it's so romantic. Daya sir is just looking at Shreya dii and Shreya dii is feeling good they look together.

Kavin: haiye kitne romantic heina?

Sanjana: hame to pata hi nahi tha k CID wale itne romantic bhi hosakte hein.

Kavin: azma k dekhlo.

Dushyant: chup kar warna mar khayega.

Kavin: arey tuje badi jalan ho rahi hein k ek pyaari si ladki mujse baat kar rahi hein.

SS: aap log itna ladte kyun hein?

Kavin: nahi ye to hamara pyaar hein.

We girls move towards the girls from boy's side.

neha: arey tum log hamare taraf se ladko ko tang kyun kar rahi ho?

disha: bhai, hum to badla pura kar rahe hein.

Aishwarya: kaisa badla?

yusra: tum ham baratyo ko tang kar rahi ho, par tang karna to hamara haq banta hein.

kriti: ladki wale nahi, ladko wale nakhre dikhate hein.

yusra: or haan mein to Abhijeet bhaiya ki behn lagti hoon, mere to zyada nakhre honge.

krutika: bhai ye mazak to hota hi rahega, lekin hum jagad kyun rahe hein?

sneha: haan bhai dosti karlete hein.

dareya789kaya:haan dosti karte hein waise bhi iss dushmani kuch nahi milne wala.

We all share a laugh and we shake hands with each other.

aru: dosti to hogayi, ab kya hoga?

guest: kya matlab k ab kya hoga?

geetika: chalo kyun na hum Daya bhai or Abhijeet bhai ki thodi tang khichai kare?

Preetz: haan chalo.

We all move towards the Abhijeet and Daya sir except for the one and on;y Sanjana whose busy talking to Kavin.

143CID-Abhirika: arey wah aap log to kitne ache lagte hein saath mein.

rajvi15: haan or kaise Daya bhai Shreya dii i ankhon mein aankhe daal k anghooti pehna rahe the.

Daya: boss, lagta hein aaj inse picha nahi chootega.

Abhijeet: haan yaar. ( lookig at us ) kuch perform nahi karoge?

We all nod in no. Ishita comes and Dushyant follows.

Ishita: kuch chaiye tumhe?

Dushyant: nahi yaar, tumhari un saheliyo se chup raha hoon, tumhare saath safe rahunga.

Ishita: acha? waise mujpe bhi bharosa nahi karna chahiye, mein laki wali hoo na.

Dushyant: na! tum dil ki achi ho or kisi ko nuksaan nahi ponchaogi.

Ishita: acha?

me: arey aap log to bohot hi romantic ho.

Taarika: tum ladkiya hame akela nahi chodogi na?

khushi: ye dekho inhe abhi privacy chahiye.

Priyanka: haan eisa karte hein k hum sab apne apne ghar jate hein or engagement ceremony khatam hui.

Shreya: arey yeh kaisi baat hui?

Daya: haan bhai ab to performance bhi nahi hue.

bitz-abhirika: haiyi inka to ab ek dusre ko chodne ka mand hi nahi kar raha.

Taarika: tum sab ko to mein baad mein dekhloongi, jake kisi or ko tang karo.

Ishita: uske liye mein hoon na. kyun Dushu saath dega.

Dushyant: agar inse bacha k rakhogi to.

Preetz: aap jo bhi karlo, humse bach ke nahi jasakte.

Dushyant: mar gaya.

Ishita: chal hat, meri or Divya ka performance hein.

Ishita:

Mai ni mai munder pe teri bol raha hai kaga  
Mai ni mai munder pe teri bol raha hai kaga  
Jogan ho gayi teri dulari man jogi sang laga 

Divya:

Mai ni mai munder pe teri bol raha hai kaga  
Jogan ho gayi teri dulari man jogi sang laga 

both together

Chan mahiya chan mahiya mere dol sipaiya  
Chan mahiya chan mahiya mere dol sipaiya 

Ishita portraying Taarika:

Chaand ki tarah chamak rahi thi us jogi ki kaya  
Mere dvaare aakar usne pyaar ka alakh jagaya  
Apne tan pe bhasm rama ke  
Apne tan pe bhasm rama ke  
Saari rain woh jaga  
Jogan ho gayi teri dulari man jogi sang laga 

Sachin, Mayur and even Dushyant jumps nto this part as he wants to move away from us.

Sun heeriye nach heeriye nach ke rang zama  
Sun heeriye nach heeriye nach ke dhoom macha 

Divya portraiyng Shreya:

Mannat maangi thi toone ik roj main jaaun bihaai  
Us jogi ke sang meri tu kar de ab kudmaayi  
In haathon mein laga de mehandi  
In haathon mein laga de mehandi  
Bandh shagun ka dhaga  
Jogan ho gayi teri dulari man jogi sang laga 

both the girls together.

Mai ni mai munder pe teri bol raha hai kaga  
Jogan ho gayi teri dulhari man jogi sang laga

There performance is over and after a while it's ours, girls from the both side. Don't worry, no war! It's friendly.

neha: chalo tayar hote hein.

Me: tayaar kyun? tum logo ne practice nahi ki?

: arey hum sab thoda relax ho jaye to bas medan mein ghus jaate hein.

We all were quite hungry and when we went to get something for ourselves, guess who did we notice? another good looking cop Nikhil! hehehe!

Shilpa: arey chalo thoda isey tang karte heina.

we all headed towards him and as he saw us, he got confused plus nervous.

Nikhil self POV: arey ye ladkiya yaha kyun arahi hein? bhag Nikhil warna pata nahi tera kya hoga.

He moved from there and we laughed at his expression. We had some snacks and now it's time for our dhamakedaar performance. As we were too nervous, we made the boys go first.

Sachin starts first:

**ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara do din ki hai yeh chandni phir kari kari rat hai tu mann ja dulhe raja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara  
Kavin: ankhiyo ke pinjare me band karke le gayi jo tujhko pasand karke soni soni mithi baate chand karke kismat apni buland karke ankhiyo ke pinjre me band karke le gayi jo tujhko pasand karke soni soni mithi baate chand karke kismat apni buland karke sach kya hai jara jan le, us chehre ko pehchan le unki galiyan me naa ja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja ek kunwara phir gaya mara  
Dushyant: aaj hasle tu kal rona padega, sukh chain tujhe sab khona padega jab woh kahegi uthh jayega tu, jab woh kahegi tujhe sona padega aaj hasle tu kal rona padega, sukh chain tujhe sab khona padega jab woh kahegi uthh jayega tu, jab woh kahegi tujhe sona padega karni hongi gulaamiya, teri hongi salaamiya aa laut ke bandhu aaja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja  
together: ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara do din ki hai yeh chandni phir kari kari rat hai tu mann ja dulhe raja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja tak ser khaji tak ser khaja kal teri shadi tera baj gaya baja **

Now it's our turn and we all are gonna dance together, but before this Divya dii announces.

Divya: suno suno, ab yaha par ladki wale or ladko ale ki taraf se ladkiya saath mein nachegi or ye aaj ka last performance hein, iske baad party over. to please ye performance khoob enjoy kijiye.

together:

Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola  
Haye Dola Dil Dola Mann Dola Re Dola

Lag Jaane Do Najariya, Gir Jaane Do Bijuriya  
Bijuriya, Bijuriya, Gir Jaane Do Aaj Bijuriya  
Lag Jaane Do Najariya, Gir Jaane Do Bijuriya

Girl's side:

Baandhke Maein Ghunghroo

girl's from boy's side:

Pehenke Maein Paayal

grl's side:

Oh, Baandhke Maein Ghunghroo

ladko wale:

Pehenke Maein Paayal

togrther:

Ho Jhoomke Naachoongi Ghoomke Naachoongi  
Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola…

lako wale moves towards Abhirika:

Dekho Ji Dekho Dekho Kaisi Yeh Jhankaar Hai  
Inki Aankhon Mein Dekho Piyaji Ka Pyaar Hai

ladki wale moves towards Dareya:

Inki Aawaaz Mein Haye Kaisi Thanadaar Hai  
Piya Ki Yaadon Mein Yeh Jiya Beqaraar Hai

ladko wale:

Maathe Ki Bindiya Mein Voh Hai  
Palkon Ki Nindiya Mein Voh Hai

Girl's side:

Tere To Tan Mann Mein Voh Hai  
Teri Bhi Dhadkan Mein Voh Hai

together:

Choodi Ki Chhan Chhan Mein Voh Hai  
Kangan Ki Khan Khan Mein Voh Hai

girl's side:

Baandhke Maein Ghunghroo

boy's side:

Haan, Pehenke Maein Paayal

together:

Ho Jhoomke Naachoongi Ghoomke Naachoongi  
Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola.

Here our performance has come to an end. Purvi dii moves towards Rajat sir.

Purvi: waise, manna padega k ladki walo ne tayari bohot achi ki thi.

Rajat: or ye bhi manna padega k ladko wao ki taraf se ek pari ayi thi jo thode bohot nakhre karke jarahi hein. He moves Purvi closer to him.

Purvi: kya kar rahe hein? koi dekhle ga.

Just then Mayur, Kavin and Ishita got there to take some stuffs. They put their hands on their eyes and say at once

the three: humne kuch nahi dekha.

Purvi moves back and all starts to laugh. As it's almost time for us to leave cuz it's already so late, you have to see it urself what happens after we all leave the place. Well it's time for all of us to leave and oiye! Sanjana ab to ghar chal Kavin ko chod, tum log bhi 143CID-Abhrika agar ladka milgaya to batadena. Hahahahah! just juckings! rajvi15, shruts or baki ladko walo or ladki wao, mein bohot thak gayi to sabka naam nahi lesakti iska matlab ye nahi k tum log muje yaad nahi, par aap sab se milkar bohot acha laga.

Thank you all for coming or haan shaadi k invitations bhi miljayenge. maaf karna agar kisi ko bhool gayi hoon, kahi par bhi khud ko add karlo iss ceremony meinhaha!

* * *

**_I hope you guys have enjoyed it and if you didn't then I'm sorry for wasting your time. see guys, it took me two days to complete so reviews bhi lamba dena or plz silent eaders do review. agar reviews zyada mile to update karoongi warna time not juckings!_**

**_To know about what happens the same evening, keep reviewing and reviewing and reading._**

**_Lots of love from my side!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would thank all of u for the lovely reviews and accepting a different concept from me and yeah here we go. Since my colleague has already started, I would be updating my stories only once a week as I just recently changed my colleague and it is hard for me to keep updating. Hope u would like this chapter as well.**_

* * *

The next day, most of them arrived a bit late to work except for Sachin and Dushyant. They had no work so they were just sitting and complainig about last evening.

Sachin: yaar kya hum sab bhi na, iss sagai k chakkar mein itne thak gaye k raat ko neend hi nahi ayi.

Dushyant: kya yaar, ladkyo walo ne to hamari izat uchal ne ki puri tayari ki thi.

Sachin: wo chod, Daya or Abhijeet sir ki taraf se ladkyo ne meri, Mayur or Karan ki kya halat kardi thi, kabhi ye lao to kabhi wo lao. kya yaar phir upar se flirt bhi karne lagi. ladkyo ki maao ne to ye bhi pucha k ( immitating them ) beta, kitna kama te ho? kya kaam karte ho? ghar me kaun kaun hein? shaadi k bare mein kya khayal hein? or pata nahi kya kya puch rahi thi. meine to saaf batadiya k mein shaadi karne walo mese nahi hoon kyun k hame to ghar jane ka bhi waqt nahi milta. piche pad gaye the to meine bola k meine to bureau ko hi apna ghar bana diya.

Dushyant: nahi, Sachin, muje lagta hein k tumhe bhi shaadi kar leni chahiye, koi ladki pasand ho to plz muje sab se pehle batana. waise bhi sari umar thodi na yu katenge hum. kyun?

Sachin ( sadness in voice ): pyaar? jisse kiya usey yaad nahi. mein usey blame nahi kar raha hoon, I hope k wo jaha bhi hein khush hein, par ghalti meri hi thi k mein us sey pyaar kar betha, ye janne ki koshish bhi nahi ki thi k wo kaun hain or...

Suddenly someone places a hand on his shoulder: kya yaar? baat kaha se kaha ponch gayi, ye sab baatein bhool jate hein or ane wali zindagi ko khushi se welcome karte hein.

Sachin: ye dekho, beta tu to ye bole ga hi kyun k tumne to kal bohot hi zyada enjoy kiya un khobsoorat ladkyo k saath.

Dushyant: yaar Kavin, tu itna flirt kyun karta hein?

Kavin: chalo, kuch to karta hoon. Sachin, tumhe pata hein kal isney ladkyo ki dar k marey Ishita ka palloo pakad rakha tha. wo bichari kitni tang agayi thi isko bachate bachate.

Dushyant: arey, wo meri best friend hein to usey muje musibat mein dekhte bachana to hoga. bhai dosti nibhani hogi, kyun Sachin?

Sachin: ab mein kya boloon? muje to iska kuch experience hi nahi hein.

Kavin: to hum kisliye hein? aaj se mein tera buddy.

Sachin luaghs: buddy!?

Dushyant: Kavin, tu itna bhi cool nahi hein jitna banta hein. Anyways, hum teeno dost koshish karenge ke hamari dosti bhi Daya or Abhijeet sir ki tarah ho. wada?

Sachin nods. Kavin gets excited: nahi yaar, ese nahi. brings his hand forward and the two puts their hand on it. the three together: pakka wada!

Just then Rajat enters: wah kya baat hein, tum log to kaafi energized dikhrahe ho.

Dushyant: wo kya heina, k hamare paas aapki jaisi dominating girlfriend nahi hein.

Sachin: haan warna hum bhi tumhari tara sari raat na so pate.

The both gives each other a high-fi and Rajat notices that for the first time in so many years Sachin talked of something like this. otherwise he would always talk of work. Rajat feels happy about this.

Rajat: acha? to bhai ye baat to muje ab Purvi ko batani hogi. usey bhi to pata chale k uskey dost uskey bare mein kya sochte hein. kyun?

Vineet from behind: wah sir! kitna maza ayega na k jab wo pari se chudail banengi or aap teeno pe baras padegi. and he laughs nonstop.

Rajat: waise bachoo, tu bhi kaha bachega. tuje to mein khud dekhloonga.

Purvi: kisey dekhoge?

Rajat: Purvi, tumhe pata ye sahab zade...

Vineet giving Rajat the plz na batao wala look and Rajat ignores him and moves to finish his sentence. Sachin, Dushyant, Kavin and Vineet are already sweating about the outcome.

Kavin: Purvi, Rajat ye kehraha tha k hum ladko walo ne kal bohot zyada nakhre dikhaye the or humne thoda zyada hi kha liya tha.

Purvi: kya?

Rajat is shocked as well as the others but then Kavin looks at Dushyant and Sachin and winks at them. Vineet also gets the point and thinks this is the best time to make Purvi annoyed and take maza of Rajat's expressions.

Purvi: acha? to humne zyada khaya? haan?

she moves towards Rajat step by step and he moves back with each of her step.

Vineet: or nahi to kya? pata hein jab mein andar aya na to meine to Rajat sir k moon se kitni buraiya suni hum ladko wlo k bare mein. pata nahi kya kya bol rahe the. keh rahe the k humari taraf se ladkiyan bohot nakhre dikha rahi thi or ye bhi kaha k hamari taraf se ladke ladkyon pe line mar rahe the.

Purvi: hum zyada nakhre dikha rahe the? hum line mar rahe the? saari ghalti hamari or tum to paak farishte ho na k tumhri taraf se sab kuch perfect tha.

Rajat: thnx for the compliment par meine ye sab bura nahi kaha.

Rajat comes to a stop as he there is no more place to move back, he is already leaning against his desk, but Purvi kept moving as she was in anger and didn't notice the end. She got so close to him that it looked like she was about to kiss him. Vineet took the oppertunity to take out his phone and clicked their picture which they were unaware of. Rajat was lost in Purvi's angry yet beautiful eyes.

Rajat unaware of what he was saying: tum gusse mein kitni pyaari lagti ho.

Purvi listening to this, noticed their position and moved back. Purvi was blushing and her face was already as red as a tomatoe and to make her situation worst, Abhijeet: arey wah hamara bureau to love bureau ban gaya kyun Daya?

Daya: bhai marriage bureau to suna tha par love bureau kya hota hein boss?

Abhijeet: arey dekho Daya, cid bureau crimes k liye hein, shaadi bureau shaadi k liye hein or love bureau love k liye.

Daya: phir to in bicharo ki ghalti nahi hein.

Abhijeet: acha, wo kaise?

Daya: arey ye love bureau ka maamla to tune hi khola heina.

Abhijeet: to tu kaunsa piche rehgaya? tu bhi to hein inka love guru.

Daya: love guru? mein? mazak kar raha hein. mera issue bhi tune solve kiya hein. kyun!

Abhijeet defeated: haan haan theek hein yaar.

Purvi was blushing so badly that she rushed to the washroom. Shreya followed her.

Shreya: arey wah koi itna sharma kyun raha hein? haan?

Purvi: dekho Shreya, tu ab piche mat pad jana samjhi?

Shreya: mein piche nahi padi, I was just concerned!

Purvi: haan mein jaanti hoon ab chalo. kaam bohot hein.

They came out of the washroom and found Acp sir and Divya already there.

ACP: dekho mein jaanta hoon k hum sab bohot thake hue hein kal sagai ki waja se par hum sab ko ye bhi yaad rakhna hoga k we are on duty and hum sab ko kaam pe dehaan rakhna hoga. haan ye baat alag hein k agar aaj koi case report nahi hua to hum sab jaldi ghar jasakte hein. waisey muje to lagta hein k since hum ek family hein or kal itni khushi ka mauka tha to aaj ka lunch sab saath mein karte hein. kyun kisi ko problrm to nahi?

All were glad and happy as ACP sir smiled.

ACP: waise meri baat ko itna seriously mat lena kyun k mein janta hoon k mere parivaar ka har ek sadasya ek bohot hi hunhaar officer hein. chahe senior ho ya junior. ab jaldi se kaam pe lago, agar koi kaam ho to jaldi se niptao takey aram se khana kha sakey or jaldi ghar jasakey.

All: jee sir.

All of them gets back to work and Ishita gets into the bureau.

Dushyant: arey yaar tu kaha thi? itni der se ayi ho? kya hua kuch problem thi kya?

Ishita: nahi kuch nahi hua sir, aap chinta na kijiye.

Dushyant: are you sure? by the way, thank you un pagal ladkyon se bachane k liye kal.

Ishita:no prob sir! wait! apney unhe pagal kaha? wo bohot hi achi ladkya thi or phir baad mein sabney unki taraf se aapko sorry kehne k liye kaha.

Dushyant: yaar mein to mazak kar raha tha, or waise bhi mein jaanta hoon k ladkiya bohot hi achi thi or haan unhe plz shaadi ka bhi invitation phir de dena.

Ishita: shaadi ko to abhi bohot waqt hein or wo to zaroor ayengi kyun k unke bina shaadi mein maza nahi ayega na.

Sachin: haan ye baat sach hein lekin isbar shaadi mein jo bhi karna hoga fair and fun.

Ishita: haan sir, iss baar no pranks but haan sarey rasam jaisey jute churana wo to purey maze se karenge.

ACP: Ishita tum agayi?

Ishita: jee sir, ye lijiye. handing him the heavy bag that she brought.

ACP: thank you very much beta. tumhe itni takleef leni padi. sorry!

Ishita: abhi to aapne muje beta kaha or ab aap sorry and thank you kehrahe hein. not fair.

ACP: acha chalo no sorry ok!

Ishita: kya koi baap apne bacho ko thank you ya sorry kehta hein? nahi na. to aapko apna sorry and thank you dono wapas lena padega.

ACP smiles at her antics: acha? to muje kya karna hoga?

Ishita: wo muje nahi pata, ek minute... Divya kuch sochna yaar.

Divya: idea! sr, aap ice-cream treat arado.

Ishita: haan ice-cream lunch k baad.

ACP: haan, zaroor kyun nahi.

They all cheared and got back to work. while working, Dushyant thought: ye Ishita dil ki kitni achi hein or harkate to bilkul bacho jaisi karti hein. aise dost milte kaha hein aaj kal.

After fnishing the work, all got together and decided to buy lunch, but ACP spoke: arey kahi bhi jaane ki zaroorat nahi hein kyun k aaj hum sab ghar ka khana khayenge.

All were shocked as no one brought lunch with them.

Pankaj: par sir hum mese koi bhi khana nah laya hein,

ACP: fikar mat karo, khana yaha hein. showing them a big bag.

Sachin: arey ye bag to aaj subah tum layi thi na Ishu.

Ishita loved it when someone called her Ishu especially at work because she felt as if her family member is calling her. she smiled: jee sir, ye mein layi hoon or ismey khana hein.

Abhijeet: arey wah Ishu, tumney to ye bohot hi acha kaam kiya k ghar ka khana leke ayi.

Daya: tu to bohot hi samajdaar nikli Ishu.

Ishita: thnx sir.

Freddy: chalo khana khate hein. muje to bohot hi zyada bhookh lagi hein.

Nikhil: haan sir, aur itne dino k baad ghar ka khana khne ko milraha all take their seats. Dareya sits together and on the other side of Daya sits his buddy. Rajat follows along with his new love. Purvi and Kavin sits with Mayur, Sachin, Nikhil and Freddy. Dushyant next to Ishita and Divya. Vineet sits on the other side of Purvi so that he can show her the pictures he took of hers and Rajat in the as this, all of them including Vansh, Karan and Vikram sat next to each other. After having the lunch, each of them thanked Ishita and praised her.

Ishita: muje lagta hein k kisi k pet mein ice-cream k liye jaga hi nahi bachi.

Shreya: pagal hein kya? thoda aur khayenge or pet phatega.

Purvi: haan yaar, ab to koi jaga bhi nahi bachi pet mein. esa karte hein k thodi der baad khalenge, tab thodi jaga bhi ban jauegi pet mein.

All agrees to this and Abhijeet starts complaining: kaash k Taarika bhi hoti to kitna maza ata, pata nahi k usney kuch khaya hoga ya nahi.

Daya: to phone karke puchlo, ismey kaunsi badi baat hein.

Abhijeet: haan yaar mein phone karleta hoon.

He caals Taarika and sh smiles looking at the caller ID.

Dr. Salunkhe: Abhijeet ka phone hein?

Taarika: aapko kaise...

Dr. Salunkhe: phone uthalo warna phir kahega k meine baat karne nahi diya.

Taarika smiles and picks up the phone: haan bolo Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: kyun Salunkhe saab paas mein hein kya?

Taarika: haan, tum batao phone kyun kiya?

Abhijeet: aapki yaad agayi issliye phone kiya.

Taarika blushes a bit: Abhijeet.. bataona kya baat hein.

Abhijeet: kuch nahi bas puchraha tha k tumne khana khaya ya nahi.

Taarika: haan Ishita aaj subah hi hamare liye leke ayi thi. thodi der pehle hi Salunkhe sir k saath khana khaya hein.

Abhijeet: acha theek hein to phir baad mein milte hein.

Taarika: theek hein.

Their conversation comes to an end as the others are starring at Abhijeet and except for Sareya and Rajvi, the rest are laughing at him.

Purvi: arey tum log hans kyun rahe ho?

Shreya: haan zara hame bhi to pata chale k aisi kya baat hein jispe akele akele hans rahe ho.

Nikhil: arey kuch nahi hein, bas yun hi.

Vineet: chal hat jhoote, Purvi ye log to Abhijeet sir pe...

The rest of them gives him apna moon band rakh warna mardal denge wala look, but it doesn't make any difference to him as hs buddy Purvi will come to his rescue.

Vineet: ye log kehrahe hein k Abhijeet sir Daya sir or Rajat sir phas gaye hein pyaar karke. Dushyant sir ne to ye bhi kaha k ab aap logo ko ghulami karni hogi.

Shreya: ek minute, inhe hamari ghulami kyun karni hogi? hum kisi se ghulami nahi karayenge.

Purvi: or aaplogo ka matlab ye hein k shaadi k baad mard ko bohot responsibilities uthani padti hein to tum ghalat ho. tum mard sirf bahir ka kaam sambhal te ho or hum aurtey bahir ka or ghar ka dono sambhalti hein.

Daya: waise Dushyant jub tumhe pyaar hoga na to tab tumhe pata chalega k ye kitna pyaara ehsaas hota hein.

All of the rest except for the couples:ooooooooooooo!

Abhijeet: kyan haan? kaam nahi hein kya? kaam pe lago.

All head back to work and Ishita is given a file to work on which is needed by tomorrow, so the others leave and Ishita is left behind with Dushyant and Kavin.

Kavin: yaar Ishu bas karo na, ghar jake pura karna apna kaam, bohot der hogayi or agar hum chalegaye to ghar kaise oncho gi. taxi bhi nahi milegi itni raat ko.

Dushyant: haan ghar jakey thoda sa aram karlo or phir kaam karna warna teri tabyat kharab hojayegi na yaar.

Ishita: haan chalte hein mein apna bag leke ati hoon.

She gets he bag and her file and heads back home with her buddy.

After reaching home, Dushyant asks Ishita to get some rest first and she moves to her house.

Kavin: kuch zyada chinta nahi horahi tumhe uski?

Dushyant: bhai ab to bohot time hogaya hamari dosti ko ab to humari dosti or bhi pakki hogayi. pehla din thoda hi na hein hamari dosti ka k formal honge.

Kavin: theek hai bhai ab ghar chale?

Dushyant: nahi mein to soch raha tha k yahi raat guzarte hein. moo kya dekhraha hein? ab chal na.

Ishita comes back home and after getting changed, she quickly gets to finish her work, she goes to sleep very late and sets the alarm clock for ferself.

Ishita's self POV: I just hope k mein kal late na hojaon, aaj tak to record aha banaya hein or kisi ne pucha bhi nahi k kyun late ay. agar kal late hui or sabko pata chaa k mein ek file ki wajase late hui, to kya sochenge. jalti se sojati hoon.

She drifted off to sleep hoping to be on time tomorrow as ACP had asked them to be there by 9:oo a.m.

* * *

_**I am also about to go to sleep now as it is 3:35 a.m. here. so tata! I will try my best to update asap, but as the colleague has started, it will be hard, but I'll try my best.**_

_**Ppl plz do review because lots of ppl do read story, par wo do minute review karne ka unko zyada lagta hein. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and here comes the next chapter. This chap is full of Ishyant scenes and a bit of Kavin, Sachin and Dushyant's friendship is involved.**_

* * *

Ishita wakes up at the sound of loud car horns.

Ishita: ye kaun kambakht itne savere savere tang kar raha hein?

She wakes up and opens the door to find Dushyant standing at the door.

Ishita: kya hein or kya chahiye?

She was unaware that it was Dushyant.

Dushyant: oi hello, mein hoon koi newspaper wala nahi.

Ishita: oh andar ao. or teri problem kya hein?

After he entered: kuch tameez nahi hein kya? ghar jab mehman ate hein to log chaye ka puchte hen or tum ho k...

Ishita: chaye chahiye?

Dushyant: of course, chaye peene to aya hoon.

Ishita: ek kaam karo, apne liye bhi banao or mere liye bhi.

Dushyant: kya? ye kaisi baat hui?

Ishita: arey theek to kaha meine k agar chaye peene hein to khud bhi banao or mere liye bhi. mein jake change karti hoon.

She goes to her room,

Dushyant: Ishu to pilane se rahi nahi, khud hi bana lunga. kya zamana hein.

Ishita gets changed and comes out: arey wah, Dushyant tumne sach mein chaye banayi?

Dushyant: haan or tere liye coffee.

Ishita: tumhe banane ki kya zaroorat thi? mein akey banane wali thi na.

Dushyant: ye lo, khud hi tune kaha k chaye banalo or muje bhi pilao or ab jab chaye banali or tere liye coffee, to aap ma'am saab ko problem ho rahi hein,

Ishita: ismey naraz hone wali kya baat hein? mein to mazak kar rahi thi k khud banao. mein akey banane wali thi.

Dushyant smiles: koi baat nahi, aaj tum meri haath ki bani hui coffee peelo. waise itni buri bhi nahi banata hoon ha.

Ishita: hmmm... muje iski bohot hi zyada zaroorat thi. thnx!

Dushyant: kal raat ko der se doi ho na?

Ishita: haan tumhe kaise pata?

Dushyant: yaar you are my buddy after Kavin, itna to dosto ka khayal rakhna janta hoon.

Ishita: hmmm.. waise kal wo file ka kam tha to isliye der hogayi. waise agar tum nahi ate to mein to soi reh jati.

Dushyant: haan mein janta tha k tu ghar jakey aram nahi karne wali issliye agaya tumhe pick up karne.

They enjoyed their coffee and tea and left for the bureau. In the car, Dushyant was a bit tensed,

Ishita: kya hua ab tum kyun pareshan ho?

Dushyant: yaar mom to mere piche hi padgayi hein.

Ishita: oh phir se wahi baat?

Dushyant: haan yaar. mom to meri shaadi k piche hi padgayi hein, kehti tabtak wo chen se nahi rahegi jab tak mein apne liye ladki na laon ya to unki pasand ki ladki k saath shaadi karne k liye na manjaon.

Ishita: hmm,, I see. iska matlab aap Mr. Dushyant, dono tara se phas gaye ho.

Dushyant: kya yaar, ab tu aur Kavi hi meri madad karsakte ho.

Ishita: acha theek hein, bureau ponchte hi hum Kavin sir se baat karte hein.

Dushyant: haan waise bhi usey logo ko esi problems se bachana ata hein or expert bhi hein.

They reach the bureau and notices no one except for Kavin and Sachin who are talking to each other.

Dushyant: arey yaar tum dono yaha batein kar rahe ho aur yaha meri jaan nikli jarahi hein.

Sachin worried: kya hua? tum theek to ho?

Actually he is pretending to be worried as Kavin had heard his buddie's conversation with his mom on the phone and told all this to Sachin.

Kavin placing a hand on Dushyant's forehead: yaar mar na to mat phir hamara kya hoga. waise bukhr to nahi hein.

Ishita tries to control her laughter and Dushyant notices this.

Dushyant: kya has rahi ho haan? kya hein?

Ishita: kuch nahi sir, bas wo.

Sachin gives her the control yourself look and then a second later a "please" wala look, but she can't control her laughter.

Ishita: inko sab kuch pata hein.

Dushyant: kya? tum dono meri tang khinch rahe the?

Sachin: arey humne kab tang khinchi?

Kavin: haan dekhna bina waja k badnaam kar raha hein. waise kisi ki itni jurrat k ek CID officer ki tang khinche?

Sachin: haan tum t jaise the waise ho, agar hum tang khinchte to tum abhi zameen par lete hote.

Ishita laughs at this and Kavin and Sachin joins her. Dushyant gives her a stare and she keeps quite.

Dushyant: tum mere dost ho ya dushman?

Kavin: bhai hamri taraf se to ye dosti hein, ab tumhare taraf se kya hein wo hum nahi jante.

Dushyant: Sachin, dekho isey samjhao warna acha nahi hoga.

Sachin: acha theek hein, Kavin samajh jao.

And both Sachin and Kavin burst into a laughter. Dushyant chases the both while Ishita gets to her work. Dushyant tries to catch Kavin and he falls, Kavin and Sachin playfully falls near him and they start laughing. Ishita enjoys their friendship and smiles looking at them, then she takes out her camera and captures their moment. Then Abhijeet and Daya enters along with others and are shocked to see them like this.

Daya: arey, ye kya horaha hein yaha? hein?

Abhijeet: ye hamara bureau hi heina ya kisi jung ka maidan hein?

The three realizes that they are in the bureau and Sachin stands up giving his hand to Kavin. Kavin stands up with his help and they both horwards their hand to Dushyant and he happily gets up with the help of both his friends.

Abhijeet: Sachin tum bhi inke saath bache bangaye ho?

Sachin: sir bohot saalo baad kahi jakey dost miley to bas sab gham bhool gaye.

Kavin: haan sir hum to hamesha mujrimo se khelte aye hein to bas socha k kyun na aaj bache banjaye.

Daya: haan boss, ye baat to inhone bilkul sahi kahi. ham dono to bhi kitna time se ek dusre se theek se baat nahi karparahe hein.

Abhijeet: haan yaar ye baat to sach hein.

Freddy: haan sir, hume to ye tak pata nahi chalta k ghar mein halat kya hein.

Abhijeet: arey Freddy, wo to hume nahi pata chalta na kyun k hum se hamri biwiya kaam nahi karati. hum to abhi tak shaadi shuda nahi hein. tumse to bhabhi jee ghar ka kaam karati hein, to tumhe to har ek cheez ka pata hoga na.

Freddy: sir, meri biwi mujse bohot pyaar karti hein or aap se puchunga jab aapki shaadi hojayegi.

The others laugh at him and get to their seats.

Purvi: I just hope k aaj koi case na aye.

Shreya: haan yaar ab to inn mujrimo ko humpe thodi daya karni chahiye. bhai hume bhi to aram chahiye.

Rajat: ye lo tum dono ko aram chahiye or hume ek cup coffee.

Ishita: mein or Divya leke ate hein offee.

Divya: nahi yaar mein to do minute k liye bhi iss file se nahi hath sakti kyun k iss file mein bohot zyada kaam hein or kal chahiye.

Ishita: ok, lekin muje kisi ki help chahiye hogi na.

Kavin: mein Dushyant or Sachin chalte hein na.

Sachin: haan waise coffee zyada hogi to hum charo hi leke ajate hein.

They move towards the cafeteria and starts discussing.

Dushyant: yaar tum log kuch socho na.

Kavin: ruk na yaar, tumhari mom ko deal karne ka hi soch rahe hein.

Sachin: ek minute, kyun na kuch aisa kare k iski maa bhi khush hojaye or ye sahab zade bhi khush ho.

Kavin: idea acha hein yaar. tuj jaise dost ka hona bohot faide mand hein.

Sachin: jaanta hoon,

Kavin: to phir kyun na teri mand pasand ki ladki hi dhoondh li jaye?

Dushyant: non sence! mein shaadi door bhag raha hoon or tum muje uskey kareeb la rahe ho.

Sachin: to phir jo ladki teri maa tere liye pasand karegi. us sey shaadi kar.

Dushyant: yaar tum ye kya kehrahe ho? tum log kya nahi jante k meri maa mere liye biwi nahi apney liye bahu la rahi hein or wo kaise hogi ye to hum hi janey.

Kavin: sushil, sharmili...

Sachin: jo khana acha banati ho or ghar ko saaf suthra rakhti ho,,,

Ishita: jo sanskari ho or...

Dushyant: meri sewa kare.

Kavin: an ideal wife.

Ishita places the order.

Ishita: to phir apne liye khud ladki dhundho na.

Dushyant: tum log to jante ho k muje ek indipendant, caring or understanding ladki chahiye.

Kavin: theek hein to aaj se mission " search for Dushyant's dream girl shuru"

Sachin: to hum tere liye teri jeevan saathi dhundenge. theek hein?

Dushyant: lekin sambhal k.

Ishita: arey mein bhi hoon inke saath, don't worry!

Dushyant: thank you Ishu, in dono ka to pata nahi lekin haan mein janta hoon k tum esi waisi harkat nahi karogi.

Kavin and Sachin smiles at each other and says: hum bhi esa vaisa kuch nahi karenge. promise.

Dushyant: dekho yaar tum dono uch bhi karna lekin no heart attack ok?

The both: ok!

Still Dushyant was feeling anxious so to keep him calm, Ishita ordered an ice cream for the four and coffe for the others,

Dushyant: Ishita, mein ice- cream nahi khata.

Ishita: kyun mote hone ka dar hein?

Dushyant: nahi bas yu...

Ishita:coffe ya chaye se to ye acha hein, khalo.

Dushyant takes the ice creama nd after they finish their ice creams, they head back.

Dushyant: thank you very much Ishu. agar tum nahi hoti to shayad koi or hota.

Ishita: kya?

Dushyant: yar mazak kar raha hoon.

Ishita: waise fikar mat karo sab kuch theek hojayega.

Dushyant: hope so. waise problem itni bhi badi nahi hein jitni mom ki waja se hogayi hein.

Ishita: haan aisa lagta hein k ek case hein jo solve nahi ho raha hein.

They enter the bureau and gives everyonr their cup of coffee.

* * *

**_To know what happens next keep reading and reviewing. Silent readers plz do review. I hope you guys would like it and review. I would love to know about your opinions and improve my stories. good bye!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you all for reviewing and appreciating my work. First of all I want to tell you guys that Im sorry if Im update a short chapter because Im very tired today as I went on a camp and did some adventurous activities where I had to take the help of ropes to balance myself and walk on a thin rope at least like 2 floor building above the ground. Due to the excitement and the fear of being there is giving me a headache._**

**_Enough of my back back it's just that I like sharing my experience and I think that this is the place where we all can do that. Okay, here we go with the story... This chap is mostly on Dushyant, Sachin and Kavin's friendship._**

* * *

The next morning, at Dushyant's house. Dushyant's mother has visited him.

Dushyant's mom: arey beta, tum itne jaldi jaag k kaha jarahe ho?

Dushyant: maa kaam pe jaraha hoon. aap bataiye k kya aapko kuch chahiye?

DM: haan beta chahiye to hein, lekin chod.

Dushyant comes and hugs his mom.

Dushyant: maa, tu filmey dekh dekh k bohot hi zyada filmi hogayi hein.

DM: to or kya karu? akele bore hojati hoon.

Dushyant: to maa, jakey apni doston se miliye ya to phir bahir jaya kijiye.

DM: beta, ab ghar ka kaam bhi to karna hota hein. mein ye sab to chod bhi nahi sakti na.

Dushyant: par maa, mujhe bhi kaam pe jana hota hein.

DM: waise mere paas ek idea hein.

Dushyant feels something fishy is going to come up.

DM: kyun na tu mere liye ek permenant dost leke ajaye?

Dushyant murmurs: mar gaya. maa, muje late horaha hein or plz kya hum ye batein baad mein kare? ACP sir bohot naraz hojayenge agar late hua to.

DM: bahane bohot ache bana leta hein beta. theek hein, suno, aaj raat ko baat hoke rahe gi.

Dushyant: ab kuch karna hoga.

He leaves for the office and feels really frustrated. The rest notices that and so Rajat decides to ask.

Rajat: kya hua bhai?

Dushyant: wahi purani baat ladki dhoondho.

In frustrarion he does not realize that he just now discussed his problem.

Rajat: ab kaun lapata hogayi?

Dushyant: koi nahi, maa ne muje unke liye bahu dhoondne ko kaha hein.

The others who were trying their best to control their laugh couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. That is when Dushyant realizes that he made a mistake of telling the the problem as now each will suggest him something his mother wants as well.

Purvi: arey wah ye to bohot hi achi baat hein.

Dushyant to himself: ship! ao tum bhi ao baki sab ao apne apne rahe do or mera mazak udao.

Nikhil: Rajat sir k baad ya unse pehle aapki baari hein?

Pankaj: arey yaar Nikhil, bohot hi zyada maza ayega. agle hosakte hein Rajat sir or phir Dushyant sir or hosakta hein iske baad koi or.

Freddy: haan Pankaj bohot hi waqt k baad itne sari khushkhabriya. arey wah! waise to hum bas lasho k aspaas hi rehte hein, pata nahi tha k dilwale bhi hein aspaas.

Vineet: haan sir, or wo bhi zinda! waise Rajat sir ka nahi pata lekin baki dilwale zinda hein or umeed hein k rahenge.

Purvi: kya? tu ruk, teri to kher nahi agar teri aaj waat na lagadi to mera naam Purvi hi nahi.

Vineet: acha? to batao which name would you prefer your highness?

Purvi: wo mein tab bataongi.

Vineet: theek hein.

Abhijeet: haan bhai Dushyant ab tum bhi jald hi hamare team k member ban jao ge.

Kavin: team? kaunsi team sir?

Daya: arey bhai halal hone wale bakro ki team mein.

Shreya: kya? to aapko lagta hein k humse shaadi karke aaplog halal hone walo bakro ki tarah hein?

Abhijeet: aur nahi to kya?

Shreya: theek hein na, mein jab Taarika ko bataongi to aapki halat kya hogi wo to khuda hi jane.. waise Daya sir, agar aapko lagta hein k mujse shaadi karke, aap halal hone wale hein to aap azad hein is not yet shaadi se.

Daya and Abhijeet: arey nahi, hum to mazak kar rahe hein.

All the others laugh except for Dushyant as he silently goes back to his desk and grabs a file. Sachin notices it and pulls Kavin along.

Sachin: yaar esi baato ko dil pe nahi lete hein.

Kavin: haan na yaar, just chill. dekh meri or Sachin ki tarah ban.

Dushyant: kya tum logo ki tarah ban?

Kavin: dekh, hum dono jo hein na teri tarah apne liye iss baat ko lekar pareshaan the, to bas ek din saath mein beth kar apni problrm discuss ki or uska solution bhi nikal diya.

Dushyant: kya solution?

Sachin: humne decide kiya k aaj k baad ghar der se jayenge, hamari maye samaj jayegi k agar ye log apne liye waqt nahi nikal pate to us bichari k liye kya khak nikal payenge.

Dushyant: to kya plan kaam kiya?

Kavin: haaan pehle do teen din maa puchti thi k kyun itni der se ate ho to bas yahi kehte the k maa kaam hi kuch esa hein.

Dushyant: tum dono ne apni maa se jhooth bola?

Sachin: jhooth kaha bola, sach hi to bola k kaam hi esa hein.

Dushyant: theek hein aaj k baad mein tum dono ke saath rahunga.

Kavin: waise hum dono ko to zyada der tak ese nahi karna hoga kyun k jaise hi aunty ghar wapas chali jayegi to kyun na phir hum saath mein Sachin ko bhi rehne de?

Dushyant: arey wah kya mast idea hein yaar.

Sachin: nahi uski koi zaroorat nahi hein.

Ishita: arey sir yaha aapki nahi chalegi.

Sachin: acha? aisa kyun?

Ishita: kyun k Kavin sir se baaton mein koi bhi compete nahi kar payega.

Ishita: waise sir agar phir help chahiye ho to mein ajaongi.

Kavin: waise kyun na aaj hum sab ghar jaldi jaye?

Ishita: arey sir, abhi to apne recommend kiya sir ko k kyun na wo ghar late jaye or aaj aap unko jaldi ghar jane ki bol rahe hein.

Kavin: arey yaar, aaj hum sab ghar ka or aunty k haath ka khana kha lenge. aunty k haath ka kheer or palak paneer bada zabardast hota hein.

Dushyant: haan subah bataya tha k tumhe bolu k jaldi ghar aye ye sab banayengi aaj.

Sachin: arey wah! phir to zaroor jana chahiye.

They all get back to work and tries to finish the file work as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Read to know what happens the same eveningwhen they get home for dinner. Sorry for the late and short update. plz R&R!PLZ!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Since I had updated a short chapter the last time, so I decided to update another one asap for u guys.**_

_**Untill now as we all know that Dushyant is tensed about what his mother said and his buddies are coming over for dinner, thoda bohot hangama to banta hein boss. agein padiye k Dushyant k liye kya kya museebatein khadi hoti hein. ( evil ) heheheheh !**_

* * *

The same evening, everyone finished their work asap and the four friends left. In the car park...

Sachin: Dushyant, tum aur Kavin saath mein jao, mein apni gadi mein ata hoon.

Kavin: par tu akele?

Sachin: yaar mere paas apni gadi hein na.

Ishita: to kyun na mein bhi aapke saath chaloo.

Dushyant: arey yaar jab meri gadi hein to tum akele kyun?

Sachin: suna tune, mein akele nahi araha, mere saath Ishu hein.

Dushyant in a frustrated tone: lekin Ishu to...

Kavin: yaar jane do usey, waise bhi hamare piche to hein.

Dushyant: acha theek hein.

Ishu and Dushyant gets into the car and before Sachin and Kavin gets into the driver's seat, they give each other an evil smile and winks.

In Dushyant's car...

Kavin: yaar tuje ho kya gaya haan? kya Devdas ka SRK bana hua hein. Paro bhag gayi kya?

Dushyant: yaar kya bakraha hein. road pe dihaan de na.

Kavin: haan mere baap, wahi par hi hein mera dihaan. tune to apni is shaadi k baat ko lekar itni tension apne sar pe li hein k jaise najane kaunsa bomb tere sar pe ake girne wala hein.

Dushyant laughs at this: nahi yaar esi koi baat nahi hein. waise tu bhi to mere maa k dar se ghar nahi araha hein do dino se.

Kavin: mein thoda hi na darta hoon, bas wo Sachin ko do teen rao ko dar lag raha tha to issi liye mein uske paas thera tha.

Dushyant: acha? Sachin ko kis cheez se dar lag raha tha?

Kavin: wo... usey wo... cho..choro se, aur kissey dar lagega?

Dushyant: ohh, Sachin, Senior Inspector Sachin of CID jisney najane kitno ko sabak sikhaya aur na jane kitni bar jan ko khatre mein dala criminals ko pakadne k lie, uss cop ko dar laga, aur wo bhi choo se. wah!

Kavin: haan to ... wo... kyun wo insaan nahi hein kya?

Dushyant: heina, lekin tuj jaisa jhoota insaan nahi.

Kavin: chal hat.

The both laugh and in Sachin's car, the both were quite as Ishita was afraid that Sachin would mind if she talks so much but thought of taking the risk after all they are friends.

Ishita: sir,

Sachin: hmm..

Ishita: sir, aap hamesha hi yun khamosh rehte hein?

Sachin: nahi, bas jab mein driving karta hoon to road pe zyada dihaan deta hoon. waise jab Kavin ya Freddy saath mein hote hein to phir to hum sab pagal ban jate hein. waise tum bohot hi zyada batein karti hona.

Ishita filled with excitement: haan, jab bhi mujhe koi baat karne wala miljaye na to bas hum saath mein shuru hojate hein. waise bhi hum ladies cops k paas yahi tareeka hein tension door karne ka.

Sachin: haan dekha hein meine k jab tum or Purvi saath mein ajati ho to bolna band hi nahi karti tum dono.

Ishita: sir, agar aap bura na mane , kyun k hum ab dost hein to, kya mein ek sawal karsakti hoon?

Sachin: haan zaroor pucho,

Ishita: sir mein aapk barey mein kuch bhi nahi janti jab k hum ab bohot ache dost hein. agar aap bura na mane to...

Sachin: to?

He stops the car and Kavin gets off his car .

Kavin: arey ab niklo bhi, ghar agaya.

The both gets off the car with Ishita leaving her question in the middle and they move to the door.

Dushyant: sab log dhamake k liye tayar rehna.

Ishita: kyun aisa kya hein?

Kavin: aunty jee thodi filmi hein.

Sachin: ye to har ek ladki hoti hein.

Ishita: aap hum ladkyun ka mazak na udaye to acha hein warna Kavin sir or Dushyant aap teeno ki aaj aunty se khair nahi. mein bata doongi k aap teeno ko bureau mein der raat tak kaam nahi hota balkey aap aunty se chupne ki koshish karte ho.

Sachin: nahi aisa mat karna, varna aunty meri maa ko batadegi phir to...

Kavin and Dushyant: marwayegi kya?

Ishita: ho sakta hein.

The three: sorry!

Ishu: acha chalo.

On the other side on the phone a lady is talking over the phone,

the girl: kaha ho tum?

the guy: araha hoon, traffic mein phas gaya tha.

the girl: Rajat, jhooth mat bol.

Rajat: mein bas abhi aya. bas thodi der intizar karlo na Purvi.

Purvi: haan bas sirf 5 min intizar agar phir bhi tum nahi ponche to mein khana khane beth jaongi. mein sach bol rahi hoon.

The door bell rang

Purvi: lagta hein koi agaya, Rajat tum jaldi ao samjhe.

She disconnects the call and goes to open the door. She sees him and makes a face.

Rajat: arey kya hua? ab to mein sirf do min mein poncha.

Purvi: mujse baat mat karo, mein bhook k mare mar rahi thi or tum...

Rajat shows her a box of chocolates and roses. Purvi's face lits up and smiles.

Purvi: chocolates! wow.

Rajat: ye lo chocolates dekhte hi itni khushi.

Purvi: han kyun k muje chocolates bohot hi zyada pasand hein.

Purvi hugs Rajat and gives him a kiss on his cheeks.

Rajat: mein to mar gaya.

Purvi: kya?

Rajat: kuch nahi, bohot zyada bhookh lagi hein, khana khaye?

Purvi: meine to kab ka khana laga rakha hein bas tumne hi der kardi, chalo koi baat nahi pehle khana khate hein.

They move towards the dinig table to have their dinner and they chat along.

At Dushyant's house, Dushyant enters along with the rest.

Dushyant: maa, hum log agaye.

Dushyant's mother comes out of the kitchen smiling to see them.

DM: arey Sachin beta tu.

Sachin: jee aunty. aap?

Ishita: arey, aap aunty ko pehle se jante hein?

Dushyant and Kavin shocked as according to the three, it was Sachin's first time meeting Dushyant's mom.

Sachin: haan, mein aunty se pehle mila hoon, par muje pata nahi tha k wo tumhari mom hein.

DM: haaan, mein market gayi thi Sunday ko, ek chor ne mera purse mere haathon se chin liya tha or Sachin ne hi mera purse wapis dilaya tha or meri madad bhi ki.

Sachin: actually mein paas se hi guzar raha tha or phir aunty k liye rikshaw karvaya tha.

Dushyant: wah ye to bohot hi achi baat hein.

DM to Dushyant: beta ye kaun hein? ( pointing at Ishu )

Kavin: aunty ye wo Ishita hein humari dost.

Ishita: namaste aunty.

DM: namaste beta, ao tum sab andar ao.

They all get in and Dushyant's mother gets into kitchen to bring the food.

Kavin: arey Ishita, jao aunty ki thodi help karlo.

Ishita: oh haan, waise aaplog bhi aiye madad kijiye.

Sachin: plz yaar hamein baat karne do na, tum or aunty dono ladies ho to dosti bhi hojayegi.

Ishita: aap teeno bohot hi zyada kamchor ho.

She makes a face and moves towards the kitchen, Sachin and Kavin smiles looking at each other.

Dushyant: kya hua? tum log yun muskura kyun rahe ho?

Kavin: chalo Sachin ro,

Sachin shocked: kya?

Kavin: ro na. tu ro, chal jaldi ro mein bhi rone lagta hoon.

Dushyant: ye tum log kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin: tune abhi bola k hans kyun rahe ho, to muje laga k tum ye chahte ho k hum roye.

Sachin and Kavin laughs at this.

Dushyant: yaar tu nahi sudhrega na.

Kavin: jo sudhra, wo mein nahi.

The three enjoys the light moments and in the kitchen...

Ishita: laiye aunty, mein help karti hoon.

DM: thank you beta.

Ishita: aap kyun thank you keh rahi hein, badle mein hum yummy yummy khana khane wale hein.

DM: kyun beta, tumhe khana banana nahi ata?

Ishita: ata hei lekin ek maa k haath ka khana zyada acha hota hein.

DM: haan wo to hein, kyun tumhari mom khana nahi banati?

Ishita: banati hein, bohot acha banati hein lekin wo nani ki tabyat kharab thi to issi liye unke paas do hafte k liye gayi hein. abhi unko gaye hue sirf teen din hue hein.

DM: to jab tumhara jee kare ghar ka khana khane ko, mere paas ajana. waise bhi mein akeli hoon or bas do dino k paas wapas chali jaongi.

Ishita: to aap yahi ther jaiye na.

They come out of the kitchen placing the dishes on the dining table.

DM: nahi beta, waha hamra ghar hein or Dushyant k papa bhi hein.

Ishita: wo yahi kyun nahi atein?

DM: unko apna ghar bohot hi zyada pasand hein or unka kahi or dil bhi nahi lagta.

Ishita: hmm.. aunty aap thoda beth k aram kijiye,mein un teeno ko bulati hoon.

DM: theek hein.

Ishita moves towards the three who are relaxing in the sofa while watching television.

Ishita: wah! aap log yaha mazey uda rahe hein. khana nahi khana kya?

Dushyant: haan arahe hein yaar.

Sachin and Kavin who were relaxing in the sofa got up and went towards the dining room leavin Dushynat who was sitting on the fllor with Ishita standing waiting for him.

Sachin sits near Dushyant's mom and Kavin and Sachin starts acting: waise Ishita bohot hi achi ladki hein, kyun aunty?

DM: haan beta, Ishita bohot hi achi ladki hein.

Dushyant: yaar haath dena,

Ishita: kyun? bude hogaye?

Dushyant: yaar de na.

Ishita moves forward her hand and he holds it. Ishu pulls him and he stands up.

Ishita: moto kahi ka.

Dushyant: chal hat, thodi madad kya karli k apne aap ko bohot shatir samaj ne lagi.

Ishita smiles and so does Dushyant.

Dushyant: thnx, aur yun hi hans ti raho.

Ishita: badi chinta horahi hein meri?

Dushyant: teri nahi apni horahi hein. agar tu khush rahegi to meri bhi help karegi aur agar gussa hui to mom ko sab bata degi. mein selfish horaha hoon tere saath saath.

Isita gets angry and elbows him. The three are watching their childish tantics.

Kavin: kitne pyaare lagte hein na saath mein.

Sachin gives him a naughty smile and looks at Dushyant's mother.

DM self POV: waise baat to tumne bilkul sach kahi beta, ab dekho k Dushyant bach k jayega kaha.

They have their dinner and Ishita, Sachin and Kavin decides to leave.

DM: tu kaha jaraha hein Kavin?

Kavin self POV: ah oh, tu to gaya aaj.

Kavin: nahi aunty, mein kaha jaonga?

Ishita: haan, sir aap to yahi rehte heina.

Kavin: nahi mein to sirf tum logo ko gadi tak chod raha tha.

DM: acha beta, tum dono phir zaroor ana.

Sachin and Ishita: jee.

* * *

**_I hope that this chapter was long enough for you guys. I was requested not to add any Rajvi scenes but was also requested to add some Rajvi scenes, so I did add Rajvi scenes and those who wanted more Ishyant moments hope you were satisfied with it and if you didn't want any Rajvi scenes than you can skip reading that part. Please guys do review only 4-6 reviews for a single chapter doesn't satisfy me because the views are much more than the reviews. yaar haath nahi thakenge aaplogo k agar ek chota sa review bhi de. hum itni mehnat karte hein, to itna to banta hein bos!_**

**_Stay connected agar pata lagana chahte ho k kya toofaan khada kardiya Kavin aur Sachin ne Ishyant k liye._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the late update guys. A big problem arrived on our family the day before yesterday, but learned about it yesterday as we are in HK and mom's family is in PK. My mom's uncle was attacked from the back when he was prayering in his farm. The attack took place for no reasons. I had eventually decided to update on Tuesday, but we all were busy in our prayers as the doctor had said that only a miracle could save him and it did. Thats why I am updating this chapter now._**

**_Here we go with lots of fun!_**

* * *

The next morning, almost half of the team had arrived. Dushyant, Kavin, Shreya, Sachin, Rajat and Nikhlil were there. Others were busy with getting the files checked while Dushyant was sitting on his chair with a hand on his head. Sachin gave Kavin a " kya hua isko " look and Kavin in return gave him a look which made Sachin smile

Sachin: Kavin ne to sach mein bichare Dushyant ko phasa diya.

Just then Ishita enters along with Mayur, Divya and four of them enters laughing and everyone's attention goes towards them.

Rajat: arey kya hua bhai, itni hansi?

Mayur: sir, kuch nahi hein, ye log yun hi...

Sachin: acha kya baat hein? hamein bhi to batao.

Shreya: haan yaar batao na.

Purvi: arey wo bas hum aan rahe the beaureu k ...

**Flashback starts...**

The four were on their way to the beureau and met each other before they reached there.

Purvi: Ishita, tu?

Ishita: haan mein. app yaha?

Mayur sees them: arey aap log yaha?

Divya: mein bhi hoon.

Purvi: arey wah, chalo saath mein hi chalte hein. kyun?

Ishita: haan ye theek rahega.

Divya: par abhi bhi bohot jaldi hein or agar ab gaye to 15 min mein ponchjayenge.

Mayur: haan or beaureau mein bhi koi nahi hoga.

Purvi: hmm.. idea! kyun na hum coffee pene chale?

Ishita: haan, meine to breakfast bhi nahi kiya.

Purvi: to phir chalo.

They reach the coffee shop and orders for coffee. Suddenly a young lady in her twenties is dragged towards their table by her mother.

The woman: yein hein wo ladka jiskey barey mein meine tumhe kaha tha. ( pointing at Mayur )

Divya: aunty aap?

The woman: haan beta, mein Shila, us din Shreya ki sagayi mein mile the.

Purvi: aap... aap Shreya ki mom ki dost hein na?

Shila: haan beta, ye meri beti hein, Moona. ( pointing at her daughter )

Ishita: hi Moona, nice name.

Moona: thnx!

Divya: Moona, tumhe to meine sagai mein nahi dekha tha.

Moona: haan wo mein abhi abhi hi US se ayi hoon.

Mayur: aap bate karey muje late horaha hein.

Shila: arey beta, tum nahi ja saktey.

Mayur and Divya at the same time: kyun?

Purvi and Ishita looks at them confusingly.

Shila: mein apni beti ko tumse milane wyi thi.

Mayur: mujse? lekin kyun?

Moona: mom ne aap teeno k barey mein bohot kuch kaha tha, to isi liye. ( blushing )

Purvi: teeno? kaun teeno?

Shila: arey wo ek aur bhi tha gaura chikna sa, ladkyo ki taraf se. kya naam tha uska... haan... Sachin, or wo dusra ladko ki taraf se wo handsome sa, pyara sa or thoda mast sa tha. uska naam to muje bilkul yaad hein, usey to bilkul nahi bhool sakti.

Ishita: acha? kaun hein wo mast sa? handsome sa or pyara sa?

Shila: arey wo hi sauna munda Kavin

The girls try to control their laughter.

Purvi: waise Mayur, tum or Moona batein karo, hamein late ho raha hein.

Divya: all the best Mayur! waise Moona bohot hi pyari hein.

Mayur in low voice: tumhare dad ko bata doon k wo padosi tumhe pasand karne laga hein na to love story ban ne se pehle teri shaadi hojayegi.

Divya: whatever. take care.

They left from there, but it was just so to know what conversation they would have. The girls were listening secretly.

Moona: waise mujhe na cops bohot hi hot lagte hein.

Mayur: phir to aapk liye Kavin ya Sachin sir best rahenge.

Moona ignored as she had already started liking him: waise tum or kya kya karte ho?

Mayur: TV dekhta hoon, khana khata hoon.

Moona: khana bana lete ho khud?

Mayur: haan obviously. kyun?

Moona: kyun k hamari khoob jamegi shaadi k baad.

Mayur: kya? shaadi?

Moona: actually muje khana banana nahi ata to shaadi k baad tum banaloge.

Mayur: I'm sorry muje late horaha hein. see you next time.

Moona: ok! love you seety!

Mayur runs from there to see the three laughing at him

**Flashback ends...**

Everyone in the bureau laughs at this and Mayur gets to his work with a frown on his face.

Rajat: waise ye to tumne bohot hi acha kiya k waha par ruk k sari batein suni.

Purvi: meine kabhi kuch ghalat kiya?

Rajat side hugs her: tum kabhi kuch ghalat kar hi nahi sakti.

Purvi: itna bharosa hein mujpe?

Rajat: khud se bhi zyada.

Purvi siles and they look at each other for a moment. Kavn sees them and fake coughs.

Kavin: sorry to disturb your romance.

Rajat: Kavin... tu?

Kavin: hmm, chalo mein tum love brds ko akele chodta hoon.

Purvi and Rajat gets back to sees Dushyant worried and places her hand on his shoulder. Dushyant looks up.

Ishita: kya hua sir? aap pareshaan lag rahe hein?

Dushyant: nahi aisi koi baat nahi hein.

Ishita: plz bataiye na, kya hua?

Dushyant: kuch nahi hua yar. bas aise hi.

Ishita: abhi to aapne yaar kaha or ab aap bata nahi rahe.

Dushyant in anger: kya hein? muje akela chod do na. teri problem kya hein? jab kaha k kuch nahi hua to phirkyun piche padgayi?

Everyone's attention is on Ishyant now, Ishita looks around and everyone is shocked at Dushyant's behaviour towards his best friend. Even Sachin and Kavin are shocked.

Sachin: ye ise ho kya gaya hein? pehle to kabhi ese nahi tha.

Kavin: baat kuch aur hein yaar. lagta hein hamari baat ki waja se ya aunty ki baat ki waja se nahi hein.

Sachin: hmmm... muje bhi aisa lagta hein. agar Dushaynt pareshaan hein to zaroor bohot badi baat hein.

Kavin: koshish karte hein pata lagane ki.

Ishita moves from his desk with a few tears rolling down her eyes.

Ishita self POV: chila ne i kya zaroorat thi? saaf saaf bata dete k muje kuch nahi batana to mein phir nahi chahiye muje aisa dost.

At that moment, Dushyant receives a call and leaves in a hurry. Ishita is shocked that he didn't even look at her for once.

Ishita: akdoo kahi ka, kadva karela.

Kavin: Ishita, I am sorry.

Ishita: sorry? kis baat k liye?

Kavin: wo Dushyant ne tumse esi tarah se baat ki or...

Ishita: aapko sorry krhne ki koi zaroorat nahi hein. sorry to unhe kehna chahiye tha.

Kavin: jaanta hoon or usnr nahi kaha.

Ishita: chodiye na iss baat ko.

She smiles and he moves from there.

In Dushyant's car...

Dushyant: meine theek nahi kiya Ishita par chila k. wo to sirf meri help karna charahi thi.

Dushyant drives to an isolated place and stops his car. Someone gets into it.

Dushyant: yaar tune muje yaha kyun bulaya or jab k tu maseebat mein hein to kisi se kehne ko mana kyun kiya?

A man: kyun k wo log muje zinda nahi chodte. tu to janta hein na k ye mission kitna khatarnaak hein.

Dushyant: jaanta hoon par...

THE MAN: DESH K LIYE JAAN BHI HAZIR HEIN.

Dushyant: jaanta hoon, lekin muje madad karne se kyun rok raha hein tu?

The man: kyun k agar tuje kuch hogaya tu mein aunty ko kya jawab dunga?

Dushyant: acha? or tera?

The man: mera to age piche koi nahi.

Dushyant: wah sabit kar hi diya k apne to apne hote hein.

The man: tu to mera bhai hein yaar.

Dushyant: theek hein bata k kya karna hein.

The man explains his plan to Dushyant and they hug each other and the guy leaves. Dushyant starts driving back towards the beureau. It takes him almost one and a half hour to get back and by the time he reaches, it is already evening. Dushyant sees Ishita in the parking lot and calls for her.

Dushyant: Ishita ruko,

Ishita: jee boliye sir.

Dushyant: sir? hum beureau mein nahi hein Ishu. Anyways, Kavin gaya?

Ishita: jee sir. Kavin sir chale gaye.

Dushyant: dekho Ishu mein janti hoon k tum mujse naraz hein, lekin aisi problem mein tha mein k kisi se...

Ishita: share nahi karsakte the? to aap saaf saaf kehdete na, chilane ki koi zaroorat nahi thi.

Dushyant: I am sorry Ishu.

Ishita is still angry with him and moves from there. Dushyant holds her hand in frustration.

Ishita: sir plz mera haath chodiye.

Dushyant realizes that he is hurting her and leaves her wrist: sorry Ishu, I'm very sorry. mein bohot hi zyada pareshaan hoon.

Ishita: It's okay sir, mein samaj sakti hoon k koi problems hote hein jo share karna mushkil hota hein. phir bhi agar koi bhi help chahiye ho to mein zaroor help kaungi.

Her words hurts him. It's like someone is holding his heart and is squeezing it. He doesn't understand why her words hurt him and he leaves.

He is greeted by his mother at home and finds out that for the first time, Kavin had his dinner without him. Dushyant is in no mood to eat.

DM: beta khana khalo.

Dushyant: nahi maa, man nahi hein.

DM: aaj Kavin ne bhi akele khana khaliya? kya baat hein? ladayi hui hein?

Dushyant: nahi maa, meine hi usey kaha tha k mein aaj der se aonga to wo pehle khale.

Dushyant goes to his room and tries to go to sleep, but can't. The words echo in his mind: "meri jaan ko khatra hein". "kyun k wo log muje zinda nahi chodte. tu to janta hein na k ye mission kitna khatarnaak hein." "share nahi karsakte the? to aap saaf saaf kehdete na, chilane ki koi zaroorat nahi thi."

Dushyant: muje pehle to kabhi esa nahi hua, Ishu ki batein or Rahul ki batein bohot pareshaan kar rahi hein. Rahul ka to samaj araha hein k wo mission pe hein. Lekin Ishits ki bayrin kyun?

* * *

kya aap jante hein k Dushyant ko kya horaha hein? and Rajvi lovers, you are going to curse me maybe for the next chapter cuz something horrirying is going to happen that will change the entire story. untill then keep reviewing. love ya all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I just went through the last chapter and found out lots of speeling mistakes , sorry for that because I was writing in darkness so I didn't get to know about the mistakes. Guys I have a request, plz do pray for my uncle when you are prayering as it has already been 3 days of his surgery and he is still unconscious. Waise shaadi ki invitation bhi bohot jaldi miljayegi. I promise.**_

_**ye lijiye Maya Khan story aapke liye or baki jinko jaldi jan na tha k age kya hota hein un sab k liye mein ye chapter update kar rahi hoon. **_

* * *

The next day, Purvi was still sleeping and as it was Sunday, no work. Purvi was sleeping and it was 9:00 a.m. Her phone beeped. She woke up and there was a message. She smiled reading the message.

Purvi reading the message: ab tak so rahi hein my princess? suraj kab ka nikla hein aapko good morning bolne, chidya kab ki gun guna rahi hein aapko good morning bolne, or hum kabke khade hein aapk darwaze par, apke saath coffee pene. GOOD MORNING my jaan!

Purvi: Rajat?! niche?

She gets freshened up as soon as possible and rushes towards the door just to find. Come on guess karo... chalo mein hi bata deti hoon. A bouquet of red and whote roses with a card on it. Purvi looks around, but can't find Rajat or anyone else.

Purvi to herself: arey, Rajat to kahi nahi dekh rahe hein. or koi bhi nahi hein to ye phool yaha?

She picks up the bouquet and smiles seeing a tiny little card with a big smiley on it. She reads : hum itne bhi pagal nahi hein k itni subah subah aapke darwaze pe itni der tak khade rahe. waise tayar rahiye ga, hum arahe hein or saath mein lunch k liye jayenge. with lots of love , Rajat.

Purvi gets inside and cannot stop smiling as no one has ever done such special stuffs for her. She has her breakfast and fixes the house and then gets ready.

At Dushyant's house, Dushyant wakes up and has his breakfast while Kavin is still sleeping. Dushyant goes outside for jogging and meets Sachin there.

Sachin: Dushyant, aaj tu akele? Kavin kaha hein?

Dushyant: wo so raha tha to socha k usey disturb na karu.

Sachin: disturb wo nahi tum lagte ho.

Dushyant: plz Sachin. kya hum ye sab batein bad mein kare?

Sachin: acha theek hein, to chalo dekhte hein aaj kaun zyada laps karta hein. what say?

Dushyant: hmm.

At Dushyant's house, Kavin wakes up and gets ready to leave for jogging. After getting ready, he reaches the place where Dushyant and Sachin are already jogging and so heads towards them.

Kavin shouts : Dushyant, Sachin. ruko mein bhi aya.

Dushyant and Sachin stops for him and he runs towards them.

Kavin: I am sorry yaar. ( to Dushyant )

Dushyant: sorry? kyun?

Kavin: meine kal tumse thoda rudely behave kiya na?

Dushyant: chod na yaar, kal ki baat kal thi. mein ne bhi to tum dono se or Ishita se rudely behave kiya.

Sachin: arey abhi to tu bola k kal ki bat chod do. chalo jogging karte hein, phir baad mein dekhenge theek hein?

The two agrees and starts jogging. While on the other side, all the girls except for Purvi have come together.

Taarika: waise tum kaunse colour ka lehnga pehno gi Shreya?

Shreya: pata nahi yaar. mom to red bol rahi thi lekin...

Divya: arey aap red nahi pehn na chati? dulhan to red mein hi achi lagti hein. sab ka attention aap dono pe hi ayega.

Taarika: wo to hein. muje to koi problem nahi hein red pehne se. red acha rahega kyun Ishu?

Ishita: hmm... pata nahi.

Shreya: kya Ishu, tu to kuch help hi nahi kar rahi hein.

Ishita: haan? oh.. waise agar red nahi pehna to pink?

Shreya: aisa karte hein k hum dopeher ko hi jake dekh lenge.

Divya:par Purvi?

Taarika smiles: wo to date pe jane wali hein.

The other girls: ohhh!

The girls have their coffee and chats for a while and then Ishita receives a message.

Dushyant: I am very sorry for my misbehaviour yesterday. tum to meri dost ho na. plz, yun mujse naraz mat raho. I am very sorry.

Ishita replies to him: It's ok, mein wo sab bhool chuki hoon.

Dushyant feels releived upon reading her reply.

At Purvi's house, Purvi wears a beautiful traditional dress and leaves her hair open. Then someone knocked on the door and she rushed to open the window.

Purvi: itna time kyun lagaya ane mein?

Rajat: ab is phool si pari k liye ek tofa lana tha to der lag gayi.

Purvi smiles: acha? aaj kuch bohot hi zyada sweet or romantic nahi horahe?

Rajat: itna to banta hein. police wala hoon to kya, iska ye matlab to nahi k mein do pyaar bhari batein nahi karsakta. kyun?

Purvi: haan ye to hain.

Rajat: to ab hum chale?

Purvi: haan, lekin hum jayenge kaha?

Rajat: pehle restaurant jayenge lunch karne, phir tumhe shopping karni thi to wo karlenge or phir uske baad film dekhne jayenge.

Purvi: wow, tumne to lambi planning ki hein.

Rajat: haan or ek or baat, ice-cream bhi khalenge.

Purvi laughs at this and curious Rajat asks: kya hua? itni hansi kyun arahi hein?

Purvi: tum ice-cream?

Rajat: haan kyun mein nahi kha sakta?

Purvi: mujhe to laga tha k tumhe ye sab nahi pasand.

Rajat moves closer towards her: tumhare ane k baad sab kuch acha lagta hein.

Purvi: Ok bas bas! ab chale k nahi yahi par baton se hi pet bhar de.

Rajat: waise acha option hein. agar baton se pet bharta hein to paise bhi bach jayenge.

Purvi: nahi, chalo na.

They leave for their lunch and on the other side, the girls leave for shopping.

Shreya receives a call and moves away from the girls, but they listen to her conversation secretly.

Shreya: hello,

On the phone: kaha ho tum?

Shreya: kyun hua?

The man: tumhari yaad arahi thi to socha k coffe peene chale.

Shreya: Daya! mein shopping karne ayi hoon.

Daya: mein aon?

Shreya: mere saath yaha pe sab log hein, tum abhi bhi ana chate ho?

Daya: kyun nahi. dare mat karo mein bata doon.

Shreya: acha, agar himmat hein to sab k samne ajao mere saath shoppkarne.

Daya: meine phone kiya tha socha k thodi romantic bate hojayegi otum.

Shreya: meine kya kiya? tum khud ye sab kehne lage.

Daya: theek hein mera inkarna mein do minute mein aya.

Shreya: Daya, plz tumhe pata hein na k agar inhone humein yaha saath mein dekha to mazak udayigi.

Daya: haan to?

Shreya: achato tum aisa karna k Abhijeet sir k saath ajao , Taarika bhi yaha hein or sab se kehlena k tuladke apni shopping karne aye the or hume dekh liya.

Daya: arey wah tum to bohot hi smart ho rahi hon.

Shreya: acha theek hein see you.

She turned around to find the girls standing for her. Taarika was busy shopping, so she didn'tknow about the conversation.

Divya: oi hoi, Daya sir ko bhi bulaya gayhein han.

Ishita: or jhooth bolne ko bhi bola gaya. wah!

Shreya: please waise bhi hume mauka nahi milta saath rehne ka to socha kyun na isi bahane hum...

Divya: not fair, ye time aapka hamre saath hona chahiye.

Ishita: jane do na yaar, shopping karte hein.

Shreya: haan chalo.

After a while, Daya arrives along with Dushyant and Abhijeet.

Taarika: Abhijeet, tum yaha?

Abhijeet: haan wo Daya ko shopping karni thi to muje or Dushyant ko saath mein leke agaya.

Taarika: acha? tumlogo ko kya shopping karni thi?

Abhijeet: wo sab jane dijiye na. acha hua k aap yaha milgayi. saath meihi shopping karlenge. waise is blue jode mein aap bohot hi pyaari lagrahi hein.

Taarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: hmm.

Ishita: waise agar apdonki romance bhari batein hochuki hon, to ab hum chale?

Dushyant: Ishita.

Ishita: han bolo.

Dushyant: waise tum kya pehno gi Shreya or Taarika ki sangeet mein?

Ishita: kyun? kya hua?

Dushyant: tum ab bhi naraz ho?

Ishita: nahi to, mein kyun naraz hongi?

Dushyant: acha to batao na.

Ishita: wo kya heina, meine abhi kuch bhi decide nahi kiya hein to thodi confuse hoon.

Dushyant: no problem hum dekhlenge.

Ishita: kya? tum meri help karoge?

Dushyant: haan kyun?

Ishita: matlab tumhe mere taste k bare mein pata hein?

Dushyant: nahi pata, lekin ab pata chal jayega.

Ishita: theek hein, dekhte hein.

Dushyant: chal Divya, hum saath mein dekhte hein.

Divya: sure, but mein khud apne liye dekhungi kyun k muje boyfriend ki zaroorat nahi hein.

Ishita nad Dushyant are shocked: what? boyfriend?

Divya: haan, Dushyant sir ladke hein or tumhare dost hein to boy friend hue na. thoda hi na humari tarha tere girl friend hein.

Ishita: oh, tune to muje dara hi diya tha.

They started walking through the shops while the couples, Dareya and Abhirika were looking for dresses together.

Divya: waise Ishu, tuje kaisa life partner chahiye?

Ishita: kyun? tu ye sab kyun puch rahi hein?

Divya: arey bas yun hi, mein teri bf hoon na.

Ishita: bf?

Divya: haan best friend.

Ishita: theek hein to mein bata ti hoon. muje ek esa partner chahiye jo mujse kuch na chupaye or jo dil ka acha ho or wo logo ki kadar karna janta ho. bas.

Divya: bas? arey tu itne mein hi maan jayegi?

Ishita: haan kyun?

Divya: hum to pata nahi kya kya sochte hein k uskey looks ese ho, wo itna ameer ho or itni badi gadi hon.

Dushyant laughs: seriously girls?

Divya: kyun?

Dushyant: tum ladkiya ye sab sochti ho?

Divya: tum ladko se to acha hi sochte hein.

Ishita: waise sochne ka koi faida nahi hein.

Divya: kyun?

Ishita: kyun k milta to baad mein wo hi hein jo kismat mein likha hota hein.

Divya: waise baat to tune bilkul sahi kahi Ishu.

Dushyant: arey meri bhi to koi socho yaar, bohot bore hogaya in bato se.

Divya: acha theek hein to aap bataiye k aapko kaisi ladki chahiye.

Dushyant: come on yaar. stop it.

Divya: nahi batao.

Ishita leaves as she sees a beautiful dress and goes to check it.

Dushyant: jo muje ache se jane or meri achi dost ho.

Divya: samaj gayi.

Dushyant: kya?

Divya: wahi k tumhe ek understanding ladki xhahiye.

Dushyant: haan.

Ishita tries a green dress and comes out. She looks very beautiful and Dushyant is stunned.

Divya: sir, sir? ( she shakes him )

Dushyant: haan? kya hua?

Divya: bohot kuch hua.

Dushyant moves and Divya moves towards Ishita.

Divya: achi lag rahi hein.

Ishita: ye leloon?

Divya: hmm? I think tuje ye khareed lena chahiye.

Ishita: are you sure?

Divya: haan.

Ishita: waise Dushyant kaha gaya?

Dushyant: mein yaha hoon.

Ishita: oh, muje laga k tum bore hoke chale gaye.

Dushyant: nahi mein yahi tha, waise bohot achi lagrahi ho.

Ishita: theek hein mein ye hi le rahi hoon.

In a restaurant...

Purvi: wao, achi jaga hein.

Rajat: muje pata tha k tumhe ye jaga pasand ayegi.

Purvi: tum mere bare mein kitna jante ho or mera kitna dihaan rakhte ho. Thank you so much.

Rajat: tum bhi to mera kitna dihaan rakhti ho. mere liye hamesha lunch pack karke lati ho.

Purvi: kyun k mein tumse pyaar karti hoon.

Rajat: mein bhi tumse bohot pyaar karta hoon.

Purvi: kitna?

Rajat: opens his arms: itna sara, nahi is se bhi bohot zyada.

Purvi: sach?

Rajat: much.

Purvi takes out her phone and clicks his picture.

Rajat: ye kyun?

Purvi: is moment ko capture karna hein.

Rajat: to phir ek saath mein hojaye?

Purvi: good idea.

They click a selfie and has their lunch. After having lunch, they move towards the shopping mall so that Purvi could shop for herself.

Purvi: Rajat, tum ye shirt try karo na.

Rajat: mein tumhe shopping karne laya hoon apne liye shopping karo na.

Purvi makes an innocent face: please mere liye.

Rajat tries it and Purvi smiles.

Purvi: acha lag raha hein or wo coat bhi try karo please!

Rajat: par ye kyun?

Purvi: ye Shreya or Taarika ki shaadi k liye hein, please try karo na.

Rajat: theek hein, tumhe kaise mana karsakta hoon.

Rajat tries on that embroided jacket and she adores him.

Purvi: chalo ye pack karva lete hein.

Rajat: theek hein ab tum bhi apne liye kuch dekhlo.

Purvi: haan chalte hein.

Purvi purchases a beuatiful outfit but doesn't give it a try.

Rajat: Purvi try karke to dekho na.

Purvi: nahi, ye ek surprise hoga.

They purchase the dress and leave for the movie. After watching the movie, they have an ice-cream as promised by Rajat. Purvi enjoys like a 5 years old kid. Rajat smiles seeing this.

Purvi: kya hua?

Rajat: dekhraha hoon k tum kitni pyari lagrahi ho.

Purvi smiles: waise bohot time baad meine itna enjoykiya.

Rajat: chalo, tumhare saath mene bhi enjoy karliya.

Purvi: mein bohot hi zyada thak gayi.

Rajat: parking tak to chal sakti ho na?

Purvi: nahi, mein nahi chal paongi

Rajat: to tum ruko mein gadi laya

Purvi: nahi mein akele nahi rukungi. please

Rajat moves towards her and carries her in his arms. Purvi is shocked and Rajat takes her to the car and drives her home.

* * *

**_wow! finally this chapter came to an end. hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes. I would want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews and keep reviewing. See you guys next time._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_wow lagta hein bohot log shamil hona chahte hein shaadi mein and aap mese kisi ne pucha k kya aap join karsakte hein? ye bhi puchne wali baat hein? Of course aap sab k liye hi to ye shaadi ka sab kuch likhrahi hoon, warna muje Indian weddings ka kuch zyada pata nahi hein. And meine story likhna shuru kar diya. ab jab mene reviews pade, I got to see many who wants be get a special role and it's my promise that I will do my best and hope you won't mind if I miss out anything though I will make sure that I don't. And ab meine apna guest list lock kardiya hein agar yaha dikhayi nahi diye to don't worry agle chap mein sab honge._**

**_Warning : ye chap bohot long hein._**

* * *

Early in the morning on Monday, Shreya and Daya both enters the bureau together with a huge smile on their face. Everyone else is already present there.

Abhijeet: agaye? chap gaya kya?

Daya: haan boss, kam hogaya.

Abhijeet: kaunsa wala chapaya hein?

Daya: arey kal shaam ko jo hum charo ko pasand aya tha wahi.

Shreya: haan sir, wahi hum charo ka favourite tha or sab se acha tha. ye lijiye dekhiye ( handing him something )

Abhijeet: arey wah! ye to bohot hi pyara hein.

Just then ACP sir enters while talking on the phone. He cuts the call as he sees something in Abhijeet's hands.

ACP: arey card chap gaya?

Daya: haan sir, hum ye card apko hi dene wale the.

Abhijeet: sabse pehle to aapka haq banta hein kyun k aap to hum dono k pita k jaise hein.

ACP sir feels touched by his both son's words: nahi Abhijeet, mein tum dono k baap jaisa nahi hoon... mein tum dono ka baap hoon.

He takes the card with lots of love and Shreya distributes the cards to evryone.

Purvi claps her hands to grab everyone's attention.

Purvi: sab suno.. over here.

Everyone gathers around with confused looks.

Rajat: kya hua Purvi? sab theek to hein na?

Purvi: sab theek hein, meine sabko yaha isi liye bulaya hein so that hum decide kar paye k kon kiski side pe hoga.

Sachin: par ye sab to baad mein bhi hosakta hein na?

Purvi: nahi, hosakta hein k baad mein koi case ajaye to?

Vineet: pehle ka to pata nahi tha par ab jab tune bola na, to zaroor case ayega.( angry ) Moti!

Purvi gets angry at this: acha, meine bola to case ayega or agar na bolti to?

Pankaj: to nahi ata!

Everyone laughs at this.

Purvi: batao kon kiss side se hein?

Divya: idea, kyun na ladkiya ek side or ladke dusre side?

Ishita: haan, iss baar koi shikayat bhi nahi karpayega.

Shreya: par tum to sirf teen ladkiya ho or ladke to bohot hein.

Purvi: hamari side se or bhi ladkiya arahi hein.

Ishita: haan hum sab ko bata denge. puri foj tayar hein.

Dushyant: Ishita, tu sach mein ladkiyo ki taraf se hona chati hein?

Ishita: haan kyun?

Dushyant: theek hein to phir mein to opposite team ka hi hoon.

Kavin: done, to hum ladko ki taraf se theek hein or tum ladkyo ki taraf se.

Freddy: bhai mein to dono ki taraf se hoon kyun k meri biwi ladkyo ki taraf se hona chati hein or mein ladko ki taraf se. Biwi ki baat nahi mani to... ( making a sad face )

Nikhil trying to control his laugh: kya sir? yaha par bhi apni nahi karsakte?

Vineet: haan? aapko to ladko ki side leni chahiye na. aiwei hi bhabi se darte ho!

Freddy: bachoo, jab teri shaadi hojayegi na to tab puchunga.

Just then he bureau phone rings and Vineet goes to pick it up.

Vineet: hello, officer Vineet ,CID bureau se . aap kon? kya?acha theek hein hum ate hein.

He hangs up the phone and turns around with a meine bola tha na wala look.

Abhijeet: kya hua Vineet? esa moo kyun banaya hein?

Vineet: sir bola tha na meine isey k aaj to at least kisi case ka zikar na kare.

Purvi: arey sara blame mujpe hi ? tera to mein moo todungi dekhne.

Daya: Vineet bolo kya hua hein.

Vineet: sir ek aash mili hein.

ACP: kuch or bataya?

Vineet: nahi sir, siwaye address k or kuch nahi, awaz se lagraha tha k bohot hi dara hua hein.

ACP: theek hein, Daya, Purvi, Mayur, Divya or Rajat tum log jao or saath mein Salunkhe ko bhi leke jao.

Daya: jee sir.

ACP: haan agar kuch zaroorat ho to phir phone karlena.

The team leaves for the crime spot and since the wedding is just a day away, they need to prepare a lot.

ACP: Abhijeet, tum or Taarika chale jao ghar.

Abhijeet: par sir, yaha case hein.

ACP: tum uski fikar mat karo, Daya bhi jaise hi ata hein mein usko bhejta hoon. Sachin Nikhil or Pankaj bhi tumhare saath madad karne jayenge.

Abhijeet: par sir yaha ek case aya hein or mein ghar chala jaon?

Kavin: sir aap jaiye, ye to hamare har roz ki baat hein or aapk liye ye din bohot hi khaas hein. please!

Abhijeet agrees even though he doesn't want to leave.

Abhijeet: par sir aap muje phone karenge jab bhi koi madad chahiye ho.

ACP: haan karunga zaroor karunga. tum jao.

After Abhijeet leaves, the rest gets to work. Dushyant is a bit stressed and Ishita goes towrds him.

Ishita: sir aap theek to hein na?

Dushyant: hmmm...

Ishita is about to ask further but remembers whatever had happened the other day. She didn't wanted to be humiliated again so decided to move from there, but Kavin came forward.

Kavin: arey Ishita, waise tum to ladkyo ki side se ho na?

Ishita: jee sir,

Dushyant looks up when Kavin speaks loudly: arey... iss baar to Dushyant bichara nahi bach payega.

Dushyant: kyun? mein kyun nahi bach paonga?

Kavin: arey Ishita to ab ladies ki taraf se hein or hum gents. waise mein to ladies ko handle karsakta hoon kyun k wo to muje satane k liye nahi ayengi balke mujse bohot hi pyar se batein karengi. mein hoon hi itna good looking. par lagta hein... tu bhool gaya...

Dushyant: mein kya bhoola hoon?

Kavin: wahi k ladkiya tuje satane k liye tere piche padi thi or tu Ishita ka palloo pakda hua tha unse bachne k liye?

Dushyant smiles remembering that day. ( do you guys remember Dushyant walking around Ishita )

Dushyant while smiling: mein wo din kaise bhool sakta hoon ( just then he realizes what he said ) I mean... k wo din to bohot hi kharab tha... mera matlab mein bohot hi zyada tang agaya tha uss din, par phir unhone baad mein tang nahi kiya.

Ishita: don't worry sir, iss bar koi bhi aapko tang nahi karega.

Dushyant: nahi yaar wo baat nahi hein, matlab k pichli baar maza tha I mean bohot zyada maza aya tha... par...

Kavin: chal chodo ye batein or ye batao k sangeet k din tum ladkiya kya perform karne wali ho?

Ishita looks at them surprised: kyun? sirf ladies perform karengi kya? aap dono nahi?

Dushyant: hum dono? nahi to. hum kyun karenge ?

Ishita: iss bar competition hein. **Bride** **_VS _Groom_. _**dekhna hein k kisme dam hein.

Dushyant gets into mood: acha, to aap ko jan na hein k kisme dam hein.

Ishita makes a face and the three laughs. Just then Daya enters along with others and a man.

Daya laughs as he enters and ACP is shocked.

ACP: kya hua Daya?

Daya: sir kuch nahi, bas case kuch tha hi nahi samjho.

The rest gathers around. ACP: matlab? kya matlab hein k case kuch tha hi nahi?

Rajat: sir wo koi khoon nahi hua, bas ek admi zakhmi hua hein. or wo bhi kisi ne murder ki koshish se nahi kiya par ghalti se hogaya.

Dushyant: matlab? yaar kuch samaj mein nahi araha hein.

Daya: wo darasal ye janab ( pointing at the guy who came along with them ) inhone karza bohot liya tha kisi se or chuka nahi pa rahe the. or wo jo zakhmi hua hein ushi se hi liya tha, wo apne saath nakli bandook laya tha isey darane k liye. isney dar k marey wo bandook chini or usey dhakka lagne ki waja se niche gir kar pathar k saath sir takraya.

Rajat: wo khoon uske shirt pe laga or wo behosh hogaya. isse laga k wo bandook se goli chali or wo mar gaya. ghabrake hame phone kiya.

Purvi to Vineet: kuch kehna hein tumhe Vinu?

Vineet: sorry yaar.

ACP: jo bhi ho, ghalti to isne kiye hein. tumhe sharam nahi ati k peise liye or wapas nahi kar rahe ho? iski jaga agar asli bandook hoti to?

The guy: maaf kijiye ga sir, lekin mein kya karoo? kaam hein nahi or behen ki shadi karni thi.

ACP hands him a card: ye lo or iss jaga par jao, kam miljayega.

As soon as the guy leaves, the others get to the file work and at lunch time...

ACP: chalo, ab sab ghar chalo.

Daya: par kyun sir, abhi to file work baki hein or agar koi case aya to?

ACP: to wapis ajayenge na. iss mein konsi badi baat hein.

Daya: haan sir, par...

ACP: waise jaga to book karli na?

Daya: haan sir, wo kaam Abhijeet ne karliya tha.

Freddy: to phir chalte hein na. tayari bhi karni hein.

ACP: tum sab apne apne ghar jao or fresh hojao, phir ana.

They all leave and after some time, they arrive at the haal where all the ceremonies will take place.

Purvi: esa karte hein k half log tayari par lag jate hein or half phones karne lag jate hein. ladies remeber, hum sirf apne foj ko bulayenge. baki inki marzi agar inki taraf se koi ana chata hein to...

Actually since there are only 5 girls so the five of them gets onto calls.

Purvi: hello, Krutika?

Krutika: jee di.

Purvi: kya tum abhi asakti ho help karne?

Krutika: abhi? iss waqt?

Purvi: haan yaar, teri help chahiye na.

Krutika: acha mein bas thodi der mein ati hoon. mera thoda sa kaam hein bas wo khatam karke ayi.

Purvi: theek hein par jaldi karna please.

Krutika: haan di bas ayi mein.

Purvi cuts the call and again calls another person: hello mein Purvi bol rahi hoon, Disha?

Disha: haan mein bol rahi hoon di, boliye kya hua.

Purvi: tumhari help chahiye. agar tum bussy nahi ho to kya tum asakti ho?

Disha:ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hein. aap kaha ho, mein waise bhi bahir hoon to aap adress bata dijiye mein bas jitni jaldi hosakta hein ati hoon.

Purvi: arey wahi shaadi k haal ana hein.

Disha: oh! mein to paas mein hi hoon, bas 5 mins mein ayi.

Purvi sighs and turns around to find Rajat smiling.

Purvi smiles: kya hua?

Rajat: mein help karoo?

Purvi: nahi, bas hogaya.

Dushyant moves towards Ishita: mein help karoo?

Ishita: no thanks.

Dushyant: oi helloo, abhi tak ceremonies shuru nahi hui or abhi se hi tum dost se dushman ban gayi?

Ishita: arey meine kya kaha?

Dushyant: itna attitude? waise mein tera senior hoon haan.

Ishita: only on duty. ok!

Dushyant: kya yaar, kitne dino se ache se baat nahi karti tu.

Ishita smiles and tries to move, but Dushyant holds her wrist. Ishita turns around shocked and he leaves her hand realizing his act.

Dushyant: sorry par yaar ese nahi chale ga mein bata doon.

Ishita: arey mein busy hoon.

Dushyant: chal mein tujse baat nahi karta.

Ishita: I am sorry Dushu. par...

Dushyant: jane de yaar, tu badal gayi. ( acting )

Ishita: oi nautanki, chup kar. mein badal gayi ( mimicking him ).

Dushyant: or nahi to kya? pehle to mujse kitne ache se baat karti thi or ab kabhi Kavin k saath to kabhi Sachin ya phir Vineet.

Ishita: arey dekho to, mera pyaara dost ( pulling his cheeks ) jealous horaha hein.

Dushyant moving away from her and rubbing his cheeks: mere pyare gaal kharab na kar, phir koi ladki mere paas nahi ayegi. or mein koi jealous nahi horaha, bas itna kehraha hoon k tere paas mere liye time hi nahi hein.

Ishita: sachi?

Dushyant: kya hein?

Ishita: bohot sara kaam hein, chal hat yaha se.

Dushyant: dekha, kaam hein.

Ishita: acha, to batao k kya karoo k tu mera picha chode?

Dushyant: tu kya mera picha chodegi, mein khud hi jaraha hoon. bohot sara kaam hein muje. faltu baat karne ka time nahi hein.

He moves from there smiling that after such a long time, they talked like best buddies.

Kavin: kya hua yaar?

Dushyant: ye Ishu badi khadoos hogayi hein aj kal.

Kavin: kyun kya hua?

Dushyant: arey dost to at least itna to puch lete hein k kuch khana hein ya nahi, par ye to kaam mein hi busy hein.

Kavin smiles: chal yaar tu please phone karne lag ja.

Dushaynt: haan or tu bhi.

Taarika on the phone: hello Shrestha, tu kaha hein yaar?

Shrestha: bas raste mein hoon. wo traffic bohot hi zyada hein to isiliye. bas ponch hi jaongi.

Taarika: theek hein please jaldi karo.

Shrestha: haan bas abhi ayi.

She cuts the call and sees Abhijeet holding a glass of water for her.

Taarika: Abhijeet, ye paani?

Abhijeet: tumhare liye hein, peelo gala sukh gaya hua hoga itni der baat karke.

Rajat, Vineet , Divya, Vansh and Sachin are controlling their laugh and are standing behind Abhijeet. Both Abhijeet and Taarika didn't notice them.

Taarika: thank you so much Abhijeet. waise tumne kuch khaya?

Abhijeet: haan apke saath lunch khaya tha or uske baad Sachin kuch sandwitches laya tha. apne kuch khaya abhi?

Taarika: nahi, abhi to kuch nahi...

Abhijeet: aap bhi kamal karti hein, agar kamzori agayi to?

Taarika: Abhijeet mein theek hoon.

Abhijeet: arey keise thhek ho? ceremonies mein bhi aapko thakan hojayegi or kya pata kamzori ki waja se tabyat kharab hojaye to?

Taarika tries to control her laughter, but Sachin speaks up while laughing: tension mat lijiye sir, shaadi hoke hi rahegi.

Abhirika blushes.

Abhijeet: tuje to mein chodunga nahi.

Abhijeet starts chasing Sachin and the chase begins. Sachin runs towards the ddor and is about to bump into someone, but he controls his steps.

Krutika: bach gaye!

Disha: haan warna aaj to hadya zaroor tut jati.

Shrestha: chalo guys, mein to aaj Taarika di se bohot dant khaongi.

The girls enter and are welcomed by Divya.

Divya: acha hein k tum teeno agayi, ab thodi help hojayegi. Purvi waha par hein to tum sab jake unse milo or wo batayegi tumhe k kya karna hein.

The girls move and then Shreya comes forward: Divya, meri do teen or dost bhi arahi hein to unhe bhi phir Purvi k paas bhejdena, mein wahi hoon.

Divya: aap fikar mat karo , mein sambhal lungi.

A girl enters and Divya remebers her.

Divya: arey Shreeya ( shreeyabhandari45 ) tum agayi?

Shreeya: haan wo Shreya di ne phone kiya tha or kaha tha k help chahiye to mein agayi.

Divya: bohot acha kiya, wo uss side pe ek room hein waha Shreya di waha hein, tum waha jao.

Shreeya: theek hein, see you around.

Just then as Divya was about to move, someone called: hi, mujhe Purvi ne phone kiya tha. I'm Kaavi.

Divya: oh tum help karne aye ho na?

Kaavi: yup, I am here to help.

Divya: Ok, uss side pe ek room hein waha jao. Purvi or baki sab wahi milenge.

Kaavi: thanks.

Divya sighs: god kitna sara kaam hein.

Pankaj: sir, dekho, inki taraf se to kitne sare log agaye hein.

Rajat: haan yaar, fikar mat karo hamri help k liye bhi bas log ate honge.

Max Pyane: yo, mein yaha hoon help karne.

Rajat: lo bhai, agaya ab madad hojayegi.

Daya: arey Max, tu agaya?

Max: bro, apne bulaya or mrin nahi ata?

Mayur to Sachin: sir, ye kaun hein?

Sachin: ye Daya sir k chote bhai ki tarah hein. ye Daya sir ka ladla hein samjho.

Mayur: ohhh tab to bohot maza ane wala hein kyun k hamare side se bhi log ane shuru hogaye.

Abha: hi guys, mein bhi agayi.

Daya: acha kiya k tu bhi agayi, ab team mazboot hogayi.

All of them gets into preperation and then Ishita comes out to get some cold drinks for all.

Dushaynt: Ishita, bohot hi zyada pyaas lagi hein, please kuch cold drink pilao na.

Ishita: acha ruko, mein ye baki sab ko deti hoon phir hum bhi aram se le lenge.

Dushyant : arey yaar pyaas k mare mara jaraha hoon.

Ishita: acha? muje to theek thak lag rahe ho.

Dushyant: please na Ishu.

Ishita: acha ye lo ( handing him the cold drink glass and moving from there )

Dushaynt: yaar mein soch raha tha k saath mein beth k enjoy kare.

Ishita: acha tum peelo, mein ati hoon.

Ishita moves and gives everyone a glass and they drink it happily. When she comes back, she sees that Dushaynt hasn't had a sip of the drink.

Ishita: ye kya? tumne juice nahi piya?

Dushyant: tumne bola k tum arahi ho to meine wait kardiya.

Ishita: par tumhe to pyaas lagi thi na?

Dushyant: lagi thi nahi, abhi bi lagi hein. yar apna glass lo or saath mein peete hein.

Ishita: acha chalo, ye lo meine glass leliya.

They move outside the hall where there is a small garden filled with flowers and it's almost sunset. They sit on a bench and admires the nature's beauty.

Ishita: kitna relaxing hein na yaha?

Dushyant: haan especially iss waqt, jab suraj dhalne ko hota hein. esa lagta hein jaise koi bhi tension nahi hein, jaise k sab kuch theek hojayega.

Ishita wonders: Dushyant ese kyun baat kar raha hein?

Ishita: hmm, wo to hein. aaj saath mein enjoy karlete hein par kal yaad rakhna mein sirf ek opponent hoon.

Dushyant laughs at this: janta hoon, kal tu meri dushman ban ke phiregi or jab help k liye bulaonga to nahi ayegi.

Ishita: wrong. mein tumhari dost hoon to agar help chahiye ho to zaroor aongi, uske sewa or kuch baat nahi karungi.

They both smile and for no reason, Dushaynt is just looking at her smile.

Ishita: kya hua? ese kyun ghoor rahe ho?

Dushaynt: pata nahi... mera matlab bas yuhi dekhraha tha k tu yu hi muskuraye to bas din acha jata hein.

Ishita feels strange at his words: matlab?

Dushyant: yahi k jab tum billiyo ki tara nahi jhagad ti to din acha jata hein.

Isihta: acha? mein jhagda shuru karti hoon ya tum apna moo phulaye hue bethte ho sher ki tara?

Dushyant doen't reply nad they both just enjoy the view quitely.

Background music:

Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal paas rehta nahi

Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal paas rehta nahi  
Ye tujhse hi milne ko chaahe  
Ye teri hi karta hai baatein  
Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wohi ( looking at Ishita )  
Kya tum ho... Kya tum ho wohi  
Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal..  
Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal..

Teri aankhon ke raste ye chale jaata hai  
Jo bulaaun main kabhi, laut aata nahi ( Ishita snaps her fingers at him, he comes back to reality )  
Bekhabar ye zamaane se takraata hai  
Bedhadak mujhse kehta hai "Main hoon yunhi"  
Ye tujhse hi milke huaa hai  
Jo teri nazar ne chhuaa hai  
Kya tum ho, Kya tum ho wohi  
Kya tum ho, Kya tum ho wohi..

Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal..  
Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal..

Hai hunar ek naya isko tujhse mila  
Muskura ke ye milta hai sabse abhi ( kavin calls him and Dushu moves towards him with a big smile on his face )  
Aadhi raaton mein mujhko ye deta utha  
Mujhse pooche ye raatein kyun kat te nahi  
Ye tujhse hi milne ko chaahe  
Ye teri hi karta hai baatein  
Kya tum ho, Kya tum ho wohi  
Kya tum ho, Kya tum ho wohi..

Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal..  
Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi  
Dil aaj kal..

Kavin: ACP sir kehrahe the k humein ab ghar jana chahiye, bohot der hogayi hein. kal phir ana hein.

Dushaynt: haan tu ja ghar muje kuch kaam hein.

Ishita: Dushaynt, agar tum bura na mano to kya mein kuch pucho?

Dushyant smiles: kya yaar, ek nahi so bar puch, mein bura nahi manunga.

Ishita: tum aaj kal thode pareshaan dikhte ho, kya baat hein?

Dushyant smiling: kuch nahi yaar, bas ek dost thoda financial crises se guzar raha hein to uski help kar raha hoon, abhi mein uss sey hi milne jaraha hoon.

Sachin: mein ya hum teeno mein se koi bhi kuch help kare?

Dushyant putting his hand on Sachin's shoulder: nahi yaar mein khud karloonga.

Ishita keeps her hand on his: dekho, tension mat lo, hum heina. agar koi bhi help chahiye ho to bata dena.

Dushyant: hmm, ab tumlog ghar jao bohot der hogayi.

All of them leaves from there and everyone is told to be there earlier tomorrow as the ceremonies will start.

Dushyant on his bike thinking: lagta hein ab ye baat chupa k mein ghalti kar raha hoon. agar nahi bataya to bhi uski jaan ko khatra hein or agar bataya to bhi. lekin hosakta hein k batake uski jaan bachsakoo. mein kal hi ACP sir ko sach bata dunga.

* * *

**_Kaun hein jise lekar Dushyant itna pareshan hein? akhir kaun museebat mein hein? jan ne k liye review!_**

**_Finally khatam hogaya ye chapter bhi. meine kosish ki k Ishyant moments zyada daloon kyun k it's based on them, but if you guys think that it wasn't enough, do tell me in the reviews. I will try to add more of it in the next scene. Mein kal bhi update karne wali thi, but I'm going outside to spend time with my family and friends. so maybe next Friday tak aapko wait karna padega. or plz plz plz review karna._**

**_Agar aapko apna naam yaha nahi mila to thodi der ruko kyun k sabar ka phal meetha hot hein and that means I've got something for you guys._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here we go..._**

* * *

Early in the morning at around 8:00 a.m. Everyone has gathered in the bureau as they wanted to finish their work early so that they are able to leave for the sangeet. Dareya and Abhirika are not in the bureau.

Purvi is going through her files when Ishita comes forward.

Ishita: ma'am agar kaam jaldi khatam nahi hua to ready kab honge?

Purvi looking up from the files: tum apne saath apne kapde lekar nahi ayi ho kya?

Ishita: nahi, mein to nahi layi.

Purvi: kya? tum nahi layi? ek kaam karo, Divya waise bhi ab jane wali hein apne kapde lene to tum usey kehdo wo leke ajyegi. hum wahi hall jakey tayar hojayenge.

They try to finish their work as soon as possible and then leave for the hall. After reaching the hall, they change into their outfits. Our gents are dressed up in brocade sherwani, different in colors. The ladies are also wearing something similar. Purvi was wearing a royal blue and maroon net anarkali suit with her hair made into a bun with matchin earings as there is kind of heavy work on the dress. Ishita was wearing a green resham enhanced embroidered net kalidar suit with a light neckalce and earings while Divya was wearing a yellow resham ankle length anarkali dress and as for our brides, Shreya wearing a red and white floor length dressand and Taarika wearing a white red net georgette salwar kameez.

Let's just say that they had decided that they all are wearing something similar like creating a theme. The ladies were looking beautiful.

Abhijeet and Daya are left speechless and so Abhijeet moves towards Taarika.

Abhijeet: uff, aaj to aap zaroor kisi ka katal karke rahengi.

Taarika: acha? esa kyun?

Abhijeet: aap lag hi itni khubsoorat rahi hein k koi na koi to zaroor girega.

Taarika: Abhijeet! tum bhi na.

Abhijeet: waise sambhal ke kisi ki nazar na lag jaye.

Shrestha: or kisi ka to pata nahi, dar hein k apki hi nazar na lagjaye.

Abhijeet: aaj to koi akele chodo. pehle to Salunkhe saab kabab mein haddi bante the ab yaha par bhi koi nahi chod raha hein.

Shrestha: sorry? apne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet: nahi...kuch nahi.

On the other hand...

Daya and Shreya are standing next to each other.

Daya: Shreya... tum aaj bohot pyari lagrahi ho.

Shreya: thank you, waise aap bhi aaj bohot dashing lagrahe ho.

Daya: haan acha to lag raha hoon, lekin tum bohot hi zyada pyari lag rahi ho.

Shreya blushes and Daya smiles. Ishita at this time comes forward

Ishita: wow! aap dono kitne pyare lagte hein ek saath. waise chaliye waha par bethte hein. performances shuru hojayengi.

Purvi is about to move towards the stage when suddenly, someone grabs her hand and pulls her towards a side.

Purvi: Rajat! kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat: tumse baat karna chahta hoon bas .

Purvi: baat hum baad mein bhi karsakte hein.

Rajat: tumne to meri tarif bhi nahi ki. mein kesa lag raha hoon?

Purvi smiles: ache lag rahe ho.

Rajat: bas sirf ache?

Purvi:hmm.. ache nahi, bohot zyada ache lag rahe ho. bilkul ek raja ki tarah.

Rajat: waise tum bhi kisi rani se kam nahi lag rahi ho. bilkul ek rani ho.

Purvi: acha? sach bol rahe ho ya, yunhi muje khush karne k liye?

Rajat: sach bataon to aj se pehle kabhi tum jaisi khubsoorat nahi dekhi.

Purvi: bas bas, zyada filmi hone ki zaroorat nahi hein.

Ritika: Purvi bhabi! arey aap bhai k saath yaha hein?

Purvi: kya hua?

Ritika: woh, aapko Pradhyuman uncle bula rahe hein.

Rajat: haan unse kaho k Purvi arahi hein.

Ritika: theek hein, mein jake kahdeti hoon k Purvi bhabi aapke saath hein or wo baad mein ayegi. ok?

Rajat: haan... nahi ruko. acha theek hein leke jao apni Purvi di ko.

Ritika: Purvi di nahi, bhabi hein meri.

Rajat and Purvi smiles and Purvi moves from there. She turns around and gives him a smile.

Rajat: haiye isi smile pe to ham marte hein.

Purvi: kya baat hein Ritika? ACP sir ne muje kyun bulaya? San theek to hein na?

Ritika: haan actually ACP sir nahi bularahe hein. Humein aapki help chahiye.

Purvi theek hein chalo.

After a while, the girls gathered.

Purvi: kya hua? Meri help kyu chahiye?

Krutika: wo actually hame gents ko tang karna hein. To aapki help chahiye thi.

Purvi: acha to ye baat hein shaitano.

Krutika: or nahi to kya. Ab ladki wale hein to ladko ko to chedenge hi.

Purvi: nahi is bar sirf competition par dihan do. Chedna shaadi k din karna. Tabke liye bhi kuch bacha k rakho.

Maham: waise ye bhi theek hein. Ab competition par dihan rakhte hein or bas thodi dino ki baat to naak mein dam kardenge inki

Purvi: theek hein an chalo bahir or apni apni jagah lelo.

All of them comes out and takes their seats. Shweta and Dhanashree99 sits at the back seat of Abhirika. Sanjana unknowingly sits next to Kavin. The rest of them also sits around.

Purvi sits next to Rajat and Ishita and Divya sits together. Sachin and Dushyant sits next to each other.

Kavin: hi.

Sanjana: hi.

Kavin forwards his hand: mera naam Kavin hein.

Sanjana: mera naam Sanjana hein or waise mein aapko janti hoon.

Kavin: acha? WO kaise?

Sanjana: hum sagai mein mile the agar aapko yaad ho.

Kavin: oh haan yaad aya. Tum Sanjana

Ishita in the middle of the hall, holding a mike: attention over here ladies and gentlemen. Hamare main event shuru hone wala hein or mein aap sab ko bata doon k hamare officers ki sangeet thodi hatke ?

Khushi Mehta: yup, iss sangeet mein enjoyment to he hi lekin saath mein ek competition bhi hein.

Ishita: to judges kaun honge batade?

Khushi Mehta: to maintain a fair competition, judges ladko k side se bhi hein or ladkiyo k side se bhi.

Ishita: kya aap Sab jan na chahte hein k judges kaun hein?

All of the guests: yes!

Khushi Mehta: judges... humari dulhane Shreya or Taarika hein or ladko ki taraf se Abhijeet sir or Daya sir hein.

The four shocked: kya? Hum judges?

Arianadobriyal12: Daya sir hame kam marks mat dena. Mana k Shreya di ab apki biwi hone wali hein.

Max pyane: haan iska ye matlab nahi k Jo Shreya bhabi kahe wahi aap kare.

Daya: chup kar mere yaar. Yaha mein mara jaraha hoon or tumhe iss competition ki padi hein.

Kitty: arey ye competition ki baat nahi hein, hamari naak na kat jaye.

Abhijeet: arey yaar ye kaha phasa diya?

Shreya: An kya kare Taarika? Hum to phas gaye.

Taarika: is Purvi ko mein sabak sikhaongi. Ye zaroor uska plan hein.

Shreya: akele wo nahi in dono ko bhi sabak sikhana hoga.

Dhanashree99: dekho bhai name nahi harna chahe jo bhi ho. Shreya di ab to aap hamari bhabi ban ne wali hein. To please.

Shreya: mein khud phas gayi hoon or samaj nahi araha hein.

Stella: koi baat nahi lekin aap ko fair judgement karni padegi.

Abhijeet: wahi to ab impossible hoga.

Kitty: theek hein to ab dekh lenge.

Anaya: waise to hum ladki wale kisi se kam nahi par dekhte hein kaun zabardast hein.

Abha: haan hum ladke wale bhi dikhadenge k kaun jeetega. ( signaling at Abhirika and Shreya )

Sucheta: haan tum ladko walo ko to jaha tak mein janti hoon, kuch nahi ata hein.

Ishika: or nahi to kya. sagai mein dekha tha na k kya haal hogaya tha inka?

Tads: dekho, zyada udne ki zaroorat nahi hein, ab hum bhi apna jalwa dikhadenge.

Abhijeet: arey bas bhi kardo ab. kitna jhagdo ge?

All of them starts laughing.

Daya: tum log hans kyun rahi ho? abhi to jaise chuhe billi ki tarah lad rahe the or ab hans rahi ho.

Ishika: hum kab chuhi billi ki tarah lad rahe the?

Shreya: arey abhi to competition pe lad rahe the.

CID STARS: arey wo to bas aapko satane k liye kar rahe the. aapko thodi tension derahe the. or kuch nahi.

Taarika: tum dekho jab ceremony end hojaye to tum sab ki kya halat karti hoon.

Ishita: ab sabse pehle ane wale hein hamare Rajat sir or Purvi di. pehle se batadoon k do log saath mein nachenge ya usse zyada, par akele nahi.

Rajat:

Khwaab Hai Tu.. ( pointing at Purvi )  
Neend Hoon Main  
Donon Milein Raat Bane ( takes her hand in his )  
Roz Yahi Maangun Duaa  
Teri Meri Baat Bane Baat Bane..

Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani  
Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De To  
Mere Yaar Baat Ban Jaani

Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani

Purvi:

O Yara Tujhe Pyar Ki Batiyaan Kya Samjhaavaan  
Jaagti Ratiyaan Roz Bitaavaan  
Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahun  
O Yara Tujhe Dolti Ankhiyan Sadke Javaan  
Maang Le Pakiyan Aaj Duvanva  
Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahun

Tere Khayalon Se  
Tere Khayalon Tak  
Mera Toh Hai Aana Jana..  
Mera Toh Jo Bhi Hai  
Tu Hi Tha Tu Hi Hai  
Baki Jahaan Hai Begana..

Rajat:

Tum Ek Musafir Ho  
Main Koi Raah Anjani  
Tum Ek Musafir Ho  
Main Koi Raah Anjani  
Man Chah Mod De To  
Mere Yaar Baat Ban Jani

Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani  
Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh  
Mere Yaar Baat Ban Jaani

Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani.

Ishita: wah! kya performance tha, maza agaya.

CID STARS: to ab Daya sir or Shreya ma'am batyengi k kaise raha performance?

Daya: mar gaye! agar Rajat ka acha bola to Purvi ko naraz hona hein or Rajat ka to bura kehbhi nahi sakte hein kyun k hamari taraf se hein.

Ishita: to bataiye, kaise laga performance?

Shreya: acha tha, matlab bohot acha tha. actually thoda mushkil hein bolna.

CID STARS: ok no problem, aap bas baad mein winner declare karlena. jab sari performances hojaye.

Ishita: bikul sahi, ab performance hein agli jodi ki. arahe hein Sachin or Kavin.

Kavin and Sachin: kya? hum?

Divya: humne bola tha na k karna to padega or waise bhi hum jante hein k aap dono ne practice kiye hein.

Kavin: well lets rock the stage then.

Sanjana: all the best to both of you.

Kavin: thanks.

Sachin: Ishita,

Ishita: kya hua?

Sachin: hum do akele nahi arahe hein, hamare saath or bhi hein.

Ishita: well then, please welcome Sachin and his team.

Dushyant making a we are great face at Ishita:

Ho maane ya koi maane na  
Yahaan apni bhi thodi adaa thoda andaaz hai ( lifting his collar )  
Aise hain chaahe waise hain  
Arey jo bhi hain jaise hain  
Khud pe humein naaz hai

Nikhil:

Jaane na humko ye zamaana

Mayur:

Chaaho to humko aazmaana

together:

Hum yaar-baaz hum jaal-saaz  
Hum ishq-baaz dilwaale  
Kehte hain humko pyar se India waale  
Chhu lete dil ke taar se India waale  
Har jeet cheen le haar se Indiawaale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale

Sachin:

Yun toh seedhe bade..  
Kabhi chahein to hathon se lete laqeerein chura

Kavin:

O.. humko parwaah nahi  
Jo bhi kehta hai, kehne de jag ye bhala ya bura

Freddy:

Jaisi bhi marzi ho humaari

Pankaj:

Karte hain aisi hoshiyaari

Vineet, Karan, and Vansh:

Par dil se yaar jo le pukaar  
To jaan nisaar kar daale  
Kehte hain humko pyar se India wale  
Chhu lete dil ke taar se India wale

together:

Har jeet cheen le haar se Indiawaale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiaawale  
Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein hum Indiawaale

Divya:

Aankhon ki aankhon ki chaabi se  
Thoda betaabi se chupke se khole dilon ke taale  
Jaan dete, usko jahaan dete  
Apna imaan dete jiski bhi baahe gale me daale

Kavin:

Duniya se humko kya le jaana

Sachin:

Yaaron ke dil mein ho thikana

Together:

Humein ek baar hota hai pyaar  
Ye laakh baar kehla le  
Kehte hain humko pyar se India wale  
Chhu lete dil ke taar se India wale  
Har jeet cheen le haar se Indiawaale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale..  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de, chhuda de...  
Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein...  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale..

Ishita: lagta hein kisi ne party badal di.

RAI-THE NIGHT QUEEN: arey apne party badal di?

Divya: nahi to, kyun?

RAI-THE NIGHT QUEEN : arey to aap unke saath kyun dance kar rahi thi?

Divya: wo kya hein na k Kavin sir ne ye song choose kiya, or iss mein ladies ka bhi part tha to meine socha hamare hi scores ban jayenge.

Ishita: ye to tumne bohot acha kiya. waise ab kaun reh raha hein?

Vibha: kyun na ab hum sab thoda khale? phir uske baad hi continue karte hein kyun k muje to bohot bhook lagi hein.

Ishita: theek hein, Vibha, tum, Priyanka, or Areej jake sabko khane k liye bulao.

The three girls go towards the guests: suniye, ab hum thodi der me hi khane k liye kuch leke ayenge. aap sab waha ( pointing at a corner ) ajayega.

Everyone moves towards the table where a lot of food is kept including desserts.

nehabarave01: Abhijeet sir, aap please Taarika di ko yun na ghuriye, kahi inko nazar na lag jaye.

Trisha: arey muje to dar hein k kahi inko nazar na lag jaye.

Abhijeet: lagta hein tum log satana nahi chodoge na?

Vartika K: arey mauka mila hein to hum isey kaise chod de?

charvi: ab chalo kuch khale varna mein to bhook k mare mar jaongi.

While taking their plates...

Kavin: yaar Dushyant, tera wo dost ab kaisa hein?

Dushyant: han?

Kavin: tera wo dost.

Dushyant: theek hein bas bohot jald sab kuch theek hojayega.

Sachin: kya hum kuch madad kare?

Dushyant: nahi yaar, mein sab kuch karloonga.

Kavin: kuch chupa to nahi raha na dost.

Dushyant: arey yaar tum dono se kya chupaonga?

Sachin: haan humse to kuch bhi tu nahi chupasakta, chahe jitni bhi koshish karle.

Just then they see Rajvi together and decides to tease them.

Kavin: Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Pani

Rajat: acha to tu meri tang khinch raha hein?

Kavin: arey mein pagal thoda na hoon k teri tang khinchunga. agar khinch raha hota na to ab tu zameen par hota. yun nahi khada hota.

Rajat: tu bohot smart banta hein na?

Kavin: wo to mein hoon hi. kyun koi shak?

Rajat: haan smart to tu hein.

Kavin: chal ab mein thoda apne nayi dost k paas jaraha hoon jisne meri help ki.

Rajat: Divya?

Kavin: haan kyun?

Kavin: usney tumhari help k liye nahi kiya balke apne marks k liye kiya.

Kavin: haan muje bhi shak hogaya tha k wo itni jaldi kaisey man gayi help karne k liye. kyun k inhone to kaha tha k opponents ki tarha rahenge.

Rajat: chal theek hein.

Purvi: Rajat, chao kahi chalke aram se khate hein.

Rajat: haan, waha bahir garden mein jake bethte hein.

Purvi: nahi waha machar bohot honge.

Rajat: to phir chalo, waha par window k paas ek sofa hein or koi waha par beth bhi nahi raha hein.

Purvi nods. Soon all of them have finished their dinner and again Ishita comes along with another host.

Ishita: chalo bhai, khana to hogaya or ab 3rd performance araha hein dono teams se.

The girls from the boy's team has dressed up as boys this time as this is how it goes with the song.

aniqa:

Ladki waalo (X4)

Hmm..  
Ladki tumharee kunvaree rah jati (X2)  
kee mano hamara ehasan

Deepika:

Kee ladke ne  
Kee ladke ne ha kar dee  
Mano hamara ehasan kee ladke ne ha kar dee

disha ( Rajvigirl ):

Hoo..  
Ladka tumhara kunvara rah jata (X2)  
kee mano hamara ehasan  
Kee Ladki ne  
Kee Ladki ne ha kar dee  
Kee mano hamara ehasan  
Kee Ladki ne ha kar dee

shreeyabhandari45:

O ladke ke dosto, pehle tum yeh kam karo  
Ladki lene aaye ho, jhuk kar hamko salam karo  
Jhuk kar hamko salam karo

Sukhmani Kaur:

Ladki kee saheliyon  
Ladki kee saheliyon, ham jo jid par aayenge  
Ladki lene aaye hain, tumko bhee le jayenge  
Tumko bhee le jayenge (X2)

Khushi Mehta:

Gusa yeh sara ka sara rah jata (X2)  
kee mano hamara ehasan

Shrestha:

Kee Ladki ne ha kar dee  
Kee mano hamara ehasan kee Ladki ne ha kar dee

Izzy:

Ham kab manane vale the (X2)  
jane kaise man gaye  
Ladki jadugaranee hai, hamjan gaye pahachan gaye  
Hamjan gaye pahachan gaye

Tila:

ladke ne sau kat likhe, tab ham ne ikarar kiya  
Ladki ko iss shadee par, mushkil se tayyar kiya

Mushkil se tayyar kiya

sundas:

Saree kee saree tayyaree rah jatee (X2)  
kee mano hamara ehasan

all of them from boy's side:

Kee ladke ne han kar dee  
Mano hamara ehasan kee ladke ne han kar dee

from girl's side:]

Mano hamara ehasan kee Ladki ne  
Ladki ne han kar dee

boy's side:

ladke ne han kar dee

girl's side:

Ladki ne han kar dee.

krutika: ab to bohot hi mushkil hein kehna k kisne kispe ehsan kiya hein ab badte hein akhri performance ki taraf joke hein hamare Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ka apni ladies k saath.

Falak Tak Chal Saath Mere( Daya holds Shreya's hand and moves a few steps forward and backwords )

Falak Tak Chal Saath Chal … (2)

Yeh Badal Ki Chaadar

Yeh Taaro Ke Anchal

Mein Chup Jaye Hum,

Pal Do PalHooo

..Oo..

Falak Tak Chal Saath MereFalak Tak Chal Saath Chal ( Abhijeet does the same )

Falak Tak Chal Saath MereFalak Tak Chal Saath Chal ( Taarika ) (2)

Taarika:

Dheko Kahan Aa Gaye Hum Sanam Saath Chalte

Jahan Din Ki Bahon Mein Rathon Ke Saaye Hai Dhalte

Abhijeet:

Chal Woh Chowbare Dhonde,

Gin Mein Chahat Ki Boonde

Sach Kar De Sapno Ko Sabhi

Shreya:

Hooo..

Aankho Ko Neeche Neeche,

Mein Tere Peeche Peeche

Chal Du Jo Keh De Tu Abhi

Daya:

Bahron Ke Chaat Ho,

Dua Oon Ka Haat Ho

Padthe Rahe Yeh Ghazal

Hoo..Ohh

( Falak Tak Chal Saath MereFalak Tak Chal Saath Chal )... (2)

Taarika:

Dheka Nahin Mein Ne Pehle Kabhi Yeh Nazara

Badla Huwa Sa Lage Mujhko Aalam Yeh Sara

Abhijeet:

Suraj Ko Huyi Hai Rahat,

Raaton Ko Kare Shararat

Bheita Hai Khidki Pe Teri

Haaannnn

Shreya:

Is Baat Pe Chand Bhi Bigda,

Kathra Kathra Woh Pigla

Bhar Aaya Aankho Mein Meri

Daya:

Toh Suraj Bhuja Doon,

Tujhe Mein Saja Doon

Savera Ho Tujh Se Hi Kal

Hooo…Oo.

Together:

( Falak Tak Chal Saath MereFalak Tak Chal Saath Chal )... (2)

Yeh Badal Ki Chaadar

Yeh Taaro Ke Anchal

Mein Chup Jaye Hum,

Pal Do Pal

Hooo..Oo..

( Falak Tak Chal Saath MereFalak Tak Chal Saath Chal )... (2)

Everyone claps at their performance.

Ishita: acha to ab batiye k kaun hein is competition ka winner.

Daya: nahi yaar humse ye nahi hoga.

Abhijeet: haan bbohot hi mushkil hein batana.

Purvi: jo bhi ho, batana to padega na.

Shreya: Purvi, bohot hi zyada mushkil hein.

Taarika: haan, please esa mat karona.

Ishita, Divya and Purvi looks at them and then all of them bursts into laughter. The couples are shocked.

Taarika: kya hua?

Purvi: arey yaar, ye koi competition nahi tha.

Shreya: matlab?

Rajat: matlab k ye to sirf tum logo ko satane k liye tha.

Daya: acha? to ye bat hein.

The ceremony comes to an end with laughter and enjoyment.

* * *

_**OK mein bhagi or agar kisi ko bhi tamatar ya ande pehnkne ho to ab karsakte hein kyun k I left. Last chap acha nahi tha so hope you liked this one. agar koi bhi jaga pe mein improve karsakti hoon to please batana kyun k it's very important for !**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thank you all so much for your nice reviews. I am glad that you guys enjoyed and want to apologize in advance for in case I miss out anyone. I have a long list and at least around 73 or more who would like to be there so I apologize in first place._**

**_Here the next chap is. Enjoy!_**

* * *

All have reached the hall as it is haldi and then mehndi. ( I don't know if they can go together, but I read it somewhere)

All of them has dressed up simply and yet are looking fashionable. Purvi and Divya are at Shreya's house and Ishita with rest of the girls are at Taarika's house for haldi. It is the haldi ceremony first and the ladies from the boy's side arrives to give the haldi.

At Taaika's house...

Ishita: ladkyo, ladke wale haldi leke agaye hein.

ritz: ye lijiye haldi, or sabse pehle dulhan ko lagni chahiye.

SS: obviously unhe pehle lagega.

ritz: mera matlab hein k ghalti se bhi kisi ko na lage.

Katly: hum itne bhi kamakal nahi hein or tum log fikar mat karo.

neha: waise haldi kab lagne wali hein?

Ishita: thodi der sabar rakho, bas abhi mein jakey Taarika ma'am ko leke ati hoon.

neha: nahi, ab hame jana hoga kyun k waha Abhi bhaiya or Daya bhai ko bhi haldi lagani hein.

ritz: phir baad mein hall mein milte hein mehndi ki rasam k liye.

Ishita: haan theek hein phir time pe ponch jana.

The girls leave from there.

**( Now I don't know much abt what happens in the haldi rasam so I will be jumping on to mehndi, hope you guys don't mind )**

All of the girls got ready to leave for the hall where they will get together and apply mehndi on their hands.

In the evening, they all got to the hall.

Purvi: Divya, seats lagi hein na?

Divya: haan.

Purvi: theek hein to bas ab mehndi lagana shuru kardete hein.

Divya: bina music ke?

The music starts along with Purvi's dance.

Mehndi hai rachnewaali,

haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Mehndi hai rachnewaali,

haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hai

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

O hariyali banno

Le jaana tujhko guiyyaan aane waale hai saiyyaan

Thaamenge aake baiyyaan, goonjegi shehnaayi

Angnaayi, angnaayi

Mehndi hai rachnewaali,

haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Gaaye maiya aur mausi, gaaye behna aur bhabhi

Ke mehndi khil jaaye, rang laaye hariyaali banni

Gaaye phoofi aur chaachi, gaaye naani aur daadi

Ke mehndi mann bhaaye, saj jaaye hariyaali banni

Mehndi roop sanwaare, o mehndi rang nikhaare,ho

Hariyaali banni ke aanchal mein utrenge taarein

Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Gaaje, baaje, baraati, ghoda, gaadi aur haathi ko

Laayenge saajan tere aangan, hariyaali banni

Teri mehndi woh dekhenge ( seeing Shreya and Taarika's hands )

To apna dil rakhdenge woh

Pairon mein tere chupke se, hariyaali banni

Mehndi roop sanwaare, o mehndi rang nikhaare, ho

Hariyaali banni ke aanchal mein utrenge taarein

Mehndi hai rachnewaali,

haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

The dance ends and Purvi also joins the would be brides to put mehndi on her hands.

Shreya to the lady who is helping Purvi draw mehndi: bhai inka bhi koi chahne wala hein. unka naam bhi likhlo iske haath pe.

Purvi: Shreya!

Taarika: haan or bohot khubsurti se likhna. wo hamara bhai lagta hein.

Purvi: acha? muje to laga k mein tumhari behn lagti hoon. tumne Rajat ko apna diya or muje?

Shreya: dekh, Rajat ko mein rakhi baand chuki hoon or Taarika ne bhi bandi hein Rakhi, to issi liye wo hamara bhai hua or tu hamari hone wali bhabi.

Purvi: acha?

Taarika: waise Rajat officially I mean sabke samne kab propose karega?

Purvi: jub mujrim hame aram se ek dusre ke saath enough waqt guzarne k liye de de or jab hum sab saath mein khush honge tab.

Taarika: khush honge matlab?

Purvi: matlab k jab hum sab relax kar rahe ho tab. no case.

Taarika: ab to case bhi nahi hein

Shreya: haan ab hi kyun propose nahi kardeta?

Purvi: thoda bohot jaldi nahi hoga? I mean hum dono ek dusre ko zyada ache se samajna chahte hein or agar propose kardiya to parents shaadi ka zor dalenge and I don't want him to feel stressedso soon. like relation shuru hone se pehle hi khatam ho.

Shreya: waise baat teri bilkul theek hein.

Priyanka: or waise bhi Rajat jeeju Daya or Abhijeet sir ki tarah bude nahi horahe hein.

Purvi: Priyanka.

Priyanka: matlab ye k unko kitna time laga izhar karne mein or Rajat jeeju to abhi bhi young hein.

The girls laugh at this and that is when thr Ishita plays the music.

**Maye ni maye mundher pe teri bol raha hai kaga (x2) ( pulling Shreya's mom in the centre )**  
**Jogan hogai teri dulari, mann jogi sang laga**

**Maye ni maye mundher pe teri bol raha hai kaga (x2) ( pulling Taarika's mom in the middle this time )**  
**Jogan hogai teri dulari, mann jogi sang laga**

**chan mahiya chan mahiya mere dhol sipahiya**

**Chand ki tarah chamak rahi thi uss jogi ki kaya**  
**Mera dware aake usne pyar ka alakh jagaya**

**Apne tan pe bhasm rama ke sari rain woh jaga (x2)**  
**Jogan ho gayee teri dulari mann jogi sang laga**

**Jogan hogai teri dulari, mann jogi sang laga**

**sun heeriye nach heeriye nach ke rag macha**  
**sun heeriye nach heeriye nach ke dhoom**

**Mannat mangi thi tune ek roz mai jaoon bihai**  
**Uss jogi ke sang meri tu kar de ab kurmai**

**In hathon pe laga de mehendi, baandh shagun ka dhaga (x2)**  
**Jogan ho gayee teri dulari mann jogi sang laga**

**Maye ni maye mundher pe teri bol raha hai kaga**  
**Jogan hogai teri dulari, mann jogi sang laga**

Shruts: muje bhi mehndi lagani Kavin bhai or baaki k boys ne bhi apne liye aaj ka kuch plan kiya hein.

Purvi jumps up: kya plan kiya hein?

Shruts: waise muje nahi batana chahiye kyun k bhai ne promise karvaya tha,

Divya: kuch nahi hoga Shruts, hum heina. please bata dona.

Shruts: batadung lekin ek shart par,

Shreya: haan bolo na.

Shruts: mera naam nahi loge aap log. chahe jo bhi ho.

Divya: nahi batayenge. promise.

Shruts: unhone aaj I mean k ab iss waqt ek bachelor's party rakhi hein .

Taarika: kya? kaun kaun hein?

Shruts: sab sir bhi gaye hein.

Ishita: matlab Sachin sir, Kavin sir or Dushyant bhi gaye hein?

Shruts: sirf wo nahi, Rajat bhaiya bhi gaye hein.

Divya: kya apko pata hein iss party mein ladke kya karte hein?

Ishita: ab tu mat shuru ho please.

Divya: iss party mein ye log drink bhi karte hein.

The girls: kya?

Divya: depends.

Taarika: waise Abhijeet to nahi peeta.

Shreya: Daya bhi nahi pete. Purvi, Rajat to nahi peeta na.

Purvi sad expression: don't know.

ritika: aap tension mat lijiye, bhai sharab peena to door, dekhte bhi nahi hein sharab ko.

Purvi relaxes.

Divya: lekin agar drink sirf prob hoti to tab hum yun beth pate na.

Ishita: kya matlab?

Divya: pata nahi unki party mein kese kese log honge. ex gfs.

Ishita: arey Divya bas bhi karo. Taarika, Shreya or Purvi ka chehra to dekhlo pehle.

Divya: nahi mein sach kehrahi hoon.

Taarika: ab kya kare?

Avni: dekho tension lene ki zaroorat nahi hein. kya unhone hum par doubt kiya k hum kisi or k sath honge? nahi na! to aaplog tension mat lijiye. hamare brothers aap sab se, I mean k aap teeno se bohot pyaar karte hein to wo koi bhi esa kadam nahi uthayenge.

rahila: no worries yaar. I think hame khud enjoy karna chahiye or unko bhi enjoy karne dena chahiye. kyun?

Avni: haan pehle mehndi lagate hein.

Shreya: waise unki ye party hein kaha?

Rifah: mein janti hoon ( shouting from a distance )

Purvi: WO kaise?

Rifah: kyun k meine unki bate suni thi.

Divya: Lekin tum to ladko k side se ho to hame kyun bataogi?

Rifah: dekho ab Shreya or Taarika di meri hone wali bhabi hein to mein inki nanand hui. I mean hum ladkiya. Or ek nanand ki khushyo ki chabi uski bhabi hoti hein. Hame wo chabi nahi khoni hein.

Purvi: acha to jaldi se batao. Kaha hein wo party?

Rifah: party Kavin bhai k ghar hein.

Taarika: ye to bohot hi smart nikle. Kavin k ghar party kardi.

Ishita: iska matlab Dushyant bhi shamil hein?

Shreya: hosakta hein. Unka chodo, Daya bhi.

Taarika: Abhijeet bhi.

Purvi: waise mere pass ek idea hein.

All the girls: kya?

Purvi: lagta hein apne job ka faida uthane ka time agaya.

Ishita: apka matlab k...

Purvi: yes undercover.

Taarika: par hum to kahi bhi bahir nahi jasakte hein.

Purvi: hum hein na. Hum jayenge or sab pata lagayenge.

Ishita: girls yaha par hi rehna takey agar koi bhi puche to unka dihan kahi or lagana. Please !

rahila: no problem. Aap be fikar hoke jaiye.

The girls leave in a completely different attire. Purvi is wearing a pink dress with light makeup and has her hair done in a different manner. Its hard to recognize who she is. Ishita has dressed up in a dark blue outfit and Divya is in black. The three cannot be recognized. Purvi sends the three of their pics to Taarika and Shreya.

Shreya: Taaru, ye dekh kitni different lag rahi hein.

Taarika: haan koi pehchan bhi nahi payega. I just hope k Daya or Abhijeet kuch aisa waisa na kare.

Shreya: haan warna unki kher nahi.

On the other side, the girls enter Kavin's house.

Divya: god, kitne sare log hein.

Purvi: yaha to ladkiya bhi hein.

Ishita: hosakta hein k dost ho.

Divya: lekin meine to suna hein k...

Ishita: chup kar yaar, kuch bhi bolrahi hein.

Purvi: chalo andar jakey pata chalega.

As the girls enter, they hear loud music and Rajat greets them.

Rajat: aap dono Daya sir ki friends ho ya Abhijeet sir ki?

Purvi: dono ke dost hein.

Rajat: apki awaz kafi jani pehchani lagrahi hein.

Purvie: acha? Apki bhi awaz kafi jani pehchani lagti hein.

Rajat: aap please andhar aiye.

The girls go in.

Purvi: waise aap kon?

Rajat: mein Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ka college hoon, Rajat .

Purvi: oh acha to aap bhi ek officer hein.

Rajat: jee haan.

Purvi signals Divya and Ishita to look for Abhijeet and Daya.

Purvi: waise Abhijeet sir... ( realizes what she said ) mera matlab k Abhijeet or Daya kaha hein.

Rajat: wo... unko ye sab pasand nahi hein.

Purvi: kya? Jinki party wo hi nahi hein.

Rajat: nahi wo Kavin or Sachin unhe late hi honge.

Purvi:or aap? aapko ye sab acha lagta hein?

Rajat: haan matlab yahi to akhri din hota hein azadi ka jashan manane ka. iske baad to hum ghulam ban jate hein.

Purvi gives him a fake smile and Rajat wonders why he finds her so familiar.

Rajat thinks: ye ladki kyun muje itni jani pehchani lag rahi hein? iski batein bhi bohot familiar hein.

Purvi: waise aaplog I mean k aaj raat ka kuch plan banaya hein?

Rajat: haan bas hum ne Daya sir or Abhijeet sir k dosto ko bulaya hein or bas aj khul k gappe marenge.

Purvi: to phir aaplog to ghar mein bhi ye sab karsakte hein na. ye party kyun?

Rajat: hmmm... wo actually socha k sir k sare purane dost honge to bas party hi rakhli. bas or kuch nahi.

Purvi: waise lagta hein Daya or Abhijeet k baad bari apki hi hongi.

Rajat: pata nahi.

Purvi: kyun, shaadi nahi karne ka irada hein kya?

On the other hand, Ishita and Divya are looking around to know what exactly is happening. Dushyant notices the both.

Dushyant: hi ladies,

Divya: hi.

Dushyant: aap dono ko kuch chahiye? drinks?

Ishita with a haw expression thinks: Dushyant peeta bhi hein? chi!

Divya: drinks?

Dushyant: haan soft drinks. sorry ladies cannot provide alcohol.

Ishita trying to test him: kya? no alcohol?

Dushyant: hmm.. ham nahi pete plus duty might call anytime. waise aap dono?

Ishita: hum dono... wo...

Divya: apni friend k saath aye hein, wo Daya si...I mean k wo Daya aur Abhijeet ki dost hein.

Ishita whispers: bach gaye.

Dushyant: apne kuch kaha?

Ishita: nice party.

Dushyant: waise apka naam?

Divya: naam?

Dushyant: sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Dushyant and mein Daya sir or Abhijeet sir k saath kaam karta hoon.

Kavin: ye lo bhai, Abhijeet or Daya sir bhi agaye.

Daya kind of protesting: yaar chodna. muje ye sab nahi pasand.

Sachin: arey kya sir ap bhi na. chaliye.

Abhijeet: chal yaar ab hum kuch nahi karsakte to acha hein k akhri azadi ka din jee bahr k enjoy kare.

Kavin: music shuru karo kyun stop kardiya?

The music begins again and the rest starts enjoying.

Purvi:ch pucha tha.

Rajat smiles: mujhe marna nahi hein.

Purvi: matlab?

Rajat: bhai aj tak jisne bhi shaadi ki hein wo pachtaya hein.

Purvi gets hyper: acha? to aapko kya lagta hein k hum bohot khush hote hein shaadi karke? ham ladkiyo ko bhi koi shonk nahi hota hein shaadi karke.

Rajat smiles cupping her face: Purvi calm down.

Purvi is shocked: Purvi?

Rajat: haan mein jan chuka hoon k tum ho.

Purvi: kaise matlab meine to apna hairstyle sab kuch badal diya.

Rajat: par apna bato ka style nahi badal payi or apni awaz bhi nahi.

Purvi: hmm...to tumhe shaadi phansi lagti hein?

Rajat: nahi, mein to bas tumhe ched raha tha. waise mein ye bhi jangaya k tum yaha kyun ayi ho.

Purvi: haan, ye sab uss Divya ki waja se hua hein.

Rajat: tum mujpe nazar rakhne eyi ho na?

Purvi nods with an innocent face and Rajat smiles: kya Purvi tum bhi na.

Purvi: waise muje pata tha k na hi tum peete ho or na hi kisi or ladki k saath baat karoge.

Rajat: to phir, Daya sir or Abhijeet sir par nazar rakhne ayi ho?

Purvi ods: par wo to sirf ek bahana tha. muje to tumse milna tha.

Rajat: tumhe dar nahi laga k agar kisi ne pakad liya to?

Purvi: jab pyaar kiya to darna kya.

The both smiles.

Abhijeet: wo dekho Daya, Rajat kaise uss ladki k saath hans hans k bate kar raha hein.

Daya: haan boss, ek tasveer kheench k baad mein Purvi ko dikhadenge. kyun?

Abhijeet: haan hamara mazak udata hein thoda iska bhi to tamasha dekhe.

Abhijeet takes out his phone and clicks both their picture unknown that the girl actually is Purvi.

Dushyant: aapka naam?

Ishita: ab kya kare?

Dushyant: aap agar uncomfortable hein to koi baat nahi.

Divya: nahi hum theek hein. mera naam Diya hein or iska naam Pooja hein.

Daya: well then hi Pooja and Diya. Ihope aapdono enjoy kar rahi ho.

Ishita: haan hum theek hein.

Kavin jumps in: Dushyant, ( noticing the girls ) hi ladies.

Both of them: hi.

Kavin: mera naam Kavin hein or mein Daya sir or Abhijeet sir k saath kaam karta hoon. waise tum dono?

Dushyant: ye dono...

He couldn't complete his sentence.

Kavin: waise meine in dono se pucha tha tumse nahi mere yaar.

Dushyant smiles

Kavin: so app dono kiske saath ayi hein? ( looking at Divya )

Divya: hum dono apni dost k saath aye hein. wo yaha par apk dosto mein se ek ko janti hein or phir Daya or Abhijeet ko bhi janti hein.

Kavin: iska matlab k aap dono ab tak hamare dulho se nahi mili hein.

Ishita: nahi ab tak nahi mile hein.

Kavin: to phir chalo mein leke jata hoon.

Ishita gets nervous: nahi nahi, uski zaroorat nahi hein. hum bas yahi par theek hein.

Kavin: arey nahi nahi chaliye.

Divya: nahi hum theek hein.

Ishita POV: agar sir k samne gaye to wo to hame ek hi minute mein pakad lenge, unki to nazar bhi bohot hi tez hein.

Kavin to Ishita: theek hein aap mat chaliye par ( looking at Divya ) aap to chaliye na.

Divya has no choice but to go.

Ishita to Dushyant: aapke ye dost quite flirt karte hein.

Dushyant smiling: haan, waise aap kaha ki rehne wali hein.

Ishita POV: god, mere dono k dono dost hi kitna flirt karte hein.

Dushyant: I'm sorry wo bas yu hi puch liya.

Ishita: nahi koi baat nahi,mein Mumbai ki hi rehne wali hoon.

Dushyant: wo kya heina k meri koi friend nahi jo lady ho.

Ishita a bit angry: koi bhi dost nahi jo ladki ho?

Dushyant: haan hein sirf ek. bohot ajeeb si hein.

Ishita: acha?

Dushyant: matlab, alag hein dusro se.

Ishita: wo kaise?

Dushyant: kabhi ladko ki tarah rehti hein to kabhi ladkiyo ki bhi hein or bohot zyada akadti hein. hukum bohot zyada chalati hein.

Ishita: shayad wo chahti hein k tum uska saath kabhi mat chodo. as a friend. waise appdono ki dosti kaise hui thi, I mean aapka uspar first impression kya tha?

She just wanted to go through that time again, the way they became best friends. Their first meet.

Dushyant: mulakat bohot hi gadbad ki thi. usne pehle hi din gadbad kadi thi.

Ishita: usney?

Dushyant: actually meine gadbad kardi thi. muje laga tha k wo ek chor hein or bas uske baad hum ladte rahe. hum dono ek dusre ko bohot hi zyada na pasand karte the or usney to ek din bohot hi zoro ka gaal pe mara tha.

Ishita laughs remembering tha: bahana machar ka kiya.

Dushyant lughs but then realizes what she said: tumhe kaise pata?

Ishita: wo... meine... wo muje ek serial ki yaad agayi jisme kuch similar hua tha or ladki ne machar ka bahana kiya tha. ( aisa kuch bhi nahi hein )

Dushyant: to tumhe lagta hein k usney ek serial ki copy ki?

Ishita: hosakta hein.

Ishita sighs: abhi pakdi jati.

Dushyant: kuch kaha?

Ishita: nahi kuch nahi.

Divya comes back, gives Dushyant a smile and pulls Ishita by her arm.

Ishita: kya hua?

Divya: Rajat sir ko pata chal gaya.

Ishita: ab kya hoga?

Divya: kuch nahi, unhone Purvi ma'am se promise kiya hein k wo kisi se bhi kuch nahi kahenge.

Ishita: haan to?

Divya: muje lagta hein k ab hamein ghar jana chahiye.

Ishita: Purvi ma'am se pehle baat karle?

Divya: unhe Rajat sir chod k ajayenge, hume chalna chahiye or kal to shaadi hein. ab hame chalna chahiye.

Ishita: par tumne Purvi ma'am se puch liya kya?

Divya: haan unhone kaha k hum jasakte hein.

Ishita and Divya are about to leave.

Dushyant: aap jarahi hein?

Divya: jee han wo kal hame kuch kaam bhi hein.

Dushaynt: well then, it was nice meeting you.

Ishita: same here. see you soon.

The girls leave leaving Dushyant thinking.

Dushaynt: see you soon? par mein to isey theek se janta nahi hoon or na humne ohir milne ki baat ki. phir see you soon? chal chod na yaar.

Kavin; waise tumne notice kiya kuch?

Dushyant: kya?

Kavin: uss taraf dekh na, Rajat or wo ladki.

Dushyant: kya hua?

Kavin: ese baat kar raha hein k jaise wo ladki uski girlfriend ho.

Dushyant: haan yaar, kitna hans hans k baat kar rahe hein dono.

Kavin: lagta hein k Purvi ko batana hga k humare shehzade bigad rahe hein.

Vineet jumps in: Purvi to isko kacha kha jayegi agar usey pata chala k Rajat sir kisi or ladki k saath yun...

Kavin: tab to batana hi hoga na.

Vineet: haan sir, ek choti si clp to banani chahiye.

As soon as they are about to make their video, Rajat comes along with Purvi.

Rajat: chal yaar ab mein bhi chalta hoon or waise bhi log bhi jane lage hein.

Abhijeet: haan yaar, bas ab party band karni chahiye, waise bhi hum hi hein.

Purvi: mein jati hoon.

Rajat: mein bhi jaraha hoon. bye guys.

The both leaves and the rest also starts leaving.

Everyone has left except for Dushyant, Kavin ( obviously because it's their house )Sachin , Nikhil and Mayur.

Kavin: arey ab ye sab bhi uthana padega. ( looking at the mess )

Sachin; yaar hum sab saath mein karlenge.

Mayur: sir muje to bohot hi zoro ki neend ayi hein.

Dushyant: kyun bachoo? tu or Kavin hi to bohot zid kar rahe the na iss party k liye?

Mayur: haan sir par hame kya pata tha k ye sab bhi karna padega.

Dushyant; caary on, mein to chala sone.

Kavin jumps on his back, the both fall onto the ground.

Kavin; tu bhi saath mein safai karega.

Dushyant: nahi karta, hat mujse.

Sachin: kya? tu safai nahi karega?

Dushyant: meine party k liye nahi kaha tha.

This time even Sachin joins Kavin.

Dushaynt: arey maar daloge kya?

Sachin: agar safai nahi karega to zaroor mar dalenge.

Kavin; chal uth mote, madad kar.

Dushyant: mota kaha, ab to nahi karunga.

Kavin: uthta hein ya phir tera keema banaye?

Dushaynt: uth ta hoon mere baap.

As the guys stand up to get the stuffs clean, they see that Nikhil and Mayur has cleaned the sofas and are laying asleep very sweetly.

Dushyant: ye deho, ye dono to so gaye hein.

Kavin: ab? safai kaisi hogi?

Sachin: koi baat nahi hum teeno karlete hein.

Dushyant: wah, ye janab aram kare or hum safai?

Kavin: barf ka pani phenke in par?

Sachin: nahi yaar, chodo, sone do. esa karte hein k hum bhi sojate hein, bohot zyada der hogayi hein or safai kal subah karlenge.

Dushaynt: haan, ye theek rahega.

The three heads off to sleep.

* * *

_**yaar dimaag bilkul blank horaha kya heina k men apni zindagi mein kabhi kisi ki shaadi par nahi gayi hoon to bikul pata nahi k kya hota hein. I just hope you guys liked it. after the next chpter, I promise you will get to read something filled with lots of fun. and please do review! or jo iss chapter mein nahi hein wo pakka agli chapter mein hein.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**so sorry for the late update guys, actually my tests are going on so that's why its a bit late. Well so here we go now**_

* * *

Early in the morning, everyone wakes up and gets ready as today is our Abhirika's and Dareya's special day.

The grooms dressed in their wedding attires looking like princes, leaves their home to the wedding venue in a decorated car. The car was decorated with lots of beautiful flowers. The brides were waiting anxiously. Shreya was wearing a beautiful pink lehnga and Taarika was wearing a red saree. Both the brides were looking very beautiful. The girls were in a room with the others.

Shreya: Taarika, muje thodi gabrahat horahi hein. sab theek to hoga na?

Taarika: muje bhi thodi si ghabrahat horahi hein Shreya.

Purvi: arey yaar, tum logo ki pehli shaadi hein to esa hi hoga na.

Shreya shocked at her words: kya? shaadi ek hi baar hoti hein Purvi.

Purvi: arey chodo na yaar. ab socho k thodi hi der mein bas tum or Daya bhai ek hojaoge.

Taarika: pehle to decide karlo k kis side se ho.

Purvi: abhi dulhan ki taraf se or baad mein dulho ki taraf se. fair.

Taarika's and Shreya's mother comes in.

SM: kitni pyari lag rahi hein hamari bachiya.

TM: haan bilkul pariyo ki tarah lag rahi hein.

Divya: par aunty, ye dono to ghabra rahi hein.

TM: esa hota hein beta. dar lagta hein k kahi kuch gadbad na hojaye.

SM: haan beta, lekin tension mat lo sab kuch theek hojayega.

SM: Purvi beta, tum chalo mere saath, tumhari thodi madad chahiye thi.

The girls leave leaving the anxious brides behind.

The baraat is on their way. In the car...

Abhijeet: arey Daya tu to bohot hi handsome lagraha hein.

Daya: bas kar yar, mein to abhi se hi tension k marey mar raha hoon.

Abhijeet: kyun?

Daya: aj humari jebe jo khali hongi.

Abhijeet: haan or Purvi agar jute churane mein kamyab hogayi to wo kam paise nahi mange gi balke zyada mangegi.

They both share a laugh.

In the wedding hall...

Purvi: Anushka, yaha ana please. (it's you Katly)

Anushka: jee boliye di.

Purvi: wo please meri thodi help karna.

Anushka: haan di aap boliye to.

Purvi: wo thoda Shreya or Taarika k paas jake dekhna k unko kisi cheez ki zaroorat to nahi or please unka mood thoda handle karna.

Anushka: no problem di. mein hoon na.

Anushka moves towards the room were the brides are waiting.

Shreya: Anushka? kya hua?

Anushka: wo Purvi di puch rahi thi k agar aapko kuch chahiye kya?

Taarika: nahi Anu, kuch nahi chahiye.

Anushka pours water into two glasses: chehre pe saaf tension dikhai de rahi hein. pani pijiye.

They take the glass of water and Anushka gets them busy in talks.

Anushka: waise kya aap neeche wo welcome wala scene dekhna chahti hein?

Shreya: haan lekin kaise?

Anushka: mein video chat laga leti hoon to aap dekh lena. kyun? heina acha idea?

Taarika: haan Anushka ye bohot hi acha idea hein.

The baraat arrives and all of them gets at the door.

Taarika's and Shreya's parents welcome the grooms and the guests. The mothers of the  
brides performs the Aarti when the groom enters the house.

Purvi: ek minute aunty, aapne inki naak nahi khinchi?

tanyayadav17: haan hum ese inhe andhar nahi ane denge.

Daya: chalo bhai ye bhi hona tha?

All of them laughs. The brides' mothers try to pull the grooms' nose, but they move away and finally the grooms give up and their nose is pulled slightly.

The baraat enters and the baraatis are seated. Rajat notices Purvi and moves towards her.

Rajat: wah! aap to aaj itni pyaari lag rahi hein k lagta hein zaroor koi gire ga.

Purvi: kaun girega? hamein bhi to pata chale.

Rajat: oro ka to pata nahi lekin apka ye diwana zaroor girega.

Purvi smiles: deewane mere bohot hein yaha zara khud ko sambhalo. jhatka lag sakta hein.

Rajat: lekin mujsa deewana yaha apka koi bhi nahi hein.

Purvi laughs and so does Rajat.

Purvi: kya tum bhi na.

Rajat: mein bhi...?

Purvi: smiles: bohot handsome lagrahe ho.

Rajat: waise kal phir tum...

Purvi: please kal ki baat na karo to acha hein. mera to jee chahta hein k Divya ko do teen thappad maroo.

Rajat: arey arey, uss bichari ko kyun marogi, balke usko thanks kehna tha mujhe.

Purvi; kyun?

Rajat: kal kitna bore horaha tha party mein. tum agayi to maza agaya.

Purvi: really?

Rajat: sachi mein.

Lavi: di aapko Daya bhai bularahe hein.

Purvi; acha theek hein tum chalo mein arahi hoon.

Lavi: please di chaliye na.

Purvi: haan chalo. Rajat, baad mein milti hoon.

The priest asks for the brides and Ishita, Purvi, Divya and a few more girls goes to get the brides. The grooms are just left speechless upon seeing their beauties.

Dushyant: sir waise ab aap apna dihaan yaha par la sakte hein kyun k aapki hi hone wali hein.

Daya blushes and Abhijeet smiles.

Sachin: waise Abhijeet sir ab aap bhi thoda hamari taraf dihaan dijiye kyun k waise bhi aap phir joru k ghulam ban ne wale hein.

Abhijeet dreamily: agar biwi esi ho to koi bhi joru ka ghulam ban ne k liye tayar hein.

He realizes what he said as Nikhil and Mayur were laughing at him: matlab... wo...yaar..wo..

Dushyant smiles: chodiye sir. apko haq hein unko dekhne ka.

Lavi: Shreya di aap aaj bohot hi zyada pyari lagrahi hein.

Dhanashree99: haan humari Taarika di bhi bohot hi khubsurat lagrahi hein.

The brides feels shy and the varmala exchange section has come. The brides tries to put the varmala first on their partner, but the guys carry the grooms and it gets hard for the brides to put vermala.

Purvi: Ishita, tum, candy, ritika or rahila Shreya ko uthao. waise bhi hum kisi mardo se kam nahi or Mowmita, pari, piu or mein Taarika ko utha te hein. chalo.

The girls lift the brides up and they are able to ut the varmala on their partners. The girls clap out of happiness and then when it's the grooms' turn. The girls move the brides' so that it gets hard for the grooms to put vermala. Finally it takes place and all of them are happy.

Rajat: Sachin or Kavin, dihan rakhna k ye log jute na le paye.

Kavin: no worries, mere yaar. waise bhi hamari izzat ka sawal hein. jute to hum hi lenge.

On the other side, the girls are discussing what to do and the grooms and brides have alreday sat around the mandap.

Purvi: yaar kuch bhi karlo lekin jute to hamre paas hi ane chahiye. Ishita, Dushyant to tera dost hein na?

Ishita: hmm... dost. wo to yaha se bahir. yaha par to wo mujse baat tak nahi karega. akhir unki izzat ka sawal hein.

Purvi: tu kuch bhi karke unka dihan hata na yaar. wo to juto k paas ese khade hein k jaise koi neta waha par aya ho or koi attack karne wala ho.

Ishita: waise aap or Rajat sir k beech mein to... aap kyun nahi jakey unka dihan bata deti. baki ka hum dekhte.

Purvi: I'll try. hum dihan hata te hein or Anushka tum or baki sab jute utha kar muje uss room mein milo.

They agreed and now it's time to execute their plan.

Purvi: Rajat, muje tumse kuch baat karni hein.

Rajat: haan bolo na, kya hua?

Purvi: wo Duvya ki tabyat kharab hogayi.

Rajat: koi baat nahi, hosakta hein k kuch ulta seeda khaya ho.

Purvi: nahi, uski tabyat bohot hi kharab hein. please mere saath chalo na. please!

Rajat a bit tensed: theek hein chalo.

They moved and Dushyant was away with his buddies. As soon as Dushayant was going, Isihta called him and ran towards him. She slipped as she was in a hurry and because she was near Dushyant, he held her by her wrist.

Ishita looks at him with a scared expression and then looks at the floor.

Dushyant: dekh ke chala kar na yaar.

Ishita: isme meri kya ghalti hein?

Dushaynt while making her steady: kisi or k paas jake gir jati na.

Ishita: kya matlab?

Dushyant: tum khati kya ho?

Ishita: excuse me?

Dushyant: moti hogai ho mera haath tout gaya.

Ishita makes a :o face and Dushyant acts as if he is serious.

Ishita: acha? Mein moti hogai? Tumhe to mein dekhlungi.

Dushyant: waise abi bhi dekh sakti ho. Mein janta hoon k mein aj bohot hi handsome lag raha hoon.

Ishita: handsome? My foot! Dekhti hoon k ab kaise jute churate ho.

Dushyant: haan dekhte hein.

Dushyant while moving from there: waise aaj achi lag rahi ho.

Ishita smiles and moves. The phere has already started and at this point the grooms' shoes,

After a while when the wedding was over, and Abhirika and Dareya were coming down, they noticed that their shoes were missing.

Daya: arey, ye jutey kaha hein?

Abhijeet: lagta hein ye kamyab hogaye.

Kavin whispers in their ears: don't worry, jutey inke haath nahi lagey hein.

Purvi, Ishita and the rest of the girls laugh art this.

Dushyant: yaar kuch gadbad hein.

Kavin: Sachin jutey tere pass the na?

Sachin: yaar muje ese mat ghuro. Jutey mere pass nahi Rajat k pass the..

Vineet: phir to samjho k jutey haath se gaye.

Sachin: kya matlab?

Vineet: matlab ye k Purvi ne zaroor kuch na kuch chal chalaya hein or jutey chura liye.

Kavin: ab?

Rajat comes forward: an kya? Kuch bhi nahi karna. Ab bas tum log dekho.

Kavin: yaar tu? ( understands ) samaj gaya.

Rajat's flashback...

Rajat hides the shoes and places other ones which are similar to Abhijeet and Daya's but does not belong to them. As soon as the phere starts, the girls hides the fake ones.

Flashback ends.

The guys laugh and shares a high five. The girls find it fishy.

Ishita: kuch samaj nahi araha. Ye log khush kyun horahe hein? Jutey to hamare pass heina.

Divya: inke chehre ko dekh jar to lag raha hein k jaise inko farak hi nahi padta juto k liye.

Purvi: Divya, jakey wo jutey lana please.

Divya gets the shoes and Purvi notices the difference at once.

Purvi: girls, ye Daya sir or Abhijeet sir k jutey nahi hein.

Ishita: lagta hein inhone badal diye.

Divya: to phir dundhte hein na. Chalo.

Kavin: bhai hamei jutey wapas kardo takey hum khana khane k baad dulhan ko leke jasake.

Divya: yu thoda hi na denge jutey, pehle paise do or phir jutey lo.

Rajat trying to tease Purvi: pehle jutey do phir paise lo.

Purvi: kya pata tum baad mein paise do ya na do. To issiliye pehle paise phir jutey.

The argument goes on and on the other side, the girls are finding the shoes.

Ishita: piu, kuch mila kya?

Piu: nahi ab tak to kuch nahi mila. Pata nahi kaha rakhe hein.

Rajat moving towards Purvi:

Dulhe kee saliyo o hare dupatte valiyo (2)

Jute de do paise lelo - (2)

Purvi pushes hm back:

Dulhan ke devar tum dikhalao naa yuun tevar (2)

Paise dedo jute lelo - (2)

Purvi tries to look around Rajat for the shoes

Ishita:

Ajee note gino jee

Dushyant:

jute lao,

Ishita:

jid chhodho jee

Dushyant:

jute lao

Ishita:

Fraud hain kya ham

Dushyant:

tum hee jano

Isita:

Akadu ho tum

Dushyant:

jo bhee mano, jo bhi mano, jo bhi mano

Purvi:

Ajee bat badhegee

Rajat:

badh jane do,

Purvi:

mang chadhegee

Rajat:

chadh jane do

Purvi:

Adho naa aise

Rajat:

pehle jute, pehle jute pehle jute

Divya:

Jute liye hain nahee churaya koyee jevar

Dulhan ke devar tum dikhlao naa yuun tevar

All of the girls:

Paise dedo jute lelo,

All the boys:

jute dedo paise lelo

Purvi:

Kuchh thanda pee lo

Dushyant:

mood nahee hai,

Ishita:

dahee vade lo

Sachin:

mood nahee hai

Divya:

Kulfee kha lo

Kavin:

bahut kha chuke

Ishita:

Pan kha lo

All the boys:

bahut kha chuke, bahut kha chuke bahut kha chuke

Rajat:

Ajee rasmalayee?

Purvi:

aapke liye,

Rajat:

itanee mithayee?

Purvi:

aapke liye

Dushyant:

Pehle jute

Divya:

khayenge kya

Dushyant:

Aapkee marjee

Divya:

najee tauba, najee tauba najee tauba

Kavin:

Kisee betuke shayar kee besuree kawaliyo

Dulhe kee saliyo o hare dupatte valiyo

Jute de do paise lelo

All the boys aanoying the girls:

Jute do

paise lelo

Jute do

paise lelo

Just then one of the girls find the shoes.

pari: Purvi di, jutey yaha hein.

The attention goes towards the girl and she makes an ah oh face. Dushyant snatches Ishita's dupatta and throws it on the shoes just like Salman does in hum aapke hein kaun film. ( inspired by that scene ). All of them rushes towards the shoes. A tug of war begins between Purvi and Rajat.

Purvi: ye jutey to hum lekar hi rahenge.

Rajat: pehle jeet ke to dikhao.

An idea flashes through Purvi's mind and she begins to act sweetly trying to embarass Rajat.

Purvi: waise hamari shadi mein bhi ye khel hona chahiye.

Rajat blushes: kya? Purvi tum sab k samne...

Purvi winks at him and everyone laughs. He leaves the scarf due to embarassment and just at that moment, Purvi takes the shoes and runs away leaving Rajat starring at her. Purvi looks back.

Purvi: waise ye lo mein jeet gayi.

She runs while laughing.

Ishita while getting her dupatta: wow, aapne to sir ko sharm se dubadiya.

Ishita sees Dushyant and makes a :P face at him and in return she gets a stare.

Ishita: bichara dushu. kitni badi badi batein kar raha tha.

Dushyant: ye jo tum jeeti hona, wo to hamare Rajat ne usey khush karne k liye dediye warna hum kaha jeetne dete tumhe.

Ishita: blah blah blah! chalo ab paisa vasool karte hein, or haan ainda yun dupatta mat cheen na. agar koi or hota to gaal pe ek zor ka thappad khate.

Dushyant gives her a smile and she too smiles in return.

Having the shoes returned, Purvi askes for quite a huge rakam of money. And now it's finally time for the brides to leave for their new house. The girls gets very emotional including the brides' parents.

SF: Daya, ajse Shreya tumhari zimawari hein. please uska dihaan rakhna

TF: Abhijeet, agar iss se koi ghalti hojaye to isko maaf kardena.

ACP comes forward: dekhiye, aaplog chinta bilkul mat kijiye. Abhijeet or Daya mere betein hein. ye aapki betiyon ko bohot khush rakhenge.

The brides and the grooms leave from there and Purvi also moves along with them while Divya and Ishita stays there so that they can leave Shreya's and Taarika's parents back home and said that they will reach Abijeet's and Daya's house.

Upon arrival at Abhijeet's and Daya's house, Purvi stops them from entering.

Abhijeet: kya hua Purvi? andar kyun nahi jane derahi ho?

Duos exchange a glance wondering what happened.

Purvi: zara rukiye ek minute. muje keys dijiye.

Daya: lekin hua kya?

Purvi: pehle chabiya dijiye.

Daya hands her the keys and Purvi asks them to wait outside. She comes after a while: Aarti to karne dijiye pehle.

The brides then topples a kalash and steps into a plate of vermilion mixed with water and they walk towards the prayer place. They performs some puja and untill then both the girls returns after leaving the brides' parents.

Ishita: arey puja hogayi?

Purvi: haan ab chalo ab aap dono couples ko ek game khelna hoga.

Taarika: game? kaunsa?

Divya: pehle to aap charo ko ye knots kholne hein par ek hi haath se.

Divya shows them a dupatta with lots of knots.

Daya: ye kyun?

Ishita: well, ye dekhne k liye k aap dono k beech mein kitna coorporation hein.

Purvi:chalo shuru hojao.

The girls ties the couples' hands and the game begins.

Abhijeet: arey ye kaisa game hein? mujse to nahi horaha.

Purvi: yahi to baat hein k kya aap Taarika ka saath dete hein ya phir chod dete hein.

Daya: arey ye dekh meine or Shreya ne ek knot khol diya.

Shreya: lekin bohot mushkil hein.

Taarika: Abhijeet, tum muje yun hi chod doge kya?

Abhijeet: kya aisa hosakta hein k aapko madad chahiye ho or mein na ao aapki madad k liye?

The others shout: oi hoi!

Rajat; waise game acha hein.

Purvi; hein na? meine plan kiya tha.

Ishita: waise inko itna enjoy karke muje bhi khelna hein.

Dushyant: to chalo hum bhi khelte hein.

Ishita: oi hello, ye marriage couple k liye hein.

Dushyant: big deal, hum apni dosti ko check karne k liye khel lete hein.

Ishita smiles: no muje ab nahi khelna.

Dushyant: as you wish!

Then Dushyant receives a call and moves from there with a bit of tension seen on his face. On the other side...

Daya: ye lo, humne to sare knots khol diye..

Taarika: yaha par humne bhi khol diye.

Ishita: wow, maza agaya. chalo ab dusra game khelte hein. ye lijiye, ismein ab aapko ring dhoondni hein. or kise ring mili, wo jeeta.

The couples starts finding the ring and while trying to find the ring in the pot, Abhijeet holds Taarika's hand.

Taarika whispers: chodo Abhijeet, haath chodo.

Abhijeet: kyun ab to tum meri wife ho.

Purvi: bhai, aap Taarika ka haath chdenge to tab hi ring milegi na.

Daya finds the ring.

Daya: lo muje ring milgayi.

Ishita: arey ab to hamari Shreya di ko apki har ek baat man ni padegi.

Daya looks at all of them and holds Shreya's hand. She looks at him shocked and Daya puts the ring on Shreya's finger.

Dya: meri jeet iski jeet mein hein.

Divya: how romantic!

On the other side Taarika finds the ring and everyone asks Abhijeet to help her put on.

Abhijeet: theek hein bhai, muje to no problem.

He puts the ring on Taarika's finger.

Outside in the small garden...

Dushyant on the phone: dekh, tu tension mat le. tuje kuch nahi hoga. mein hoon na, sab theek hojayega.

The guy: dekh, mein tuje kal phone karke bata dunga k kaha par ana hein. lekin tu apne saath ACP sir ko leke ayega.

Someone was listening to Dushyant's conversation.

Dushyant: haan, mein kal hi sir se baat karne ki koshish karoonga. tu bas apna dihaan rakhna or dekhna k koi bhi tujh pe shak na kare.

Dushyant cuts the call and as he turns around, he sees them standing there.

Dushyant: tum yaha?

* * *

_**wo kaun hein jis se Dushyant baat kar raha tha or uske peeche kaun khada tha?**_

_**yaar sorry agar koi bhi rehgaya ho actually meine ye bohot hi jaldi mein likha hein. actually mere tests hein to agla update hosakta hein k Saturday ko ho. please review zaroor karna. or haan promise hein k agla chapter full of Ishyant scenes hoga. little Rajvi scenes, a lot of Ishyant scenes.**_

the bride and groom work  
together, to untie a ball of knots, using only one hand each.


	19. Chapter 19

_**hey here is the next chap. hope you guys would like it.**_

* * *

Recap:

Dushyant went outside to talk on phone and was quite depressed. H e turned around to find someone listening to his conversation.

Now further...

Dushyant: arey, tum log yaha?

They just stared at him.

Dushyant trying to sound normal: kya hua? yun... chup kyun khare ho?

Finally one of them spoke: tu kyun chup hein?

Dushyant: kya keh raha hein Kavin, muje kuch samaj nahi araha hein.

Kavin: wah, pehle to khud cheeze chupa rahe ho or hame keh rahe ho k kuch samaj nahi araha?

Dushyant: Ishita, samjao isey. ye kya kehraha hein muje samaj nahi araha.

Ishita keeps quite and tries to move from there.

Dushyant: yaar, ab isey kya hua?

Kavin: agar tuje taleef hein to hamein bata kyun nahi deta tu? kya itne paraye hogaye hum tere liye?

Dushyant: nahi, ruk yaar ( calling Ishita ) mein tumhe sab batane wala tha. tum log please mere saath chalo.

Ishita: kyun? yaha par kyun nahi?

Dushyant: please, mere saath chalo.

The three leaves and Dushyant calls the person with whom he had talked before.

Ishita: tum kise bula rahe ho?

Dushyant: thoda sabar rakho, baad mein pata chalega.

Kavin: yaar tu kar kya raha hein? tu kisi museebat mein to nahi hein na?

Dushyant: mein nahi par koi or hein jisey hamari zaroorat hein.

Dushyant drives to an isolated place where no one would at such time go.

Kavin: esi jaga pe or wo bhi itni raat ko?

Dushyant: kyun k iss waqt yaha koi nahi ata or agar koi aya bhi to andere ki waja se nahi dekh payega.

They hear some foot steps.

Ishita: lagta hein koi hein.

Dushyant: wahi hoga.

A guy comes and calls: Dushyant?

Dushyant: Mohit, is taraf.

Kavin: Mohit? ye to...

Dushyant: haan Mohit mera bachpan ka dost or Delhi crime branch se Senior Inspector Mohit. ( guys this is a fictional character and has nothing to do with this show )

Ishita: lekin ye yaha?

Mohit: haan mein yaha mission pe hoon. Dushyant, tune ACP sir se baat ki k nahi?

Kavin: yaar ye ho kya raha hein?

Dushyant: ruko, mein sab bata ta hoon. ye hein Mohit or yaha pe ek mission pe aya tha. yaha isey pata chala k jo deal hone wali hein weapons ki usmein hamare hi koi admi shamil hein jo inki madad kar rahe hein.

Kavin: kya? matlab hamare officers?

Mohit: headquarters ka koi admi inke saath juda hua mujpe shak hone laga hein to isiliye meine Dushyant ki madad mangi or agar ACP sir ko pata chala to wo kisi bhi halat par pata laga lenge. mera to agar yaha se waha tak bhi hila na to unka shak yakeen mein badal jayega.

Dushyant: bas isi hi waja se mein pareshan hoon k isey kuch ho na jaye.

Mohit: hum to jab ghar se nikalte hein to kaffan baan k chalte yun hi tension leta hein. mein to apne mulk k liye marne k liye tayar hoon.

Dushyant: chup kar saale, moo td dunga agar esi baat ki to.

Kavin: tumhare saath esa kuch nahi hoga Mohit. hum hei na, hum pata laga lenge k wo kaun hein jo in terrorists k saath mila hua hein.

Mohit: ab mein chalta hoon, phir milenge.

They all leaves the place and a smile creeps on someone's face. He picks up his phone and dials a number: apka andaza bilkul theek tha boss. Mohit ne kaam asan kardiya hamare liye. ab jo dhamakka hoga, usey koi bhi nahi rok payega.

Thhe three leaves in their car. Ishita was sitting in the back seat while Kavin was on the driver's seat and Dushyant next to him.

Ishita: Dushyant, tum tension mat lo. sab kuch theek hojayega.

Dushyant finds sooth in her words without knowing why and a smile appears on his face.

Kavin notices this and thinks: arey in janab ko ye kya hua? abhi to itne pareshan the or ab muskura rahe hein?

Ishita: waise agar kabhi koi udas ho na to chocolate kahna chahiye. acha feel hota hein.

Kavin: to phir chale?

Dushyant: kaha? ab itni raat ko kaha jana hein?

Kavin: inki maan ki murad puri karne?

Ishita: kiski murad?

Kavin: apki, or kiski.

Ishita: chocolate? wo to mere paas hein mere bag mein.

Kavin and Dushyant looks back at her.

Ishita: kya? mein to hamesha apne paas kuch na kuch rakhti hoon.

Kavin: to kyun na ice-cream khane chale?

Dushyant: nahi yaar mood nahi hein.

Ishita: nahi chalo na khate hein. please Dushyant.

Dushyant: theek hein chalo.

They reach an ice-cream parlor and orders themselves their favorite flavors and grabs a seat.

Ishita: waise yaha ka ice-cream muje bohot hi zyada pasand hein.

Dushyant: acha hein k bata diya.

Ishita:hmm?

Dushyant: kal ko agar ruth gayi to yaha lake ice-cream khilaonga.

Kavin gets a call.

Kavin: ek miute yaar, tum log batein karo mein baat karke aya.

Dushyant: kaun hein hmm?

Kavin: arey oi, maa hein. mein abhi aya, you guys enjoy.

Kavin goes out to talk and here our Ishyant are busy talking.

Ishita: waise tum aaj bohot handsome lag rahe the.

Dushyant: hein na? waise yaha log kya soch rahe honge k hum teeno itne sajdaj k...

Well he spoke too soon. An old woman came up and ordered for an ice-cream ( for her grandchild ), but the ice-cream fell from her hand and Dushyant got up to help her. He ordered for another ice-crem for that kid.

Dushyant: aunty aap theek to hein na?

The lady: haan beta. bohot bohot shukriya.

Ishita comes forward: ismey shukriya ki kya baat? faida to Dushu ka hua na.

Dushyant: acha wo kaise?

Ishita: tumne help ki to punya kamaya na. hosakta hein future mein tumhari bhi yun koi help kare ( trying to control her laugh )

The lady: haan baat to tumhari... wo kya kehte hein aaj kal k bache?

Her grandson comes forward: kya dadi?

The lady: wo ladka or ladki jo saath hote hein...

The kid:oh, girlfriend and boyfriend.

The lady: haan tumhari girlfriend theek keh rahi hein.

Ishyant looks at each other shocked.

Dushyant: nahi aunty, ye meri girlfriend nahi hein.

Ishita: na hi ye mera boyfriend hein.

The lady: maaf karna beta tum dono ki shadi ki umar to lagti nahi or ese kapde, to tum dono ki zaroor aaj sagai hui hogi na?

Ishyant looks at each other with even more shocked expression.

Ishita: aunty aap...

Before she could speak, the old lady spoke: upar wala tum dono ko salamat rakhe or dono hamesha saath khush raho.

Before anyone of them could say a word, the old lady moved from there and there was a silence between Ishita and Dushyant. They both looked at each other but said nothing. Kavin was talking on the phone and smiled looking at the both. Suddenly a bang sound was heard and a bullet passed nearby where Kavin was.

Dushyant and Ishita ran towards him where he had fallen on the floor.

Ishita: sir, aap theek to hein na?

Kavin: mein theek hoon. goli nahi lagi bas thoda sa jhatka sa laga.

The man shouted within the car to his mate: khotey goli sidha seene pe marni thi, darana nahi tha usey.

The other guy: sorry boss, goli to nishane pe hi mari thi lekin wo hat gaya.

Dushyant tries to follow the car, but fails and he notes down the car number, he rushes towards Kavin.

Dushyant: Kavin, tum theek to hona?

Kavin: haan mein bilkul theek hoon lekin wo log the kaun?

Ishita: kahi wo log...

Dushyant: lagta kuch aisa hi hein. unhone hosakta hein k Mohit ka picha kiya hua ho or hum tak ponch gaye. muje Mohit ko batana chahiye. chalo sab gadi mein.

Dushyant gets onto the driver's seat and Kavin sits at the back.

Dushyant: Ishita, Mohit ko phone lagao.

Ishita tries to call him, but fails

Ishita: phone nahi lag raha hein.

Dushyant: ab kya kare?

Kavin: kal tak ka intizar?

Ishita: or koi rasta to bhi nahi hein.

Dushyant drives pass Ishita's house.

Ishita: mera ghar to peche hein. Dushyant, stop the car.

Dushyant: nahi Ishu, tum ghar pe akeli ho na?

Kavin; Ishita, hum koi risk nahi uthana chate.

Ishita: mein apna dihan rakhsakti hoon.

Dushyant: please na yaar, meri baat man lo.

Ishita: par...

Kavin: Ishita, it's an order or waise bhi hum tuhe free mein nahi rehne derahe.

Ishita: matlab?

Kavin: subah ka nashta tumhe banana hoga.

Ishita smiles: aap bhi na sir. chalo aapko bhi pata chal jayega k mein kaisa khana banati hoon.

They reach the house in no time and just to find some lots of mess.

Ishita: kaafi saaf suthra hein na aapka ghar.

Dushyant and Kavin scratches their head and tries to make some excuses. Just then, they heard a voice: agaye dono shehzade?

Kavin: maa? yaha pe?

Dushyant: maa to wapas chali gayi thi.

DM: nahi, mein raste se wapas agayi.

Dushyant's mother comes out of the room.

Dushyant: maa, tu wapas?

DM: haan, mera dil bohot hi zyada ghbra raha tha to wapas agayi, arey Ishita beta, tu yaha?

Dushyant: kya maa, tu kitni filmy hein.

DM: teri hi waja se hoon. waise Ishita beta, tu yaha kya kar rahi hein or wo bhi itni raat ko?

Kavin: aunty wo... kuch nahi bas yun hi.

DM: arey Kavin, tuje to chot ayi hein beta.

Kavin: nahi aunty, thodi si kharoch hein.

DM: chup. bata hua kya?

Dushyant: maa wo bas jo hamara kaam hein bas usi ki waja se. or hum Ishu... matlab Ishita o isliye leke aye hein kyun k hamein thoda dar tha.

DM: acha kiya k ise yaha leke aye. waise beta, tumhare mom dad abhi tak nahi aye?

Ishita: wo kal subah ponch jayenge.

DM: acha chalo, ab bohot hi zyada der hogayi. jake sojao.

The ladies head back to the rooms and so does the two handsome hunks. After a while, Ishita wakes up as she felt thirsty, she went to the kitchen to get some water. She saw Dushyant sitting in the hall.

Ishita: arey tum yaha?

Dushyant: haan wo neend nahi arahi thi to...

Ishita sits besides him and puts her hand on his trying to consolidate him.

Ishita: dekho, hamare job mein to ye sab laga rehta hein. to phir bekar ki tension kyun?

Dushyant looks at their hands and smiles, she removes her hand slowly: nahi yaar, wo baat nahi hein. wo tumhari us ice-cream ki waja se neend nahi arahi hein.

Ishita: hamari ice-cream ki waja se?

Dushyant: mein raat ko kabhi sone se pehle sweets nahi khata iss liye.

Ishita: haan to waha par saaf saaf kehte na.

Dushyant: actually sach bolun?

Ishita: bolo.

Dushyant: wo ice-cream parlor mein jo uss aunty ne kaha tha na ( sounding sweet and romantic , Ishita almost got carried away in his words )k hum dono... saath mein... hamesha k liye rahe... mein uss baat ko soh k... dar gaya.

He bursts into laughter.

Ishita in anger: matlab?

Dushyant: matlab k, tuj jaisi chudail k saath kaun apni zindagi bitana chahega.

He runs away and Ishita follows him taking the pillow from the sofa. The chase begins like tom and jerry and stops when Kavin comes out yawning( how cute he would be looking na ) and so does Dushyant's mother.

DM: kya hua beta? or ye kya?

Kavin: yaar kyun tom and jerry ki tarah lad rahe ho?

Ishita: kuch nahi aunty.

With this, she rushes inside the room feeling awkward. They all head back to sleep and finally Dushyant is also able to sleep.

* * *

**_how was this chap? please review zaroor karna.  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys waise aaj kal reviews itne kam kyun milte hein? Koi baat nahi as long as aap sab ko story pasand hein or haan agar koi bhi jaga improve karne k liye ho to batana last time ki tarah. I was so happy and thankful k kisine muje advice diya tha improve karne._**

**_Here is the next chapter_**

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. All at Dushyant's house woke up and Ishita along with Dushyant's mother got ready to prepare the breakfast. Dushyant came out ready to leave after breakfast.

Ishita: itne jaldi ready bhi hogaye?

Dushyant: haan mein breakfast se pehle ready hojata hoon.

Kavin comes out yawning again.

DM: beta, tu an tak tayar nahi hua?

Kavin: bas thodi der mein tayar hojaonga. Men fresh hoke ata hoon.

They all have their breakfast and leaves for Ishita's house as she needs to change.

At Ishita's house...

Ishita is in her room and Kavin land Fishy any are waiting for her. Kavin notices a picture of a little girl and smiles.

Kavin takes the photo: Dushyant, ye dekh kisi choti bachi ki to photo hein.

Dushyant takes it from his hands: ye to Ishita ki lagti hein.

Alvin suspiciously: tuje kaise pata?

Dushyant: ek bacha bhi dekh k bata sakta hein.

Kavin: kaise?

Dushyant: Sab se pehle ye bachi ki photo Ishita se bilkul milti hein or dusri baat ye k agar kisi ko fark karna bhi na ata ho na to yaha frame par naam likha hein.

Kavin: oh sharp sight haan.

Dushyant: isme sight ka...

Ishita comes out: chale?

Kavin: mein car leke ata hoon.

Dushyant: waise Ishu, ye teri photo hein na?

Ishita smiles: haan ye mein 8 saal ki thi tab ki hein.

Dushyant: quite cute!

With this he leaves and Ishita follows locking the door. All have reached the bureau except for the newly married couples as they have been given a weeks holiday from ACP. The three enters the bureau.

Duahyant moves towards ACP: sir muje aapse kuch kehna hein.

ACP: haan bolo, kya baat hein?

Dushyant: sir wo...

ACP: bolo Dushyant, kya baat hein?

Dushyant explains everything to him.

ACP worried: to tumne usi din kyu nahi bataya?

Dushyant: sir batane ki koshish ki, lekin un dino Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki shaadi thi to muje laga k wo sahi waqt nahi hein.

ACP: fikar mat karo mein Daya or Abhijeet ko bulata hoon.

Kavin: nahi sir, unko kyu takleef denge aap?

ACP: nahi Kavin, unka yaha hona bhi to zaroori hein.

Kavin: par sir wo to abhi abhi holidays pe gaye hein. Kya aapko hum par bharosa nahi hein?

ACP: Kavin wo baat nahi hein k bharosa kiya jaye ya nahi.

Rajat: sir aap fikar mat kijiye hum sab saath mein karlenge bas aap sirf order di jiye.

ACP discussed the plan and asked all to get to work and asked Dushyant to contact his friend.

Dushyant tries to call, but no one receives the call.

Dushyant: sir Mohit phone nahi utha raha hein.

ACP: kuch na kuch to gadbad zaroor hein Dushyant. Nikhil pata karo k akhri baar phone ki location kaha ki hein.

Nikhil: yes sir mein abhi karta hoon.

Nikhil gets to work.

ACP: Dushyant, tumne car ka number note kiya na?

Dushyant: haan sir ye raha wo number.

Dushyant gives the car number to ACP and he orders Mayur to find out about the car.

Nikhil comes up: sir last baar Mohit ka phone usi location pe dikhai diya jaha Dushyant sir or Kavin sir us se milne gaye the.

Kavin: esa kaise hosakta hein? wo to hamare samne gaya tha waha se, kahi kisi ne jaan buch kar to nahi kiya?

Rajat: sir hosakta hein k Mohit ki jaan ko khatra ho?

ACP: kuch bhi hosakta hein Rajat, kuch bhi.

ACP: sab log kaam pe lag jao, chahe thodi bhi information kyun na ho muje wo chahiye adhe ghante k andar andar. Understood?

All: yes.

ACP: Dushyant think like an inspector, hamari profession mein no place for emotions

Dushyant: jee sir.

They all get to work and Mayur comes with a news: sir, ye car kisi ki chori hochuki hein. Or usne missing report likhayi hein

ACP: kuch pata chala k kaha tak ye gadi gayi hein?

Mayur: jee sir uska pata chal gaya or meine checknako par bhi bata diya k agar ye gadi dikhe to wo bureau phone karege .

Ishita sees everyone working so busily including Rajvi so she decides to enlighten everyon's moods.

Ishita: muje bohot zoro ki bhook lag gayi. Agar kisi ko kuch khana hein to batado.

Purvi: Ishu. Mere liye bhi kuch lana kyun k muje bhi bohot bhookh lagi hein, suba ka nashta karna bhool gayi thi.

Rajat looks up from his desk at her and smiles to himself: nashta bhool gayi? ephli baar suna hein k koi nashta karna bhool gaya

Ishita moves towards Dushyant: Dushu tum... Sorry matlab sir aap kya khaenge?

Dushyant looks up from the file that he was going through.

Dushyant: muje bhook nahi hein, tum jake khalo.

Ishita: arey ese kaise?

Dushyant: yaar muje bhook nahi hein, waise bhi mein lunch itni jaldi nahi karta, mein baad mein Kavin k saath khalunga.

Ishita takes Divya along with her to take the food and the rest are busy trying to solve the case.

Sachin: sir hamein ye kaise pata chalega k hamare headquarters se kaun mila hua hein un terrorists k saath?

ACP: Sachin, jab ye pata chal jayega na k Mohit kaha hein or kaunsa gang hein ye to uss dhoke baaz ka bhi pata chal jayega.

Purvi comes forward: par sir, HQ mein se agar koi hein to wo to hum se ek kadam agey hoga na.

ACP: wo chahe jo bhi karle Purvi, uska to hum pata laga hi lenge.

ACP: Mayur, gadi kaha se chori hui hein?

Mayur: sir wo kisi garage se chori hui hein.

Rajat: kya? garage se gadi chori hui?

ACP thinks for a while and finally speaks: Rajat, tum Purvi or Freddy jake dekhlo k kya baat hein.

Rajat nods and the team prepares to leave, ACP calls after them.

ACP: Rajat, jaise kuch bhi pata chale humein bata do.

The team leaves to inquire about the situation.

In the garage...

Rajat: iss garage ka malik kaun hein?

A man comes forward: kyun kya hua? mein hoon yaha ka malik. boliye.

Purvi: kya aapki gadi chori hui hein?

The owner: haan, lekin aap kyun puch rahe hein?

Rajat: hum log CID se hein.

The owner: arey ye CID kab se chori ka case solve karne lagi? ajeeb baat hein or humari police kis kaam ki?

Freddy: kya hein? police hi tumhara case follow karegi, hum sirf puchtach karne aye hein. samjhe?

The owner: ab CID police k liye kaam karti hein kya?

Freddy gets annoyed and you know how he moves his head and the way he makes his face when he is annoyed ya: kitna bolta hein tu, ab sun hamari baat.

Rajat: hum yaha kisi case k silsile mein aye hein or wo tumhari car se related hein. jitna pucha jaye, uska jawab do.

The owner: jee sir, aap puchiye jo aapko puchna hein.

Purvi and Rajat exchange glances, Purvi: car kitne baje chori hui?

The owner: wo 5 baje chori hui.

Rajat: us waqt gadi garage me thi kya?

The owner: haan sir, gadi yahi garage mein hi thi.

Freddy: or tum?

The owner: hum sab yahi par hi the saab.

Purvi was about to ask more, but Rajat signaled her to stop and the three leaves the place. In their car, Purvi is sitting next to Rajat and Freddy is at the back seat. Rajat is driving.

Purvi: sir, apne muje agey sawal karne se kyun pucha? ( sir? cuz they are on duty and he is her senior! )

Rajat looks at her: Purvi, muje kuch ajeeb sa laga.

Purvi: esa kyun?

Rajat: gadi garage se chri hui or phir us waqt jab ye sab wahi par hi the.

Purvi: haan muje bhi thoda ajeeb sa laga lekin ye bhi to hosakta hein na k sach mein chori hui ho?

Rajat: ye to bureau jake hi pata chalega.

In the bureau, all of them are working when the trio enters.

ACP: kuch pata chala Rajat?

Rajat: haan sir, gadi 5 baje chori hui thi or wo bhi garage se.

Freddy: or sir, gadi usi waqt chori hui jab sab garage mein the.

ACP: sab k naak k niche se gadi chori hui? kuch to gadbad hein Rajat, ese kaise hosakta hein?

ACP: Rajat, uss garage pe nazar rakho. wahi se hi kuch milega.

Sachin: sir ab?

Ishita enters with food as it's already lunch time.

Ishita moves towards ACP: sir mein sab k liye lunch layi hoon.

ACP: acha kiya Ishita, sab jake khana khalo.

Divya: sir aap?

ACP looks at them and thinks of joining them: acha chalo, khana khalete hein.

The two ladies become happy as well as the rest.

They all comes together to have lunch.

Sachin: waise sach bolu to bohot hi zoro ki bhook lagi thi lekin mann nahi kar raha tha khane ko.

Freddy: haan sir, ACP sir saath mein beth gaye to tab khane ka mann hua.

ACP smiles and as they are having their lunch without any worry, they receive a call.

Pankaj: lo khane bhi nahi dete chen se.

Kavin: Pankaj, batao last time kab humne aram se lunch kiya? without any hurry?

Pankaj thinks while Karan gets up to receive the call. He is on the call and

Nikhil: chod Pankaj, tujse nahi hoga.

All of them laugh and Karan comes with a sad and a serious face.

Kavin's smile disappears: kya hua Karan? itne pareshan kyun ho?

Sachin: kahi girlfriend ka phone to nahi tha na?

All laughs and Karan speaks: ye lunch bhi gaya.

Dushyant: kyun bhai, esa kya hua? ye lunch kyun gaya?

Karan: laash ki waja se.

All: laash ki waja se?

Karan: duty calls.

All of them packs the lunch and puts it aside and puts on a duty mood. ACP leaves for the crime spot with Purvi, Sachin, Ishita, Kavin and Vansh. Upon reachin the spot, they see a lot of people have gathered around.

ACP: hatiye, rasta dijiye.

Sachin: dekhiye hum CID se hein hamein kisi ne phone kiya tha k yaha laash mili hein.

A man comes forward: sab jee meine hi apko phone karke bulaya hein.

They make way and Vansh starts questioning the man while the rest of them tries to check the corpse.

ACP: Sachin, dekho zara. iss laash ko palto, pata to chale ye kaun hein.

Sachin kneels down and tries to see who the person was. As he moves the dead body, the team is shocked.

Kavin: ye to...

ACP: Kavin, Salunkhe ko bulao.

Ishita: sir...

ACP: koi kuch nahi bolega. jaldi se Salunkhe ko bulao ya to phir laash ko forensic lab leke jao.

Kavin: jee sir, mein Salunkhe sir ko phone karta hoon.

Kavin calls Dr. Salunkhe and ACP moves towards Vansh.

ACP: kuch pata chala?

Vansh: jee sir, inka naam Jaywant hein or inhone do ghante pehle hi laash ko dekhi hein.

ACP thanks the person and asks him to leave his information and go.

ACP: or kuch?

Vansh: sir inke mutabik yaha par inhone goli ki awaz suni or jab ake dekha to ye yaha par pade hue the, khoon dekh k ye ghabra haye or humein phone kardiya.

ACP: usne dekha nahi k agar wo zinda tha ya nahi?

Vansh: sir dekha lekin wo tab tak mar chuke the.

ACP: mara nahi hein wo Vansh, shaheed hua hein.

* * *

**_akhir wo kiski laash hein or usko kisne mara? jan ne k liye wait for next week and keep reviewing.  
_**

**_Well jisko bhi Kevi story padni hein written by me. Please readtum kyun mile? It's completely based on Kevi or fikar mat karo mein Sachvi ko pair nahi kar rahi hoon cuz unke liye koi or hein. so R&R.  
_**

**_TC!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay I will be trying my best to add as much as Ishyant scenes cuz seems like I'm kinda off track here. Sorry for that, but I will be trying to cover up my mistakes in this chap. Heheheh! zyada nahi bolti, chalo padne lago my sweet readers.**_

* * *

The dead body is taken to the lab and they get back to the bureau. It was quite a tiring day asking the witness and the passers by questions. In the bureau...

Freddy: sir kiski laash thi?

As soon as Ishita is about to say the name, ACP signals her to keep quiet.

ACP: abhi tak pata nahi chala.

Ishita and Kavin are shocked upon hearing ACP sir's reply.

ACP: Dushyant, tumhe hamare saath forensic lab jana hein.

Dushyant wondering: mein? par yaha itne sare log hein un mein se hi kisiko leke chale jate. shayad meri zaroorat hogi.

All of them are at work and as we know that Rajat is spying on the owner of the garage.

At the garage, a man strangely dressed up enters.

The owner and he has a conversation and the guy leaves. Rajat decides to follow him and he calls ACP.

ACP: haan Rajat bolo.

Rajat: sir abhi thodi der pehle garage mein koi admi aya tha. muje uspe shak hein, mein uska peecha kar raha hoon.

ACP: theek hein tum uska pecha karo, mein Sachin, Purvi or Nikhil ko bejta hoon.

The three leaves to investigate once again while on the other hand, ACP leaves with Kavin, Ishita, Freddy and Dushyant to the forensic lab.

Upon arrival...

ACP: Dushyant, ab jo age hoga, tumhe khud ko sambhalna hoga.

Dushyant not able to understand: baat kya hein sir?

ACP: bas tum andar chalo, pata chal jayega. par tumhe apne aapko control karna hoga.

Dushyant: sir hua kya hein?

ACP sir leads him inside and this time even Dr. Salunkhe is quiet, as if he knows what is going to come up next.

Dr. Salunkhe: Dushyant, iss taraf. ( pointing towards the dead body covered in a white cloth )

Ishita and Kavin moves towards Dushyant in case he needs to be handled.

Dushyant: sir? ye?

Dr. Salunkhe: Dushyant tum himmat rakhna.

Dr. Salunkhe slowly removes the cloth from the face of the dead body and at that moment, time freezes for Dushyant. Unable to say a word. The others becomes tensed at this behavior of his, they thought that he might cry and show his pain, but this was completely different.

ACP: Dushyant, tum theek ho?

Dushyant didn't reply.

ACP: Dushyant ( shaking him a bit )

Dushyant: haan? ye? ye Mohit? ye kaise ?

ACP: isko goli mari gayi hein.

With this, he left the bureau leaving everyone stunned by his action in the lab.

Freddy: sir... Dushyant sir...

ACP: usko thodi der akele rehne do Freddy. thoda mushkil hoga baad mein khud theek hojayega.

Kavin: sir lekin uska kuch nahi kehna kuch theek nahi lagraha mujhe.

ACP: kisi apne ko khone ka dard muje pata hein Kavin. hum sabko yaha pata hein kaise hota hein. usko thodi der akele rehne do.

In the garage...

the owner moves out of the garage after a while and as soon as he leaves, the CID officers takes the chance to investigate again.

Sachin: suno, hum CID se hein. hame kuch puchna hein ap sab se.

One of the youngest worker stands up to greet them.

Raju: saab mera naam Raj hein, arey ye madam to pehle bhi ayi ein.

Purvi: jee han hame kuch puchna hein.

Raju: jee boliye na.

Sachin: yaha se ye wali gadi chori hui thi na? ( showing him the picture )

Raju laughs: kya saab, kisne kaha k gadi chori hui thi? ye to yahi hein garage mein.

The three shocked.

Pankaj: lekin ye to kuch dino pehle chori hui thi na?

Raju: nahi saab, hamare malik k dost ne ake gadi li thi or phir kal hi wapas kardi.

Sachin: kya hum wo gadi dekh sakte hein?

Raju: saab malik ko to nahi bataoge na?

Purvi smiles: nahi, nahi batayenge. tum chinta mat karo.

Raju secretly takes the three to the side where the car has been covered with a black cloth on it. He removes the cloth from it and there the car is standing right in front of them.

Pankaj: sir ye to wahi gadi hein.

Sachin: haan Pankaj, iska matlab ye malik bhi mila hua hein inke saath.

Purvi: haan sir warna gadi sabke samne din ko garage mein se chori hona kuch bohot hi anokhi baat hein.

Raju: saab uss din mein aapko batana chata tha lekin mauka hi nahi mila. malik ki hum sab pe nazar thi.

Sachin taps the mechanic's shoulder: thank you Raju. agar tum hamari madad nahi karte to hame koi or shayad yaha madad hi nahi karta.

Raju smiles: arey nahi saab, meine to apna farz nibhaya. police ki madad karna hamara farz hein.

Sachin smiles at him and soon the three leaves.

Purvi: Rajat sir akele gaye hein uss admi ka picha karne. hope k wo theek ho.

Sachin smiles: Purvi, ye Rajat ka pehla time nahi hein. ese bohot ko sabak sikha chuka hein.

They leave for the bureau. In the bureau...

She is sitting on her chair and biting her nails looking tensed and then flips through a few pages of the file on her desk and slams the file shut. Divya notices this and decides to ask about her problem.

Divya: Ishita, kya hua?

Ishita looks up: Dushyant... matlab Dushyant sir ka phone nahi lag raha hein.

Divya: Ishita unko thoda time akele do.

Ishita; kaise doon yaar. muje tension horahi hein. wo kaha honge or kaise honge.

Divya smiles at her: chilax dude. tum kyun itni pareshan ho?

Ishita: pareshan na hoon to or kya hoon Divya? wo phone nahi utha rahe or message ka reply nahi kar rahe, dar hein k kahi gusse mein kuch kar na le.

Divya: hmm, waise chinta to Kavin sir ko bhi hein Dushyant sir ki, lekin teri tarah nahi hein wo. aisa kyun?

Ishita: pata nahi yaar, bas jab tak baat na hojaye na sir se, tab tak ye tension nahi mitne wali.

Divya leaves murmuring something: kuch kuch horaha hein Ishu?

Kavin enters coming from somewhere probably after meeting his informer, Ishita rushes to him.

Kavin in a tensed voice: kya hua Ishu?

Ishita: sir... Dushyant sir ka kuch...?

Kavin: wo theek hoga Ishita, wo theek hojayega.

Kavin moves from there.

Ishita angrily to herself: kya laga rakha hein sab ne, tension mat lo? kaise tension na loon? mera dost udaas hein tensed he dukhi hein or mein yaha uss se dur case solve karne mein help kar rahi hoon. muje to pata bhi nahi wo kaha hoga. Ishu, tuje ho kya gaya?

She shrugs her shoulders at her thoughts.

Rajat enters the bureau in a hurry.

ACP: kya hua Rajat?

Rajat: sir wo kameena garage ka malik bhi mila hua hein.

ACP: haan wo to hume pata chal gaya or batao.

_**Flashback**_...

Rajat follows the guy and enters a strange type of a place. The man waits there for a while and Rajat hides himself behind a barren. After a while someone enters.

Rajat shocked: ye to usi garage ka malik hein. ye yaha?

The owner of the garage ( GO ) : dekho ab jo karna hein hume jaldi hi karna hoga. ye CID wale haath dhoke peeche pade hue hein.

The man: mein boss se baat karta hoon. phir dekhte hein.

GO: pagal hein kya? pehle to uss police wale ko Mohit ko maar dal diya or ab intizar karne ko kehrahe ho? Mohit ki maut k baad police wale sone ko bhi nahi derahe. aaj raat ko hi sab kaam khatam karna hoga. samjhe? boss ko bata dena.

The man: pagal hein kya? bola na k thoda intizaar kar.

GO: arey abhi boss se baat karwa meri. muje abhi boss se baat karni hein.

The man makes a call: haan boss, jee. ye le boss hein ( to the garage owner )

GO: boss, police aas paas hi bhatak rahi hein, mein to kehta hoon k hathyar aaj shaam ko hi nikal de agar kal ko talashi leni ho to unhe kuch nahi milega.

After a while Rajat could hear the garage owner speak again: theek hein boss. aaj shaam 10 baje sab tayar hoga. aap bas ajaiye ga. garage mein or koi nahi hoga siwaye hamare saathi k. jee boss. milte hein.

The garage owner hands the phone to the guy: kaha tha na k baat karwa do, hogaya kaam.

The man: thek hei aaj shaam ko milte hein.

Both the man moves out and after a few minutes, Rajat moves out as well.

**Flashback ends...**

At this moment, Dushyant enters in anger.

Dushyant: sir mein jaonga aaj shaam ko.

Kavin: Dushyant, tum theek to ho na?

Dushyant doesn't reply to him: sir muje jana hein. kya aap muje bhejenge?

ACP: theek hein lekin akele nahi.

Dushyant: sir mein akele jasakta hoon.

Ishita knows that this isn't the right time for her to spek, yet she dares: akele? nahi sir aap akele nahi jasakte, hum bhi chalenge.

Dushyant looks at her and upon seeing his blood shot eyes, she lets out a tiny gasp. She has never seen him like this before and it wasn't something she wanted to see in him. His expression was not what he used to give her. She moved back and mumbled a " sorry "

ACP: nahi Dushyant, meine kaha na k tum akele nahi jaoge. It's final.

Dushyant moved back and ACP sir announced to all.

ACP: Purvi, Rajat, Freddy, Ishita, Dushyant, Sachin, Mayur, Karan or baki sab tayar rehna. hum jayenge or tum sab backup k liye tayar rehna. kab madad chahiye ho pata nahi chalta.

They prepare for the action that might take place. They put on their bulletproof jackets and gets their guns all prepared to leave.

Upon reaching the garage, ACP sir orders them to spread.

ACP: Kavin, Mayur piche k darwaze se jaoge lekin jab mera order aye tab. Rajat tum, Purvi or Freddy, left se jaoge or Karan or Ishita mere saath chalo ge. Dushyant tum or Sachin abhi se ghus jao andar. Sachin dihan dena k jab tak mein order na doon koi bhi nahi hilega apni jaga se.

Sachin: jee sir. hum apki order ka intizar karenge.

Ishita in a bit tensed voice: Sachin sir!

Sachin gave her a tension mat lo wala look and she relaxed a bit. They all got into action and soon everyone were in their position. Soon the garage owner arrived along with other of his team members.

Sachin informs ACP: sir wo agaye hein

ACP: thodi der or intizar karo, inka boss bhi ata hoga.

Dushyant couldn't control his anger and pain, but had no other options. If Sachin hadn't been with him, he could have spilled water over their plan of catching the criminals. Moreover, he could've had his team members life endangered.

Sachin: shaant hojao Dushyant. Iss waqt gusse mein kaam karna khtarnak hoga or inka boss chaukanya hojayega.

Soon the boss arrives with a bunch of people.

Rajat: sir ye to bohot zyada log hein. Hum sirf 8 hein or ye kamse kam 17 to honge.

ACP: mein signal bejta hoon. ( ACP messages them ) Vansh, Nikhil, Vineet yaha garage jaldi poncho.

The boss: hathyar?

G O: gadi mein hein.

Boss: nikalo sara saman.

The garage owner takes out the weapons and brings them to the table in front.

The boss: gadi mein rakho aaj hi inhe hata denge.

ACP: arey ese kaise? hume bhi to hathyar dikhao.

The rest comes out their places.

Boss: Pradhyuman... tu?

ACP: haan mein sir. Apne to muje hi chuka diya. **( I actually don't have and name for this person )**

The garage owner tries to run away, but Rajat grabs him by history collar and smacks him hard on his face sending him twirling on the ground. The boss takes a gun near him.

Sachin: koi faida nahi sir, humne pichli baar asli banduke nakli se badal di thi.

Hearing this, the boss grins and kneels down taking a gun out off his sock firing towards Sachin but the bullet hits Dushyant on his arm.

ACP orders: apne positions lo. everyone.

The firing starts between the good and the evil. Dushyant has just one thing on his mind and that is to revenge. He sees the man who had shot Mohit running away. Dushyant follows him and the fight between them begins. As they say that a wounded lion can be more than dangerous if you dared to mess with it. Dushyant didn't even realize that the guy he was hitting was in such a bad state that one more punch and he is dead.

Ishita rushed towards him to stop him. He pushed her away.

Ishita: Sir stop. wo mar jayega.

Dushyant: ye marega. Isne Mohit ko mara. mein nahi chodunga isey, isne bohot be rehmi se mara mere dost ko.

Ishita couldn't think of what to do so she screamed at him: wo mar chuka hein Dushyant he is dead!

Hearing this he stopped. He finally calmed down with tears rolling down his eyes, he hugged her as he saw she was the only one standing near him. She wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him.

The case was cracked and the culprits were caught with one lying on the hospital bed in a serious condition as Dushyant had beaten the pulp out of him.

It was found that they killed Mohit as he had found out the master of the game and wasn't willing to shut his mouth. Mohit was about to expose them and so they decided to silence him for forever. The case was solved and due to Dushyant's act, he was suspended for 2 weeks.

The same evening, he was sitting by the sea side on a rock having some flashbacks of his childhood probably.

**Flashback...**

Two cute little boys are chasing each other laughing and suddenly, the youngest one falls. The one who is 3 yeas older runs towards him.

the older one: Dushyant, tum theek ho na?

Dushyant looks up crying: bohot dard horaha hein.

Mohit: koi baat nahi, hum thodi der k liye bethte hein. kyun?

The 5 years old stands up with his buddy's help and gets a seat to sit.

Dushyant: tum jao khelo na.

Mohit: ese kaise? mere dost ko chot lagi hein or mein kheloo?

**Flashback ends...**

tears rolled down and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her standing in front of him. He cleared his tears and tried to sound better.

Dushyant: Ishita tu?

Ishita sits next to him and puts her hand on his: you okay?

Dushyant nods and watches the waves: he wasn't my best friend, he was like a brother who was always there for me. It hurts... and what hurts more is that... we are not allowed to show it.

Ishita: just let it out. muje batao, mein sunungi.

Dushyant looked at her eyes and felt a bit secured. Those eyes were saying something completely different today. He could see the care for him just what he had seen in Mohit's eyes.

Dushyant decided to let his pain out and be heard: mein usey nahi bacha paya. wo jis waqt museebat mein tha mein uss waqt enjoy kar raha tha.

Ishita listens quietly to him.

Dushyant: sab meri ghalti hein.

Ishita finally speaks: ghar chale? aunty tensed hogi.

Dushyant wipes his eyes and looks up at her.

Ishita: Mohit tumpe hans raha hoga iss waqt k wo shaheed hua or tumhe dekho, ro rahe ho. hum sab isi waja se police force ya army join karte hein na? takey last moment tak apni desh ki raksha kare?

she holds his hand and makes him stand.

Ishita: chalo ghar chalo. aunty tensed hein.

The both leaves for their house without noticing that they have each others hand in their own hand.

* * *

_**ye to inki love story ki shuruat hein. ab bohot jald hi ye dono pyaar ka izhar bhi karlenge.**_

_**kaisa laga ye chap? kuch zyada to nahi hua na? ya kuch kam? I hope it was nice and that you liked it.**_

_**so review ppl review**_


End file.
